Obsidian and Alabaster
by Orionshadow
Summary: Zaraki's POV. Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Zaraki 'encounter' each other in different situations. A companion piece to Different Circumstances. Lemon, Language. Over 18's only.
1. Chapter 1

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine_

This story was inspired by the double page picture for Chapter 193 Conquistadores (Ebony and Ivory). For the purposes of this story, that picture is deemed a photo.

**Obsidian and Alabaster**

I was at a publicity event, a photo shoot for that damned newsletter that's published by 7th Division. I thought it was a bad idea, and suspected that the Shinigami Woman's Association had a hand in it, but the old man demanded I take part. For some reason the substitute Shinigami was included and we had to wear different uniforms. They looked more like frigging costumes to me and I felt ridiculous. Irritated at the idiocy of the situation I refused to put my arms through the sleeves. I was there, I was wearing the clothes, what more did they want?

Lots of females were there, perving, but I ignored them trying to keep my cool. I only threatened Hisagi a few times with massive damage if he didn't bloody hurry up and take the photo. Standing around posing with a bunch of prats was not my idea of how to have a good time, but I'd promised the old guy I'd participate and he was there, observing.

Finally, we were 'allowed' to go and I started to walk back to my quarters, wanting to change out of the fancy clothes into something a little more comfortable. I didn't fucking care what the old man wanted. That was the last time I'd help out like this.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Captain?" Ikkaku said as he caught up with me. He was preening slightly, smug at being included.

"No." Why lie?

He didn't try talking anymore. He'd got the message and I strode on, wanting to get away from the reminder of being treated like frigging eye candy.

"Excuse me, Captain Zaraki?" a musical voice spoke from one side.

I twisted around to see who wanted to talk to me this time and recognised the woman immediately. She'd been one of the women watching and I'd seen her look at me. "Lieutenant Rangiku. What do you want? I don't want to stand around and yak with anyone." I did not hide the annoyance in my voice.

She inhaled and my eyes were inevitably drawn to her cleavage. I liked watching her inhale, it was a rousing sight. "I realise I am not in your Division, and this may seem rude, but I request a chance to talk to you privately, Sir."

I studied her closely. Why would she want to talk to me? I hadn't made a pass at her recently, not through lack of interest, but because it seemed pointless. She had been involved with Ichimaru for years and I knew that she had brushed off many men who'd offered her sex. I couldn't work out her reason for the request, but it would kill a little time to find out what she wanted. If she wanted to talk to me that much, I'd talk to her, but on my terms. "Okay. I'm going to my quarters to change. If you don't think it'll hurt your reputation, you can come." I leered at her, just a little, and noticed her eyes stared into mine for a minute and then dropped.

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate your time." She hadn't baulked at the challenge and that intrigued me. What was she planning?

Ikkaku dropped back, muttering something about going somewhere and I walked on with the woman. I didn't say anything. If the matter was private I'd keep the small talk to a minimum but I let my mind stray, pondering what she wanted to discuss. I could only think of a few things we had in common.

Arriving at my place I opened the door and allowed her to precede me inside. Shutting the door, I locked it and then looked to see where she was standing. To my bemusement she wasn't in the place I expected to see her. Wandering into my bedroom, I found her, standing in the middle of the room, while she observed me with a calculating look. I admired her for a few seconds, the long glossy hair, generous bosom, yeah, if she was offering I'd accept, but she'd said she wanted to talk.

"What do you want to talk about, Lieutenant?" I asked my interest growing by the minute.

She walked up to me and pushed my shirt off my shoulders, her finely made hands touching my skin fleetingly. "You said you wanted to change. I thought I would help," was her response to my question, which wasn't the answer expected. I could smell the perfume she was wearing and she was standing close, very close. Her breasts were brushing against my chest making me want to increase the contact. My cock had hardened as soon as I saw her in my bedroom, going from the semi-aroused state that was my normal reaction when I looked at her cleavage. She took off the band of cloth I wore around my neck and dropped that to the floor.

My jaw dropped. The woman was coming onto me. That was unexpected and I didn't feel like objecting, but I thought I'd check if she was serious. At first I considered grabbing hold of her mammaries; however I decided a subtle approach might win more response. Bending down I placed my lips on hers. If she pulled away, it was no problem, but if she didn't, I'd follow through. A simple kiss could be easily understood and forgiven.

Her lips were yielding and parted as soon as I touched them with my own. She wanted me and I felt a strange surge of pride at the thought. It was clear that I didn't have to pursue her. I pulled her closer feeling her breasts press into my chest as my tongue entered her mouth to find her tongue seeking mine. She tasted sweet and her perfume was provoking me even more as I detected a slight hint of her female musk. Her body moulded against mine and out tongues stroked and played with each other while I felt the blood begin to roar through my body.

Removing her lips from mine she knelt in front of me, her experienced hands slipping to the exposed skin of my thighs, stroking them lingeringly. The damned uniforms were cut very low, but the caress of her hands showed some of the advantages. Her mouth moved to the knot in my sash and she undid it with her teeth while her hands were occupied with untying my hakama. Shit, the woman was moving fast, but I didn't feel like complaining. As my body was exposed to her gaze I heard her gasp.

"I've heard the rumours, but I wanted to find out for myself," she said before engulfing the head of my dick with her mouth.

My hips bucked forward at the contact, but I didn't want oral. Involuntarily, my eyes shut as her lips caressed the head and she forced her mouth down a little further. It felt good. Her hands moved to my balls and she stroked them as she continued to fellate me. Looking down I could see her mouth engulfing me, her eyes closed in concentration. The sight made me even harder and more determined to fuck her. She seemed to enjoy sucking me and I could not ignore my response. Her tongue was working on me as she sucked and my cock wanted to stay where it was, but if she did that for much longer I knew what would happen. Her mouth was good, but I wanted to feel her legs wrapped around my back as I plunged into her; hear her moan and scream as she came. I pulled my cock from her mouth and she looked slightly offended.

"I want to fuck you. Sucking is good but fucking is better," I told her as I pulled her to her feet. If I gave into my itch, I'd be inside her in a second, but thought I'd see how she wanted to play this out.

She smiled at me. "I like to fuck. I wasn't sure you'd accept if I just asked."

I appreciated her direct approach. "Do I look like an idiot? Who'd turn you down?" Any man who did would have to be a eunuch or a pansy.

"You'd be surprised." I ignored the hint of melancholy in her answer as I was stripping her as fast as I could, struggling to prevent my hands from just ripping her clothes off. I wanted to see her lush body exposed. Her breasts were as spectacular as I knew they would be. The nipples were large and erect on milky white skin and they stood firm, seeming to invite my hands to handle them. Cupping them in my palms I felt their heaviness and heat as I ran my thumbs over her nipples, measuring her response. She sighed in pleasure and I watched her eyes glow at the caress.

As I undid her hakama, I observed that like me she wore no underwear which was a relief as it provided easy access. I looked at the golden down that covered the triangle of her sex and let my hand reach down to cup it, feeling the searing warmth of her skin and hearing her groan of acceptance at my handling.

"Let's forgo foreplay," she suggested throatily. "I was getting wet looking at you in that uniform, thinking what you look like naked, and I hoped you might cooperate if I got you alone."

I removed my eye patch. "You got that right, but no one ever told me they got hot just looking at me before. You don't have to lie to make me interested," I told her as we moved to the bed. She lay down, stretching her legs wide and I got between them, eager to feel her sex around my erection.

"I'm not lying. You might not have the most handsome face in the Seireitei, but your body is good, very good," she replied.

I shrugged, unused to compliments and not sure how to reply. Taking my cock in one hand I explored her genitals with the other hand, locating her clit and vagina. Her words had not been lies; she was very slick under my fingers and the wet warmth urged me to hurry. She pushed her hips up as I grazed her clit, her eyes becoming fuzzy at the contact and her sigh encouraging me to speed up. Not wasting any time, I edged the head inside.

Pulling her legs around my back to give me deeper penetration I thrust into her hard, knowing I should take this slowly, but she seemed as impatient as I was. I felt her stretch around me as her hips pushed down on my cock. Not slowing, I began to thrust into her vigorously, savouring how good her cunt was. Tight but giving, and she was joining in enthusiastically.

"I love big cocks and yours is the biggest I've had," she panted.

I leant on my hands looking at her body, seeing the way her breasts moved as I thrust into her, watching her hips lift to meet me, studying her face as her eyelids becoming heavier, her rapid breathing adding to the movement of her chest. Witnessing her reactions was making me even hornier. I wanted to feel her nipples digging into my chest as we moved together; I wanted her screaming with need for me, not talking about the size of my cock.

I didn't bother answering her comment. It would have distracted me. Leaning down, I kissed her to stop her talking; wanting to feel her mouth on mine while my cock plunged into her. It was good, too good. Her tongue touched a part of my mouth that made me react fast and I tried to hold on, but climaxed, feeling the semen shoot from my body. I groaned loudly, enjoying the release of tension and the feel of the woman underneath me.

As soon as I finished I realised the mistake I'd made. Damn it, she hadn't come. Withdrawing slowly, I thought about what I should do. Looking at her I could see disappointed lust in her eyes and words were forming on her lips, probably a bitter criticism of my neglect.

To prevent her speaking I remained, kneeling between her legs and again explored her with my fingers, finding and stroking her clit, gently at first and more firmly as I saw her response. Whatever she was going to say was lost as she accepted the stimulation. Rubbing faster, I watched her face, seeing her close her eyes as her body surged under my touch and she groaned loudly as she came.

A few minutes later, clearing her throat she looked at me. "I was about to curse you for leaving me on the brink," she admitted.

"Take it as a compliment. You got me too horny to wait," there was no way I was going to apologise. We had both come and it had been good.

I lay on my back, content that I'd pleasured her and wondered if she would hang around for more sex.

"Thanks for the fuck, Captain," she said as she rolled over, preparing to leave the bed.

The abruptness of her attempted departure was not to be allowed. She dared to presume it was over already? There was no way I was letting her leave, yet; she had initiated the sex and I hadn't had enough. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, cradling her body against mine. "You came here for sex and I want more. You're not leaving, woman."

She turned to me, and raised an eyebrow. "I do have a choice in the matter and if I wish to leave I will. If I decide to stay, do you think you can hold on until I reach my orgasm next time?"

I felt insulted at the question. "Yeah, of course." Then I had an idea. Maybe this interlude could be turned into a regular event. "If I don't, I'll eat you until you come. If I do, we'll meet here regularly at lunchtime for a fuck. We both get what we want either way." Thinking about having her again was making me hard.

She chuckled, her smile making her face alight with amusement. "Do you think I need another regular lover? You'll just use me until you get a better offer."

"You can use me until you get a better offer, I wouldn't mind that. How many other regular lovers do you have now?" I felt my voice harden. Competition was something I would not accept.

"None." Her tone held a note of reproof, as if I should know the answer to the question.

"If we screw and you come before I do, will you think about it? You can't get out anyway, I locked the door."

"I can get out through a window and I think I know where you keep the key," she said watching me, her eyes clear and unworried. "I'm only staying because I'm interested in having you again, Captain. You got me close to coming until you forgot sexual etiquette. At least you made up for it afterward, barely."

Not wishing to continue the chat I slid down her body and drew one of her nipples into my mouth. I liked the way it came erect against my tongue and the way her hands clutched at my head. If she tried to leave I'd stop her. She was going to come before me or with me this time; I'd make sure of it.

"Okay, I'll think about lunchtime sex. Why did I have to come along this morning anyway, Captain? I didn't want to get involved in any of this," she said, her words contradicting her body's reaction.

So, she had given into her base urges and this had not been planned, or so she was implying. "Not involved. Sex. There's a difference," taking my mouth from her breast I replied. "Call me by name. Hearing you call me Captain is insulting, especially if I'm fucking you at the time. I don't like it."

"What do you want me to call you? Sir? Would you like me to scream 'Sir' loudly next time I come?" She was smiling at me and I knew she was teasing me. I liked her lack of fear; it was unusual.

"Call me Zaraki. If you call me Captain 11 there'll be a problem. I'll call you Matsumoto because everyone else calls you Ran or Rangiku," I replied, remembering how Ichimaru had usually referred to me.

"Yes, Captain Zaraki," she replied innocently her hand roaming over my stomach, gently dragging her nails across the skin. I liked the feeling.

"Don't wind me up, Matsumoto or I'll bind you and keep you here until you learn your place," I told her, the idea seeming a good one. Tying her down, having her at my mercy and unable to escape. Maybe I should explore that idea a bit further.

"And where is my place, Zaraki?" she said, her body against mine as her hand followed the muscles of my chest. I liked the way she touched me.

"Under me." I returned my attention to her breasts, licking them slowly, tasting her skin and inhaling her smell. She wriggled slightly as my tongue traced along the curve of one breast and then moved upward. "You might like large cocks, but I like your breasts." I said before latching my mouth onto her nipple once more, grazing it softly with my teeth. Her gasp in response to my action satisfied me. Sucking harder I tugged at the nipple with my lips and her hands stroked my head.

"I really like what you're doing, Zaraki, but its mate is feeling lonely," Matsumoto groaned. "I think it's jealous."

Those words went directly from my ears to my groin and my balls tightened. Her approval roused me and I swiftly began to attend to her other breast while my hand slyly moved down her stomach, stroking it slowly, admiring how it was firm and soft at the same time.

'Lower, lower than that Zaraki. Are you doing this on purpose?" there was a hint of impatience in the question.

"Yeah. I think I'll make you come first, maybe before I fuck you so you can't complain," I had promised to eat her if I didn't hold on and it seemed like a good idea to do it anyway.

Slipping between her legs, I exposed her to my gaze. As I tongued her, I could taste the salty juices in my mouth. She wasn't protesting; too busy moaning and telling me how good it felt. That was what I wanted to hear from her and I continued, finally sucking her clit and stopping just as she was about to come. I moved to lie beside her licking my lips and then wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, wanting to see what she would do in response.

"Bastard. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" her face was flushed and her eyes raked my body. "You're trying to drive me wild."

"I prefer feral women," I said lazily, trying to conceal my smile.

"If you don't fuck me immediately, I'll take matters into my own hands," she said, her hand now circling my cock.

"Go ahead." It was my hope she'd get on top but instead her hand moved between her legs and she began touching herself. I grabbed it immediately. "Not like that," was my curt order.

"Then do something, now," she responded her teeth showing between her full lips. It was good to witness her desperation, but I was feeling pretty horny too.

"You can ride me if you want," I suggested slyly.

"You wanted that all the time, didn't you?" she accused me, with accuracy, while she got astride me.

I drew in my breath as I watched her, liking the view, her breasts jutting out, nipples erect, her long hair covering her shoulders, the v of her sex and her burning eyes intent on my cock. I lay there, anticipating the sensation. "Yeah, maybe."

She pushed down on me fast and I met her with my own thrust. While she rode me I let my fingers wander to her clit and began stroking her again. She stopped moving and spoke, "Unfair."

"Very fair," I noted her harsh breathing and quivering thighs, applied a little more pressure and watched the expression on her face intensify as she came.

I closed my eyes, feeling her cunt massage my cock during her orgasm. Damn, it felt good. Rolling her onto her back I took up where she left off, pounding into her, curious to see if I could make her come again. I was beginning to feel stirrings of something other than lust for the woman.

"Keep going. Faster" she instructed me, her body moving against mine as we continued to screw. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Are you?" I was panting heavily and I noticed she began to tense against me. As her body rocked with the surge of her climax, I came, yelling her name, telling her I loved her.

A few minutes passed.

"Hell, Matsumoto that was a fun game. Do you want to do it again?" I asked holding my wife tightly in my arms.

'I don't know what you mean, Captain Zaraki. This is just casual sex. I might consider it, but my husband would get jealous. He's a very possessive man, and normally a good lover." She'd never let me forget that. I didn't mind because I knew she'd insist I make it up to her, often. That could only be good.

"I've never complained when you've come before I did. It's your fault anyway; you wouldn't let me screw you this morning even though you were all over me, kissing me, handling me, sucking me. Tease," I told her. She had been like a demon in the morning but just when I was about to enter her she reminded me I had to go out to meet the old man. I was not happy at the reminder. After I got dressed I noticed a particular glint in her eyes which could only mean some depraved plan.

"I like getting you to lose control. Did you like my idea?" She seemed rather pleased with herself, but I didn't mind.

"What? Your idea that we pretended we weren't married and you'd try to pick me up for casual sex. Why was that?" I had been intrigued by the suggestion and decided to pander to her whims, because I supposed it would lead to screwing.

"Blame the uniform. That uniform is strictly for my eyes only, beloved husband. I don't want any other women having lustful thoughts when they see you dressed like that. This morning I almost pinned you down and seduced you before we left the house because you looked so hot but we were running late. God, Zaraki, seeing you like that is enough to make me insane with lust," she said her hand straying down to my cock, obtaining the inevitable reaction.

The uniform was staying. If it drove her wild, I'd wear it often. "That's good. A wife who seduces me and is hot for me is the sort of wife I want. You've given me some other ideas, beloved and remember: you came before me and with me. That means you have to meet me for lunchtime sex," I said, allowing her to stroke me. "It's not lunchtime, so this doesn't count. Later, let's meet in the bathhouse and I'll let you rape me. I like it when you take the lead, sometimes."

My wife rolled her eyes. "Not again. It's not rape if you lie there and encourage me to impale myself on you," then she smiled at me lecherously. "I'll meet you there in an hour. You better take a spare uniform in case I rip yours off and maybe you could bring some honey."

Unwillingly, I rose and put on a normal uniform and my coat. I had some work to do before we could bathe together. "You've got it wrong. I rip off your uniform; you've refused to rip off mine," I rebuked her, smiling at her threat.

"There's always a first time," she said and laughed.

* * *

A.N.

As you may have guessed this is connected to _Different Circumstances,_ but from Zaraki's viewpoint. It's a one-shot. For recently in paragraph 10, read 'the last 20 minutes'.

Why isn't the story called Ebony and Ivory? Too predictable and I hate the song.

Review. I like reviews.


	2. Photo Frenetic

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine._

Inspired by the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book at the end of Episode 165.

**Photo Frenetic**

I'd heard something I didn't want to hear. The person who insisted on telling me was now being healed by Retsu, but that was his problem. Why should I fucking care about his injuries, or if the bastard lived? What he had told me had to be a lie. If it wasn't there was going to be a death this day, maybe three deaths. I hadn't seen enough blood and I had to find out.

She wasn't with her Captain who had assumed she was with me. He assured me he hadn't seen her since she left for lunch. The guy didn't seem happy when I leant over his desk to ask my questions again. The desk seemed to shudder under my hands.

Still fuming, I went home, thinking she might still be there and entered the bedroom to find her asleep in our bed, where I had left her two hours earlier. The sheet was pulled up to her waist and the sight of her made my dick rigid. I cursed. Her breasts were so perfect, seeing them made it hard for me to think of anything except sex. I'd come here to confront her and instead I just wanted to fuck her again. As I watched she shifted in the bed and the sheet slipped down further, exposing more of her. My eyes shifted downward and noticed her legs were parted and the sight of moisture glistening between here thighs that made me want to slip straight in.

"Wake up woman," I said loudly not wanting to touch her; that contact would make me either kill her or screw her

She started awake, still lying down and seeing me smiled and yawned lazily, raising her arms above her head. This drew my eyes to watch how her tits moved, becoming more accentuated by her stretch, her nipples erect. The saliva ran into my mouth and I had to swallow hard. If she kept this up I'd be inside her, fucking her hard before I could even find out what I wanted to know.

Glancing at the clock she addressed me. "Zaraki, you were only here two hours ago. Don't you have some work to do? I fell asleep after your left and I don't think Toshiro will be very happy with me." Smiling she beckoned me closer.

"Get up and dress. We have to talk," I ordered her not bothering to hide the fury in my voice, fury that was choked with lust.

She looked slightly worried at my tone and slipped on the robe I had given her. That didn't help. Every time she wore it I tried to decide how long it would be before I stripped it off her. I averted my eyes from her, knowing I could not resist for long.

"Is it true?" If she knew what I referred to, that would be an indication that she was guilty.

"Is what true? I did fall asleep. You were very demanding earlier and exhausted me. I think I need some food because we never did eat lunch." I grabbed her as she walked past me, holding her firmly by the shoulders as I looked down fixedly at her.

Her large, wondering eyes were raised to mine and her lips parted as if expecting a kiss. I started to lower my head to kiss her, but straightened hastily. "Did you do it?"

Her shoulders shrugged under my hands. "You're hurting me. I know how strong you are, but ease off. Are we having one of those conversations, where I have no idea what you're talking about? If we are, let me get something to eat so I can concentrate," she told me pulling out of my grasp, which had involuntarily weakened when she told me I was hurting her, and walked to the kitchen. I followed, wanting to get her to answer, wanting to bury my face in her hair, wanting her generally. Damn the woman, why did she affect me this way? Why didn't she know what I was talking about?

Reaching the kitchen she quickly put together a meal, served it and sat down to eat. All the time I observed her, not talking, wanting to grab her and take her there on the floor, against the wall, on the table. I sat opposite her, ignoring the food she had made for me, watching her narrowly, wanting to know the answer.

"Zaraki, I'm not your enemy. Stop staring at me that way," she said after she swallowed her third mouthful. "Eat; you'll need it if you intend to screw me again, or even if you don't. You need to eat," saying this she patted my hand, her soft but calloused palm inciting me to more thoughts of sex, or getting her to give me a hand job so I could feel her hand stroking me.

"Did you do it?" I found it hard to ask again, or even to get those words out. She had to know what I was talking about.

She leant forward chewing, the robe gaping even further and I saw the rosy nipple of one breast protrude momentarily. The robe was not tied securely; she had only looped the belt shut. I gulped and nearly choked on the food I had mechanically begun to eat on her instructions. I wanted that robe off and her in my lap, riding me hard. My balls tightened as I thought about it.

"Do what exactly? You still haven't explained. Now, husband, slowly ask the question and I will answer," She smiled at me, her sweet smile that I knew I could not trust. If what I had been told were true, I couldn't trust her ever again. Unconcerned she ate another bite.

"Did you take photos of Kira and Hisagi?" My voice cracked a little on the last name. I knew they were her friends.

Putting down her chopsticks carefully, her eyes clouded for a moment and she nodded slowly. "I did take photos of Izuru and Shuhei while they were naked. It was for the Shinigami Women's Association," she pulled some pictures from her pocket and handed them to me. "Have a look."

I barely glanced at the photos, but what I saw, what she said, meant what the guy had told me was true. A red haze covered my vision as I reached across the table and grabbed her, pulling her face close to mine. "Do you realise what you've done woman?"

"I took some photos. So what?" she seemed perplexed by my reaction. I felt her flinch under my grasp.

"Nude photo's of men who are not me. You were in a room alone with two naked men," why was she being so slow? What she had done was unforgivable.

"Two men who are my friends. I was dressed, only they were naked." She dismissed my comments as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, her breast moving and capturing my gaze again. I let go and my hands reached to cup them, but she batted them away irritably. "You're supposed to trust me."

"Trust you, maybe, but I don't have to trust two naked men. From now on no-one is allowed to visit you unless I am with you. You will send a letter to the old man telling him you are resigning your position and you will remain here, not ever leaving. You will also resign from the Shinigami Women's Association."

She looked at me impassively but I noticed a spark of temper. How dare she lose her temper with me? I was her master and I hadn't taken photos of naked women. There was no justifiable cause for her anger.

"I will not do any of those things and I will continue to live my life how I wish. Are you questioning me Zaraki? Do you think I've been screwing around behind your back?" The words were hissed at me. She rose to her feet, placing her hands on the table, leaning forward angrily. I noticed the anger, noticed her heaving chest, but my rage grew at her words.

"Yes," I roared, springing to my feet. "What else would I think?"

"Yachiru was there." The cold voice dropped the words like pebbles onto the surface tension of the room.

"Huh?" What did she say?

"I asked Yachiru to help me because I didn't want to be compromised and she thought it was fun. It was her idea anyway." Matsumoto folded her arms under her breasts and I felt my control slip. It had been over two hours since we'd fucked and I was horny again.

Hearing those words, the reassurance that she had not been alone with her friends made my anger cool, minutely. I wasn't happy that Yachiru had seen naked men, but what the hell? It was too late to change that. When I'd first heard the accusation I'd had trouble believing that my beloved wife would betray me. She had proven her love and honesty so many times. Anyway, being in the same room with her always made me hard. "Okay. I believe you. Let's go to the bedroom and…"

"No."

I looked at her surprised. She was usually so willing to screw, but she flung her hair back over her shoulders again and looked at me, displeasure burning in her eyes. It struck me that she was still annoyed.

"How you could imagine I'd even want to touch another man is something I don't understand. Have you ever found me with another man? I'm faithful to you. I love you. I have enough trouble keeping up with your sexual demands, let alone having the time, energy or inclination for a lover. When would I get a chance? You insist on sex every morning, at lunchtime and as soon as we get home from work. Then you want more after we've eaten and …I don't want to think about it. I'm exhausted. If you don't trust me, that's it. I'm going to see Retsu at 4th Division and ask her to admit me. I need rest and a chance to recover. Then I'll move back to my quarters." She strode out of the room and into the bedroom and I quickly followed to find my wife was rapidly dressing in her uniform.

"Matsumoto, beloved, you don't have to leave. I believe you," I said as I embraced her, ignoring her resistance. She was not allowed to leave and I was still angry with her, but I wanted her more than desiring a fight. The bed was there, we were there, and we should take the time to use it. I was removing her uniform as fast as she was donning it stripping off the shirt she nearly had fastened. Every time she tried to dress I prevented her, meaning to keep her naked.

"Let me go, Captain," she started to say but I stopped her words with my mouth. Stubbornly she kept her lips firmly pressed together as I tried to slip my tongue between them and my hand slid between her thighs, stroking her, feeling the moisture that was there, waiting for me. She was ready for me, I could feel it, but she pulled away from me. "I will not have sex with you after that accusation. You don't own me, Captain."

Her defiance enraged me. "I do fucking own you. I fucked you, I claimed you, I married you, I saved you more than once; I own you body and soul. You are mine." When would she learn that simple truth? I pulled her close and buried my face in her hair while licking her neck. I felt her tense against me and I remembered the first time we had fought this viciously and I straightened, staring into her eyes. "I won't bite you, but I want you. You want me too; I could feel it when I had my hand between your legs."

She jerked out of my grasp again. "Let go of me. I'm not staying with a man who does not trust me. This marriage is over."

Those four words undid me. Picking her up, I flung her onto the bed and holding her down by the throat, I quickly freed my cock and pushed her legs apart, getting between them. I was going to take what was mine. "There is no point in fighting against destiny. After tonight I assure you that you will never forget me or be free of me and you will, under no circumstances, be able to tell anyone." The words emerged from my mouth.

I expected her to fight back, but her eyes went wide, her face blank and she didn't struggle, becoming oddly still. I looked at her and saw tears were trickling down her cheeks as she whimpered in fear. Then it struck me what I'd done. Of all the shitty, ill-advised things I'd done, this would have to be one of the worst. I lay beside her and gathered her into my arms, gently cradling her against me. I didn't say anything because any apology I made would not be enough.

"I hate you," she wept.

"Yeah. I hate me too," I replied. Fuck, I detested emotion. It made everything so frigging complicated. I despised Aizen.

"I want to leave," she protested, not even struggling in my embrace.

I let her go. "I won't stop you." There was no point trying to prevent her.

She lay there crying, not leaving; just crying as if her heart was broken. It hurt me to hear it and I got up, straightened my clothes and left the room, wandering into the kitchen, wondering what the hell I could do. She always seemed so strong and I kept forgetting how fragile she was under the surface. I hated this; it was all going wrong. I broke a few plates, but didn't feel any better so I hit the wall with my fist until the wall started to crack but that didn't help either. Hurting her always ended up hurting me.

I could still hear her whimpering sobs and drawn to her, I went back into the room, sat on the bed and gently drew her into my lap, holding her loosely in my arms. Her head rested on my chest as the sobs shook her body. She didn't resist; her body was strangely flaccid in my grasp.

"Crap, I'm sorry. Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone," I said sincerely. If she left then it would be over and I didn't want that. I wiped at the tears that were slowing slightly and pushed her hair off her beautiful face. "I'll do anything you ask, just stay."

We sat like that for a few minutes, while I fought my need to hold her as close as possible. Every moment I expected her to get to her feet and leave, and I wondered why she hadn't. I pressed my lips to her brow, wishing it had worked out differently.

She lifted her face and kissed me so sweetly. I didn't want the kiss. It tasted of salt, sorrow and farewell.

"You're leaving, aren't you," It was a statement. I knew it was true. After this she would never trust me again.

She said nothing, leaning into me, but strangely distant. I was holding her but she wasn't there. Her introspection shut me out as completely as if she had left the room.

"You're going aren't you?" I wanted her answer while I didn't want to know she would ever leave me. Her absence would return me to that existence I'd had before. Screwing a woman for a few days, not knowing about her, not wanting to know. Sex, but without the pleasure of fucking someone who wanted me as much as I wanted them. I wouldn't wake up to feel her warm body curled against mine, her head resting on my chest. Involuntarily my arms tightened around her, desperate to keep her.

"No. I won't leave," the words seemed to be wrung from her. She moved as forcefully as a tempest, pushing me on my back, kissing me passionately as her hands unfastened my clothes. "You are going to fuck me, now. Take the pain away, make me realise you love me, only me. I want you to take away the memory of that time." Her hand having found my cock was now intent on rousing me as she ran her nails over it lightly and it stiffened despite my best efforts.

I shut my eyes, and said what I had to say. "I can't."

"What?" I understood the disbelief in her voice. I had trouble trusting those words.

"I can't take away the memory and I can't change the past. All I can do is love you in the present and I don't want to fuck you after I hurt you like that. I made you remember." It was nearly bloody impossible to say that. I wanted to fuck her, my body strained toward her with yearning, but I had to say the words.

"You will. You have to," she wailed, stroking me with desperation and, of course, my cock responded. "Zaraki, I need you so much."

"No you don't. You can get over this by yourself," saying these things to her was making me uncomfortable. "You have to want me for myself, not what I can do for you." I sounded like a fucking jerk. I could imagine Yumichika saying these words with style, but out of my mouth they jarred on the ear, like a bad joke.

She kissed me ardently, her tongue exploring my mouth, seeking out the places she knew got to me. It was getting impossible not to just give in and do what she wanted. I wanted to do it as much. I pulled away from her, not believing I was doing this, but I had to.

"I think I better go. Maybe you should go and see Retsu and have a break from me." Why the heck was I saying this? I didn't want to be separated from her for days or even hours.

She grabbed my hands and forced them to touch her breasts. She cupped her hands around mine as I held them, marvelling once again how the feel of them made it impossible to refuse her anything.

"Fuck me, Zaraki," her throaty voice implored me. "I want you to make love to me. You want me."

What could I do? I stood and stripped as fast as I could and then lay on my back, not touching her, compelling her to take the lead.

She got astride me; her legs on either side of my shoulders, her sex hovered over my mouth. "Tongue me," she said urgently.

Gently I put my hands on her hips and pulled her down so I could explore her with my tongue. Once she was in easy reach I dropped my hands using them to expose her sex to my tongue and mouth. The only other contact was controlled by her. I could taste her so strongly, her musky smell familiar, arousing me and mixed with the smell and taste of my come. I'd always liked that taste and the reaction I got from her as I tongued her. At first I licked around her labia, exploring the folds, experiencing her savour, noticing her increasing juices.

"More," she demanded.

Fervently I pushed my tongue into her, spearing her over and over again as she rocked her hips above me, fucking my tongue. Her groan wound me up, as did her taste.

"You were going to just use me, weren't you?" she demanded, her voice broken with panting, coloured with passion.

"Yeah," I admitted, just moving my mouth slightly from what I was doing.

"I'm using you. I'm taking what I want from you," her breathing was harsh. As her taste and smell overcame me, my cock was twitching. I hadn't known that getting her so horny would actually get me close to coming.

She was now so wet, I could feel her juices smearing my face as I avidly lapped her. I didn't care, I would keep doing this as long as she wanted but I wanted to touch her, stroke her, fuck her with my dick, not just my tongue. I began to lick her clit, slowly, slipping my tongue over it and she moaned.

"So good, but I want your penis inside me. I'm going to fuck you and you will lie there and let me," she told me. I could only sigh and hope that meant she was going to mount me soon.

Sliding down my body, her hips were now over my dick and her face was bending over mine. Her hand grasped my shaft and she eased the head inside. Wanting her badly, I had to stop my automatic upward thrust. My teeth clamped firmly together as tried to ignore my natural reactions and I urged my cock not to spurt as soon as I got inside.

Her eyes closed, she pushed down on me hard until I was fully inside her. Her heat and moisture were now around my cock and I wanted to groan, to bite, to screw her until we both came, but instead I remained still as instructed. It was the way it had to be.

"Kiss me," she demanded and I obeyed, tasting the sweetness of her mouth after the savoury secretions from her other lips. She did not make it easy for me to, using her pointed tongue to lick mine. While she did this her cunt engulfed me, but she remained still, concentrating on the kiss. The sweet torment was difficult to resist.

"I'm pleased to see you so obedient," she said and then with a sudden frenzy began fucking me. She'd never been so fast or so avid and my hands grasped at the sheets in an effort not to grab her and push her on her back so I could take charge. Her hand was against my throat, just resting there, not holding me down. I had to let her remain in charge, much as I wanted to take over. It felt amazing; her rapid moves onto me, up, down, the muscles of her cunt working on me as she got more excited.

I never got tired of watching her body move as she fucked me. The way her breasts undulated, the curve of her stomach, the way she tossed her hair, how her eyes seemed to get darker and her lips parted to show the glint of her teeth and a hint of her tongue. Watching was good, but the feeling was even better.

"Fuck me, you bastard," she yelled, her voice as frenzied as her movements. I loved it when she was out of control, but this was one step further than normal. "Stop just lying there. Show me that this is two way, not solo," she demanded.

I didn't have a bloody idea what was going on in her mind, but relieved at the consent I began to time my thrusts to meet hers wanting her to come. Her arousal was increasing and she became more urgent. My cock was tingling as my balls tightened even further.

"Touch me," she ordered. Her face was flushed; her eyes heavy and her nipples seemed to be begging for my attention. I pinched them gently between my fingers and she gasped as her cunt began to throb around my cock. As her orgasm overtook her I couldn't hold off mine and we came together, she was shrieking my name, and I yelled as I felt the rush of pleasure overcome me.

A few minutes passed as we both regained our senses.

"Forget it, Matsumoto. I'm not playing that game again. I don't care what half arsed psychological ideas Iemura comes up with to try to get you to change the past in your mind. I don't want to hear you crying like that again and I don't want to pretend that I'm going to rape you. The whole thing was too fucking real. I thought you were going to leave me and then having to recite those stupid, bloody words about not wanting you, was nearly damn well impossible."

She curled against me, her head resting on my chest, her leg across my thigh as she stroked my cock, rousing me again. "It's a new technique he's been researching and he only suggested it because I keep having those nightmares about Aizen. The sex was amazing, though. I think it's working. You stopped like he told you to and then came back just to hold me. You followed the script and let me be in complete charge. If I could stop having those dreams it would make it so much easier."

I hugged her tighter. "I hated saying those bloody words that Aizen used before he raped you. Only a prick would say something like that. You were supposed to fight back woman. That was the whole point of this. Instead you just froze on me and then cried. I thought I'd hurt you badly. At least you remembered the other part, pretending to use me. Did Retsu agree to this treatment?" I kissed her gently on the lips, just feeling the pressure of her mouth against mine.

"I didn't ask her as she was really busy. Iemura said that I might freak and that's why he told you what to do. It was cathartic though. When you came back and just held me it was like I'd been released and then I felt I could initiate sex, take control, and rewrite some of it. You enjoyed it."

I lay there, pleased to feel her in my arms and reflected. She was right, the sex had been amazing, I'd never seen her lose control like that before, but it felt wrong. Getting there had hurt her too much. "Anything else; I'll agree to anything: screwing you in front of the old man, letting you tie me up if you want, even cutting back the number of fucks per day, but we won't be doing that again. I'll cut my dick off before I'd rape you. And did you have to take those photo's to enrage me?"

"You had to be angry; otherwise you'd never have gone through with it. I told you it was Yachiru's idea. You may want to be careful, beloved husband. I understand that a nude photo of you is also required and I'm not in favour of it, but I can't say anything. Please be careful," her mouth was on my neck and she licked the scar as she often did, knowing the effect it had on me.

"Oh fuck, Matsumoto. How do you want me this time?" This time we could fuck without sticking to a script and I was so fucking horny. The last screw had only made me crave her more.

"Inside me, Zaraki. Anyway you want, I just want you."

* * *

A.N.

Okay, here's the deal. I might update this, depending on two things. Reviews and inspiration. Both chapters of Obsidian and Alabaster have been set in motion by random ideas generated by pictures of some kind. Maybe a fan art would inspire me. (Heheheh).

The sentence "I fucked you, I claimed you etc," was cribbed (taken) from Bastion. Hey, Bastion, you can have it back if you want.

Thanks to Afrieal, Tiggabear, rinda, spedclass, Neltsusailormoonpie, zeldagamefan and smiffykittykitty for the reviews. (Yeah, I don't normally act nice. It won't happen again.)

Iemura's suggestion is probably crap, but so are a lot of methods used to overcome trauma and only someone desperate would ask his advice. Poor Matsumoto.

Soundtrack:

Whenever Zaraki is in the story there's always the background of 'Superpredators' by Massive Attack

'Sex and Violence' endorphin

'Mea Culpa' Enigma

'All Mine' Portishead

Want more? Review. I like reviews.


	3. Unimportant Dates

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine._

**Unimportant Dates**

"You will learn to dance. We're going to this wedding and I want to dance with my husband. I won't listen to any arguments, Zaraki. I like to dance and you won't let me dance with anyone, so you'll have to learn," my beloved was arguing with me again.

I half listened to her words, wondering when she would stop and might be interested in some activity other than talking. "Dance," I said abstractedly. We were eating in a Western style restaurant in the human world for some reason. Maybe it was a special occasion but I wanted to take her home and forget about food. I had wondered why we were eating so early, but decided not to question her.

"Yes, dance. I'll teach you. You can move smoothly when you fight so I imagine you will be able to learn to dance quickly. Don't worry, I'll show you a few different types, nothing too modern," she smiled at me and I smiled back always pleased to see her happy. If she was happy then I got plenty of sex and that made me happy.

"Do you want to go home?" There was no harm in asking. I didn't want to hang around. Sitting at the table I could see the other diners give me strange looks and I resented it because I wasn't wearing the eye patch or the bells. My hair was tied back and the only thing I could see that might be considered unusual was the scar and the fact that I was taller than anyone else there. Those who weren't staring at me were looking at my wife. Once the men in the place had looked at me they fixed their eyes on her. I was getting angry at some of the guys who were glancing at her, with too much appreciation. I'd slit anyone from neck to groin who touched her or even got too close.

"We've only just eaten the appetiser. This is a special occasion; don't you remember why?" Her tone was joking, but I thought she might be serious.

I stopped glaring at one idiot who could not take his eyes off Matsumoto's breasts and turned my attention to the woman I'd married. The appetiser had been small and I hoped that not all the food would come in such insignificant portions. "Anniversary?" I hazarded. Dates were unimportant.

"No," the terseness of the answer made me think quickly.

"Valentine's Day? Arbour Day? Bastille Day? Greek Easter? Australia Day? Emperor's Birthday? The end of Ramadan? Labour Day? Hanukah?" Hell, what did I know?

"It's your birthday, remember?" She seemed a little impatient with me.

My birthday? I didn't really know when it was, but Yachiru had decided that I was born on the 19th November and I went along with it. It didn't matter because I ignored it most of the time. Now I had a wife who thought it was important.

"Didn't anyone else mention it?" She took my hand in hers and stroked it.

The touch of her fingers stroking me made me immediately think of stroking her with my dick. Every time she touched me I invariably thought of sex, but that was normally not an issue, except now I had to sit next to her, looking at her while we waited for someone to serve us instead of me servicing her.

"No. Yachiru hugged me as normal and offered me some jelly babies. Had a couple of fights, nothing too interesting," I replied, knowing it was odd. Yachiru usually made some sort of fuss.

The waiter arrived bearing some plates. I looked down and saw a small piece of lightly seared beef being placed in front of me and some vegetables. Shrugging, I picked up the metal implements that were often used in the human world. I sawed at the meat and placed a large chunk in my mouth. It tasted good and was tender, the blood tricking down my throat as I chewed. I began to cut quickly and eat fast, knowing the sooner we finished eating, the sooner we could go home. Maybe it was a good thing the servings were so small.

"Slow down, Zaraki. We're meant to be enjoying each other's company, the conversation and the meal," the chiding note in Matsumoto's voice irritated me.

"We could be doing that in our bedroom," I snarled. If it was my birthday; why didn't I get to choose what we were doing?

"We do that every night. I thought this would be a nice change," she said, her mouth dropping and her eyes clouding slightly.

Damn these emotions. Every time she looked like that I wanted to hold her close and do anything she asked of me, but this time I would not give in. "Eat. We're here, we're talking; you got your way. You should be happy. You look beautiful." I hadn't meant to say the last thing, but it was true. She was wearing a green dress, the colour of fine jade, with a plunging neckline that clung to her curves. The satin of the dress reflected the light and instead of that crappy thing she normally wore around her neck, she wore a strand of pearls dyed to match the dress. Urahara did good work. It wasn't surprising that all the men seemed to be watching her breathe.

The compliment made her smile, a little, but she still did not seem very happy with me.

I remembered I had pondered earlier about staying overnight, getting a room and enjoying my wife in the gigai. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

She slowly chewed her mouthful and swallowed before she answered. "I, um, have to get back because your present is at home."

I grimaced. What could she give me that I wanted more than her? "I don't give a shit about the present."

Her frown at my language made me scowl even more. "Don't embarrass me. Moderate your language."

I opened my mouth, ready to argue with her when she leant across and kissed me, her tongue entering my mouth swiftly. I forgot I was angry, and began to caress her thigh, feeling the satin of the dress moving against her silken skin. I tried to slide my hand under the dress, but she grabbed it before I could get very far.

"Later," she said, the promise in her voice and smile.

"Now. I'm so fuc… blasted hard. Are you making me suffer for a reason?" My cock was pushing against the fabric of the unfamiliar clothes and the trousers were now bloody tight. The only gratification was a few of the watchers now looked increasingly disappointed that my wife had shown her affection openly by kissing me. None of them would be stupid enough to approach her now.

"You look very handsome tonight. I want you to wear something like that to the wedding as that's the theme," she was ignoring my words again, but then she ran her hand over my cheek and then over my hair. I felt a tremor run through me and quickly cut and ate some more meat to prevent my impulse to take her on the table, not caring who watched. It was also the first time she had told me that I was handsome. That felt good.

The wedding again. What had she been talking about before? Teaching me to dance? Me, dance? "I'll get the clothes if I don't have to learn to dance."

She shook her head at me. I watched her hair toss over her shoulders and remembered seeing her do that when she was straddling me, taking my cock inside her.

"You will learn to dance. Dancing can be liked foreplay."

That last sentence interested me. "You mean if I dance with you you'll get hot and then force me to screw you?" That could only be good. I'd have to make sure she didn't wear any knickers to the wedding.

Her large eyes looked at me, a glint of laughter obvious. "Force? I don't recall anytime when I had to force you to have sex," her voice dropped, as she tried to hide what she was saying.

I didn't mention that during that stupid experiment that Iemura suggested she was pretty close to forcing me. That episode was something I never mentioned. Her dreams were less frequent, but they never really quit. That was not the only time she had nearly forced me to take her. There was the time she had become a virgin again and insisted we fuck. Remembering these episodes made my cock even harder. "What about the time you made me pretend we weren't married? Or all the times you've begged me?" That seemed relevant and less threatening than the other memories.

She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed at me. "Forcing you to have sex is like forcing Yachiru to eat Konpeito. It never happens."

I scowled at her. She always made out that I was sex mad. Just because I wanted regular sex didn't mean anything. "So that's what you think. Okay, let's see what I can do about that." I picked up my knife and fork and began to eat, chewing slowly as I thought about what I could do. I knew I could make her beg, but I wanted her to be desperate. The problem was as soon as she indicated she wanted sex I was ready.

Various ideas went through my mind. I dismissed the idea of not having sex with her immediately. Maybe I could pretend I wasn't interested. Yeah, like that would be convincing. She'd only have to touch me to find out. The only alternative was to excite her more than ever before. That would be a challenge.

"Zaraki, are you listening? I asked if you wanted to try some of mine." Her low voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at her hopefully. I'd like to try some of her now, but then I saw she was indicating her food. "What was it you got? Oh, yeah, some pasta thing. No. I suppose you want some of mine? Or you could sit on my lap and I could feed you," she ignored my last comment and lecherous smile.

Looking at my plate she shook her head firmly. "I prefer my meat to be cooked, not raw. Do you want your vegetables? You should eat them, they're good for you."

I felt the laugh rise to my throat. I was a Captain and my wife was lecturing me about eating vegetables. I lowered my voice. "I'd prefer to eat you."

Her eyes sparkled at me and she playfully tapped my hand. "If you eat your vegetables."

Shrugging, I ate the stuff and then finished the meal. "Can we go now?"

"No. I want dessert," she said and held my hand. I liked the feel of her slim hand in mine.

I liked desserts, but mainly when I licked them off her skin. "Can we get it to take with us?"

My wife hushed me as a waiter approached the table bearing menus. He handed one to each of us and I barely glanced at it, preferring to glare at him, warning him keep his distance. "I'll have that," I said pointing to something that contained strawberries and honey. I smiled at my wife, but she was studying her menu.

"I'll have the chocolate soufflé," she said smiling sweetly at the waiter.

I felt a tinge of anger. I wanted her to smile at me, not other men. She noticed my shift in mood and she smiled at me, her eyes amused. "I can smile at other people, Zaraki. It doesn't mean anything."

I nodded in reply and gulped some water. I moved my chair a little closer to her and placed my hand on her knee, just resting it there. She didn't try to remove it and I left it there for a few moments and then began to gently stroke her knee with the fingertips. I saw her shiver so I kept the touch gentle.

She bent across to whisper to me, but I kissed her instead, letting her tongue roam my mouth as my hand slide up her leg, just a little, slipping under the satin. As I finished the kiss I noticed her eyes had become darker.

The dessert arrived and I ate it leisurely, planning my next move. Matsumoto was lingering over her dessert so I thought I'd have time to take care of business. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I grinned at the men in the rest room and watched as they scurried out. I wondered briefly how they would have reacted to a scowl if they were frightened by my smile but I had achieved my objective. I wanted privacy for what I was about to do, since I hardly done it since I'd married.

I went into a stall, closing the door behind, undid the complicated fastenings of my trousers and fondled my cock. We'd had sex as usual that morning, but she had been too busy to meet up with me during the day and when I finally saw her at Urahara's she was insistent we leave as we had a 'booking' at this restaurant. No time for a quick fuck. It felt like my wife had withheld sexual favours that day for some reason or other and it was time to relieve the tension. As I stroked my cock I thought of fucking Matsumoto, wishing that was possible right now. She thought I was too easy. As I imagined being inside her, her body responding passionately, I came, spurting into the wad of toilet paper I had ready. Masturbation was not as good as the real thing.

I returned to the table where she was still eating her dessert. I was reminded again how attractive I found her and was again thankful that Ichimaru had been an idiot and dumped her. Her hair gleamed in the soft light and it lent a glow to her face. She saw me and a smile crossed her face as I walked back to the table. At least she'd stopped being annoyed with me. Noticing that she'd finished her dessert, I gestured to the waiter to bring the bill and within a few minutes we were outside.

I held her around the waist as we walked into the darkened street while she talked about the meal and suggested that we go out more often. I grunted in answer and pulled her into the shadowed entrance of a shop, kissing her intently, before she could protest, while my hands began to touch her breasts. The sweetness of her mouth was not masked by the rich taste of the chocolate she had eaten. At first I only stroked her breasts, gently feeling the satin of her dress against my fingers. I thought if I started slowly I'd get her eager for more. As I touched her she began to return my kiss with increasing passion and pressed her hips against me. I backed off a little, and touched her breasts more firmly. Her hands held either side of my face as her tongue explored my mouth.

Until now I had avoided her nipples. As the kiss continued, I touched them in passing to be rewarded by a moan. I stopped kissing her and ran my hands over them quickly again before I again slipped my arm around her waist and directed her out of the doorway and into the street. I hugged her against me and she curved her body to remain close to me.

"I don't think we should be doing that sort of thing in public, Zaraki, darling. I love it when you touch me, but what if someone sees?" was the quiet, not very strong reprimand; I received from my wife as we walked a little further down the street.

Smiling at her minor complaint, I drew her into another shadowed doorway, this time not kissing her, just using my fingertips to run over the outline of her breast and then very slowly moving to the twin protrusions I could see in the dim light. I heard the breath catch in her throat as I finally touched them, stroking them softly, listening to her breathing quickening. Satisfied I was making my point I again held her close as we continued to make our way down the street toward our destination. She was silent now.

A few more doorways and I was pulling her out of sight, this time touching her nipples much more firmly, using my thumb and finger to pinch them. I ignored my increasing need to fuck her and just watched her face as her eyes became heavier and her mouth opened slightly. It was too much to hope she would allow me to play this game without response and she kissed me. I did not allow the kiss to distract me, keeping my fingers intent on her nipples as she tried again to find those places in my mouth that excited me.

She tried so hard, and then her hands moved south but I captured them in one hand while the other continued to tease her nipples. She dragged her mouth from mine.

"What are you doing Zaraki? Someone might see," she asked. Her face was flushed and I could see her eyes were unfocused.

She always liked to ask questions. "I'm just touching you. Just fondling my wife who has never forced me to have sex with her and I don't fucking care if anyone sees."

Matsumoto grabbed my hands and sounded slightly annoyed. "Are you annoyed by what I said earlier? I love you, Zaraki, but why do you want me to force you to have sex? Forced sex is rape"

I kissed her before answering, wanting to feel her mouth on mine one last time. My answer might anger her and I wanted her desperate for me, not furious at me. "I love you." I temporised, not answering.

I pulled her out of the doorway and we walked a way further. This time I kept one hand on her breast and continued to caress it as we walked. There were no other people around and I didn't give a shit if anyone saw. I'd made my plans.

I pulled her into another doorway, silencing her protests with my mouth as my hands undid the zipper at the back of her dress, just enough. Pulling the dress from her shoulders I revealed her splendid breasts and my hands began to move over them freely. My wife squirmed under my touch, trying to take her mouth from mine, her hands pushing against my shoulders, but I could feel the heat of her skin, the hardening of her nipples and smell that telltale scent of her arousal.

"You want me, Matsumoto. You want me, don't you?" I chid her.

"You're a freak, Zaraki. Doing this to me in public, where anyone could see. What do you want me to do? Jump you?" The desperation in her voice was evident.

I bent my head and gently licked her skin and she sighed, not objecting. The taste of her filled my mouth, overwhelming my senses. Encouraged I continued to lick her breasts, avoiding the nubs my mouth hungered for until she dragged my mouth to them. I only licked them, teasingly and she pushed her breast against my mouth. Giving in, I sucked the nipple as she drew me close to her by hooking one leg over my hip.

"Take me, Zaraki, here, now." she said urgently.

I stood straight and smiled down at her. "No." I replaced her dress and did up the zip as she tried to find words to insult me.

"Come on. You said we had to get back," I told her as I held her hand as I pulled her out of the doorway. "Urahara's shop is only around the corner and then we can go home and sleep."

"Sleep! You expect me to be able to sleep when you've got me this aroused? I've got to have you," she told me urgently in a low voice.

"I thought you wanted it this way. You haven't seemed interested in sex at all today," was my reply. We were now standing outside Urahara's shop. The neighbourhood was pretty seedy, just like the shop's owner.

Matsumoto pulled me close, running her hands through my hair, nuzzling into my neck. "I've been busy, that's all. I want you, you know I want you."

My wife was desperate, but not enough. I slipped a hand under her dress and past the piece of lace between her thighs, feeling how wet she was. She moaned loudly into my neck as her hand stole down and caressed my cock through the trousers.

"I thought I heard some teenagers with overactive hormones making out in front of my shop only to find it's a married couple. I could rent you a room if you need it," Urahara's voice interrupted, "Or we could make up a foursome if you're interested." I glared at the man whose eyes were roaming over my wife's body.

I felt Matsumoto's body jerk in my arms at the suggestion. "No." she exclaimed.

I heard the blood roaring in my ears and everything went red. When my vision cleared slightly, I felt tugging on each arm and noticed that I had Urahara's throat in one hand and his thigh in the other as I was bending him backwards, preparing to crack his spine. That bastard had upset my wife and I was going to kill him. No one upset Matsumoto, except me. No one touched her or fucked her except me. He should know that, but it was too late for him to learn. I was going to slaughter the pervert. He was gurgling in fear, struggling hard and I noticed my wife was gripping one arm while Yoruichi swung on the other.

"Stop it, Zaraki. Don't kill the man; let Yoruichi do it for you," my wife implored.

"Did you even think what you were saying Kisuke? You know how protective Kenpachi is of his wife. If you're looking for excitement why not swim with piranhas, or buy Yamamoto a toupee? I heard what you said. Don't kill him, please Kenpachi," the former 2nd Division commander requested.

I bent him a bit further, wanting him to understand his error and he shrieked in fear. Disgusted, I flung him to the ground. "My wife interceded, so I'll let you live. Get your tainted kicks elsewhere."

"You never learn how far you can take a joke," Yoruichi said, releasing my arm and helping her sometime lover to his feet.

"I thought he might be a little more relaxed," Urahara began. "What with everything going so well…"

"He is more relaxed, but not about Matsumoto," the irritation in her voice was evident and she turned to both of us, softening her tone. "I apologise on his behalf. Please accept his hospitality. You might wish to rest for a while before you return to the Seireitei."

By this time I was holding Matsumoto in my arms, loathe to let her go. I recognised why she had stiffened in fear when he made the suggestion and stroked her back. All that arousal seemed to have gone and I cursed the man. She'd been ready to do anything. "Fuck off both of you. We'll be in shortly," I commanded. Dragging her partner with her, Yoruichi bowed slightly and left.

"I'll never let anyone else touch you, beloved," I whispered in her ear and then gently kissed her mouth. Slowly she relaxed in my arms and returned my kiss. As her lips parted under mine I allowed my anger to fade. I held her to me, feeling her body press against mine and we were quiet. Moments passed as our bodies warmed to each other and she gained some reassurance.

"I thought you were going to kill the man. You know I only want you, Zaraki. You got me so turned on," she murmured softly.

"And that's all gone now. It's okay. I'll have the fun of doing it all again, making you lose all your inhibitions so you're prepared to screw in public again," I joked gently.

"It hasn't all gone," she said huskily as her arms stole around my neck. "It never all goes when I'm with you."

Those words made me hope. "Do you want to take up the offer?" My hand slipped to her breast and I noticed that her nipples were still erect.

"Here? The guy would probably watch somehow, or even film it. Can't we just go home…" and then she faltered. "Or maybe we could use the linen room at 4th Division," she suggested after a few seconds.

"Huh?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

Amazingly, Matsumoto giggled. "I've heard the linen room at 4th Division is quite popular."

"Huh?" I said again, still not getting it.

"I know a few people have, um, met there," my wife elucidated. She widened her eyes at me innocently, but a smile played on the corners of her mouth.

"Met?" Realising what she meant, I laughed loudly, while wondering who had 'met' there. I'd get her to tell me. "You'll have to give me more details later. But not a linen room, woman, not tonight." I bent my head and kissed her again my hand stroking her breasts and stomach. "I think we should take up the offer. You need your rest."

"Rest? With you?" She laughed as if she found the suggestion ludicrous. "I've rested with you and somehow I end up exhausted." My hand grazed her nipples and she trembled under my touch. "You're right. I need a rest," she agreed.

Before she could change her mind, I picked her up and carried her inside. Urahara was absent and Yoruichi led us to a quiet room. "Stay as long as you need. Let me know when you want to return to the Seireitei. I'll distract Kisuke so you'll have privacy."

Looking around the room I felt satisfied. It was situated far from the other rooms. The light from the candles was gentle and soothing and the scent of incense was sweet but not overpowering. The whole floor was like one large sleeping mat, soft but firm under the feet and was covered with a soft cotton fabric. You could fuck in any part of the room if you wanted. A small table to one side held some drinks and food and I nodded. This would do.

I waited for Yoruichi to leave and then placed Matsumoto on her feet and checked the door ensuring it was closed. I turned around to find she had removed her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She stood there, naked except for the necklace and the scanty pair of knickers.

"Hold me," she implored.

Reaching for her, I buried my face in her neck, smelling her sweet perfume and feeling her skin against my face. She pressed her body against me and I ground my groin against her.

"I want you, Zaraki. Do you want me?"

I nodded. She should know by now. "Always. But don't you want to wait?"

"Now," she urged. She was undoing my trousers as she spoke, urgently pulling at the waistband. To help her I unbuttoned the shirt and took it off. She had freed my cock and was stroking it.

"I think it might be better if I took these clothes off," I suggested. "I prefer feeling your skin on mine."

"If you think so," she said reluctantly releasing my dick. She knelt and undid my shoes as I undid the pants properly. Shortly I was naked while she removed her last item of clothing, leaving the necklace on.

I had to find out how wet she was and cupped her sex in my hand, my fingers parting her. "Hell woman. What happened?" She was dripping with desire and it made me realise that I might have managed to get her to the level of want that I intended.

"You, you happened. Now either you fuck me, or I'll force you. I'm desperate for you."

She pulled me down onto the mats and again began touching my chest, kissing and licking me until I stopped her. In return I kissed and licked her breasts, playing at length with her nipples until she was keening.

I pulled her onto her side, facing me, positioning her leg over my thigh and let my lips feast on hers as I slipped my cock between her legs, sliding against the moisture seeping out of her cunt. Reaching down I spread her lips wider and could rub my dick against her clit. She shivered and clutched my head to hers as I continued to rub against her. Her wetness increased and my dick was now well lubricated and I hadn't even entered her.

"Come on Zaraki. You know what I want," she pleaded, her voice breathy and insistent.

"This is good too," I told her.

"But not enough."

She grasped my cock and directed it where she wanted it to go. Deciding I had teased her enough I entered her slowly. She wriggled as I did so, trying to urge me to move faster. "Remember the first night when you were urgent for me and I took you slowly?" I said, pausing when I was halfway inside her.

"Are you going to do that again?"

"No. I was thinking about being inside you for hours." Each time we'd done that something bad had happened. I'd always wanted to try again.

"We've got to get back. We don't have hours," she began and then caught herself. "Later, tonight, when we're home. We'll do it then. But now I don't want slow. I want hard and fast." As she spoke she pushed down on me, taking all of my cock inside.

It was good enough to make me agree and we started fucking each other with urgency. She was tight around me and I could feel how slick she was. The friction built up as I moved into her faster and harder. She placed her leg over my shoulder so I gained deeper penetration.

As we screwed I gazed at her face, watching her lips part and the lids of her eyes close. "More."

I increased the speed and soon she was writhing out of control as she came. I lasted only a few seconds more.

I watched her face as she opened her eyes and smiled at me contentedly. Then I told her what she didn't want to know. "I cancelled the surprise party."

She became taut in my arms for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about," she was trying to sound offended.

"Come on woman. Do you think Ikkaku or Yumichika are stupid? They warned me weeks ago what you were planning. Yachiru is angry with me too because you got her to help you," I kissed her forehead as she tried to formulate an answer.

"Why did you cancel? It took so much preparation. Why did they tell you?" she wailed quietly.

I kissed her mouth to stop the wail and complaint. "They told me because they know I hate that sort of surprise. I put it off until tomorrow night."

"Why?" from the tone of her voice I could tell she was not pleased so I pulled her a little tighter against me.

"Why not?"

She tensed again as I fondled a breast, my cock stirring. "Because I wanted to surprise you and make you happy. I wanted all your friends to be there."

"I prefer fucking to partying. Screwing you makes me happy. Tell you what. To make it up to you, I'll let you teach me to dance," I said my lips slipping across her cheek to find her ear. I nibbled slightly on the lobe as my hands continued to play with her breasts.

"Shouldn't we tell them we want to go back?" Matsumoto asked as her hand stroked my chest and I grinned at her.

"I paid for this room for tonight. And I haven't finished playing with my present yet," as my fingers touched her between her legs, her thighs clamped onto my hand.

"What?" she pulled my face up to hers so she could look into my eyes.

I shrugged. "You're my present and I want you to myself tonight, without any freaking dramas from other people. I arranged it with Yoruichi," her hand had slipped down to my cock, while my fingers stroked her clit. I was hard again.

"Okay,' she groaned as she arched under my touch. "But you will learn to dance."

"Yeah," I said as I slid into my wife. The lessons might be interesting.

A.N.

Yeah, there will be another chapter where Matsumoto tries to teach Zaraki to dance. I can see that will be easy.

This chapter was inspired by the next chapter. No images, no songs, just my own perverted imagination.

Soundtrack

"Sexual' Amber

'Sexbomb' Tom Jones

'Shut Up and Sleep with Me' Sin with Sebastian

'Fucking in Heaven' Fat Boy Slim


	4. Moves: Basic and Complex

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine._

This story takes place some time after the current storyline of Different Circumstances, in case it's not obvious. The time difference will not be disclosed until later.

**Moves: Basic and Complex.**

For the first time since I'd married I had mixed feelings about returning home. I hung around my office waiting for everyone to leave, putting off the moment when I left and had to face what was waiting for me. I had something I wanted to do before I went home and didn't want any witnesses, or company. Yachiru was the last to leave, wanting to chat about things that had happened the previous night and I indulged her for a short while, until she got bored and decided to go and annoy Kuchiki.

The 'surprise' party last night had been all right with no more than the normal number of domestics and damage. No one had died; those people who were in new relationships were oblivious to everyone else. I tried to be oblivious like the other couples and spend time with Matsumoto, but my wife was too busy organising things and wouldn't co-operate. She'd smile and kiss me, but then go and act like a hostess. I didn't like it. Yachiru kept me company, and kept trying to divert my attention elsewhere, but she loved parties, especially the food and the possibility of watching some fights.

Urahara kept well out my way. At least he was finally showing some sense and he'd supplied the drinks, free. Yoruichi had insisted, despite his protests, or so she whispered to me. If he so much as looked at my wife the wrong way, he'd be dead.

Matsumoto seemed to enjoy the festivities, but had been exhausted when we finally went to bed. Too tired for sex. That was one of the reasons I had delayed the party, and I wasn't happy about it. The night we spent in the human world had been too short and we hadn't slept much. That has been two nights ago, and since then I hadn't had a fuck.

During the party she'd insisted on showing me her present and I had to put up with all the reminders of what a lucky guy I was to have such a thoughtful and beautiful wife. After the first 3 people told me I began to growl subconsciously, under my breath, and some of the less dense jerks began to get the hint. I already knew my luck and I much preferred the present I'd had the night of my birthday: her. Still, maybe I could tempt her into the small bath house she'd had installed as a surprise and enjoy both presents together.

This morning, after the party, when I'd woken, horny as hell, I looked down at her sleeping face as it rested on my chest. The skin around her eyes was dark and she hardly noticed when I brushed the hair away from her forehead. She'd told me she was tired, but now it was becoming clear she was telling the truth. I wanted to wake her and take her, but that damned sentimentality persuaded me to let her sleep, so I didn't move, just held her tightly and watched her sleep. No nightmares had woken her and I wondered if the suggestion made by Retsu, to try to make her desperate for me to sublimate the guilt over the rape might have worked more effectively than Iemura's stupid pseudo psychological stunt. It had been great sex both times, but I preferred it when she was so obviously desperate for me. After she finally woke, my wife smiled at me sleepily and I got up after quickly kissing her without trying anything and though she had seen my rigid cock, she didn't say a word.

When I'd come home at lunchtime, she was lying naked and asleep in our bed, curled on her side, one hand pillowing her cheek, her hair spread over the pillow. One arm was over her breast, masking them from my sight. I'd thought of rousing her and had started to strip but remembered Retsu had pulled me aside at the party and insisted that Matsumoto needed her rest. In other words: less sex. I redressed and left after gently kissing her and ignoring my desire to hold her.

At a loss, I made a quick visit to Hitsugaya and told him Matsumoto was asleep and might not be back. He grimaced slightly but nodded in understanding. "She looked tired earlier. I hope you've been letting her sleep."

"Yes, I fucking have. Thanks for asking," I snarled at him.

"Just checking," he said shaking his head.

I then talked to the Captain-General to extract an agreement from him. He owed me and he knew it so it wasn't hard to make him see my way. Bored with making arrangements I went back to my office. Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't say anything about my quick return and we spent lunch, telling off-colour jokes and snacking on some stuff that Ikkaku had bought. All the time I talked, my mind recreated the image of my sleeping wife and I had to keep dragging my attention back to the conversation. I didn't care what happened this evening, except that I was determined that we would fuck.

The reason I didn't want to return home even though it meant sex? Before I'd left that morning my wife had reminded me that we would commence dancing lessons. Tonight. This was the reason I was hesitating. I knew she wanted to get me into some fancy clothes that would be uncomfortable and then we'd dance instead of my preferred horizontal activities. I didn't want to frigging dance!

"Got to keep my woman happy," I said under my breath, finally outside the door. I entered my quarters and saw a note on top of a pile of clothes.

"Wear these," it instructed and I looked at them. As I expected, they looked uncomfortable and tight.

"Why do I let her do this to me," I wondered and then remembered. The rewards for co-operation were great and she had mentioned that dancing was like foreplay. Dancing might lead to sex and that was the only reason I'd agreed, aside from the fact I'd wanted her to smile at me.

The shirt was black as were the pants and I disliked the black boots on sight. They all looked too bloody tight and too fucking fancy. As I looked at them, I knew the boots would be too small and the pointy toes looked dumb. I removed the bells and brushed my hair the way she preferred it.

I didn't look in the mirror once I'd struggled into the clothes. The pants were close fitting, but the material had some stretch. The shirt buttoned half way up exposing my chest. If these were my clothes, I wondered what hers were like. After I decisively won the struggle with the boots, I knocked on the bedroom door. I was sure my wife was waiting inside, ready to make her appearance.

I heard some music start up and Matsumoto opened the door, looking uncertain and slightly sad. I wondered why and then looked at what she was wearing and lost my concentration. She was wearing a low cut mauve shirt that buttoned up the front with a frill around the collar. She also wore a tight black skirt that skimmed just below her knee and was slit up to thigh level on both sides. To complete the outfit she was wearing black stocking and high heeled shoes. When I saw her my dick hardened immediately and I decided I would dance with her if it meant getting close to her. I hoped she wasn't wearing anything under the skirt.

Seeing my expression and casting a quick look at my groin where my cock was clearly outlined by the pants she seemed to gain a little confidence. "You can close you mouth now, darling Zaraki," she smiled at me. "I was hoping to achieve that effect."

"You're not wearing those clothes outside the house," I directed her. They would cause a riot and I didn't think she'd be safe, even in my Division.

She pouted prettily, but didn't contradict me. "They're just practise clothes," she explained, "so we can see each other move."

"We could practice, nude," I suggested hoping she would agree, but guessing she wouldn't like my idea. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

"No, because you wouldn't concentrate. Now I'll teach you how to tango," she told me, her eyes unamused by my suggestion.

"What's with the music?" I'd never heard it before and it sounded different.

"You dance to music and this is tango music. It's called the 'Jealousy Tango'. Somehow I thought it was appropriate," her small smile provided the hint.

"I'm not jealous of anyone," I lied. I hadn't done anything bad the night before. Just told a couple of men to stop hovering around her and then showed them what would happen if they didn't. I threw Ichigo out when he brushed closely against my wife. He kept saying it was an accident, but why believe him? I hadn't hurt the kid, even after he refused to fight. To make it fair I'd even told him he could use bankai and I wouldn't use kendo, but he kept backing away saying he didn't want to fight me because it was a party. This began to confirm my suspicion that he was a spineless wimp, especially when he refused to fight Yachiru. As soon as my back was turned, he and his date scurried away and I didn't miss them.

Hitsugaya distracted my attention after that, talking about general matters. The boy was good at making me calm down and I respected him, not least for the number of times he'd helped me out.

Then he suggested that we go outside and spar, just so we could stretch our muscles. Yachiru got excited because she loved it when I fought another captain and Hitsugaya was one of the few people who understood my need to fight and would scrap with me at least once a week. He said it was because I kept him at the top of his form, but I think he enjoyed the battles as much as I. For all his ice, he had a slow burning fire that made him a worthy adversary. Yachiru was watching intently, her eyes gleaming at the prospect of one of her favourite kinds of entertainment. We were getting into the fight, I'd made him go shikai and I'd cut off some of his hair, when my wife stopped us. She said something about it being a party, not an excuse for a brawl. If she hadn't looked so worried I would have told her that it was my party and I could fight if I wanted to. Yachiru began to sulk until Matsumoto told her that I could fight the 10th Division Captain later. It wasn't quite enough so my wife laughed and then gave her a very large piece of chocolate cake. Even though I wasn't happy about giving up a fight, it was good to see my two favourite women getting on so well.

In response to my assurance that I was not jealous she hid a smile. She knew I was. I'd told her often enough.

"No?" she raised her eyebrows at me. "Not of Hisagi or Kira or Renji?"

I pulled her close and kissed her mouth to keep her quiet. I could pretend I wasn't jealous; as long as she loved me I didn't care a damn about anyone else. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"We're meant to be dancing," she reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with," I mumbled. "What do I have to do?"

"First you hold me," she began and then gasped as I embraced her pulling her close against my body, feeling her breast press against me. I inhaled that slight lemon tang to her perfume and wanted to bury my face in her skin to taste it more fully.

"Not like that. I have to be able to move. Put your hand on my waist and hold my hand with yours," as she spoke she demonstrated what she meant.

It was an odd way to hold someone, but I decided to humour her. "Okay, I hold you like this. Can I hold you closer?"

"Not until you've learnt the basic moves and by that I mean the basic dance moves, beloved Zaraki. I'm aware you know other basic moves."

I grinned down at her. "And some more complex ones. Care for me to demonstrate?"

She smiled back, lazily. "Maybe later; when you've learnt some steps. Now this is what you do."

She showed me some moves and I nodded. Taking her in my arms we moved together until she tripped over my foot. Bending down she rubbed her foot and complained, "You're feet are too big, they keep getting in my way."

"You chose the boots and I hate the damned things but I can't do anything to change their size, or the size of my feet," I stared at her cleavage as she bent down, the shirt gaping more the further she bent. "Can we finish this now? I'm hungry."

Standing she looked at me. "Hungry? We'll have dinner after we finish."

Grabbing her I pulled her close while undoing the top two buttons of her shirt. "For you."

"No, not until you've learnt some steps. Stop undoing my blouse, Zaraki. We can have sex later, but I want to concentrate on dancing." She was now holding my hands in hers.

Bending down I kissed her at length, pushing my tongue between her lips. Maybe she would yield to me now. For too short a time she responded and then drew away, her eyes twinkling slightly. "All in good time." I noticed she did not redo the buttons I had unfastened.

Again I held her in the approved manner and followed her instructions. My eyes kept straying downward, looking at the exposed skin and accidentally I tripped her again. This time she swore as she hopped, one hand holding onto my shoulder as she rubbed her toe. Taking advantage of her distraction I undid a few more buttons on her shirt. It was now more than half undone and I could see the curve of her breast properly. I slipped my hand inside, cupping one in my palm.

"If I thought you could dance, I'd think you did that deliberately, Zaraki," she accused me once the pain in her toe had eased.

"Who? Me? Dance? Would I trip you on purpose?" I raised my eyebrows innocently at her.

"Yes, if you wanted to undress me and fuck me, you'd do anything," her hands snaked out and she undid half the buttons on my shirt, her hands lingering on my chest as she traced some muscles. Smiling at her I flexed them, hoping she'd get interested but she abruptly pulled away and removed my hand. "There we're even now. Stop undressing me. You're meant to be learning, not being lecherous."

"It's more fun this way," I said discontented that she'd stopped handling me. "How long does this lesson go for?"

"At least an hour," she said, looking at the clock. We've only spent 5 minutes actually dancing. Most of the time I've spent coping with the damage done by your feet."

Again I took her into my arms, feeling her shirt brushing my chest as we moved together. For a few minutes I followed her lead until she stopped.

"Is it over?" I asked, knowing that I was being optimistic.

"No, of course not. We've come to a part where you have to dip me," she explained, a small furrow between her brows.

Giving into temptation I kissed the small furrow and then licked it gently. The crease disappeared as she looked at me and laughed. "Any excuse, darling Zaraki?"

"Why not?" Then I thought about what she'd said and decided to tease her. "Dip you? In honey so I get to lick it off? Funny sort of thing to do in a dance, but I'm game," I said as I imagined licking her slowly all over, lingering over her skin and then taking her in the bath as I washed off any remainders.

Matsumoto burst out laughing. "At a wedding, the men dip their partners in honey? You do have an imagination, Zaraki. No you hold me in such a way that I lean against your arm. Here, I'll show you, but don't drop me."

"I'm more likely to pick you up and have you against the wall, wife," I growled at her.

"Now is not the time. Put one hand here, and the other here. Not on my breast! Oh" she was silent for a moment as my fingers slid under her shirt and covered one of the curves I'd been observing, rubbing her skin and lingering over her nipples. A few seconds later she cleared her throat and removed my hand. "We're meant to be …"

"Dancing, I know," I interrupted and put my hand where she instructed but the memory of the feeling of her breast in my hand was distracting me.

"Now, dip me," she instructed and as I did so I noticed her mound was tight against my groin. Was she trying to provoke me?

As she rose to a stand I made an offer. "Want me to dip you again?"

She flushed slightly. "Not yet."

I released her. 'That's it then. I'm done."

Her eyes widened and she looked like she might cry. "You promised."

"I promised to learn to dance. Didn't say how long the lessons would be or how often and I never agreed to an hour," I took off the bloody boots and threw them into the corner of the room. I'd never wear the frigging things again. They were too frigging small and damn well hurt.

"Please Zaraki," she said, hugging me from behind, her breasts pressing into my back. One shapely hand slipped under my shirt and across my stomach, stroking the muscles and then moving slightly south. "You promised."

"Let's make this more interesting," I suggested. "Take those stupid shoes off. You're not supposed to be wearing high heels are you?" Caressing her stomach, I looked down at her. "If we don't wear shoes maybe it will make it easier to learn and I might try harder."

"Take off my shoes? That's a request I didn't expect. I thought men liked high heels," she responded, a small disbelieving smile on her face.

"I don't like them. Had a heel land on my foot once and it pierced the flesh. Stupid idea dancing with those things on. Ikkaku told me what happened to him once when his girl kept the shoes on when they fucked. Heel marks all over his back and when she got a little enthusiastic she accidentally dug them in. Nearly took out a kidney. Too kinky for my tastes."

"I don't think I want to hear any more," Matsumoto said as she leant on me to remove her shoes. She placed then carefully at the side of the room. "But don't they make my legs look better?"

That was a stupid question, or was it about reassurance? "Your legs are exceptional but I prefer them to be wrapped around my thighs."

She came close and rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me, moulding her body against mine. I liked it when she did that. My eyes shut I pulled her close against me and bent down to rest my chin on her head, happy to hold her close.

"Will you let me teach you a little more, please dearest husband?" her voice was quiet as she spoke and, as usual when she used a term of endearment, I was almost ready to agree.

But why give in too easily? I wanted to make something I wanted; less of the dancing, more of the fucking. "You've got to make it more interesting, Matsumoto. Give me some incentives."

She continued to snuggle close, which was definitely something I wanted, as she thought. "We could try the bath out after we finish,' was her first suggestion.

"That gives you five minutes starting now," I said kissing her on the forehead.

Smiling slightly she walked me through the steps again a few times, omitting the dip. She kept her distance as my eyes moved from her face to her breasts and back again. Watching her move was getting me harder, if that was possible. At the same time I was watching the time and when it was up I stood completely still.

"One more dip, Zaraki?"

In answer I undid the rest of the buttons of her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders. Seeing her in just the skirt and stockings was the turn on I thought it would be. "If you dance with me like that I'll try for another 10 minutes," was my offer.

She bit her lip, shrugged and then smiled at me. Watching her shrug while topless was always an enjoyable experience. "10 minutes. I think we need to practice the dip again."

I gathered her close and allowed one hand to caress the recently covered flesh, touching her the way I knew she liked and then dipped her, following her form with my mouth. She bent back and my mouth was arousing her nipple as her mound was tight against my groin. I licked and sucked, hearing her breath quicken. She didn't protest or even struggle. Why was she making us both wait? I sucked on her nipple more strongly and she groaned as she closed her eyes.

When I finally pulled her to her feet she gazed at me, dazed. "You're not meant to do that."

"You didn't like it?"

She shook her head emphatically. "No. Like doesn't cover it. But I'm trying to teach you to dance. Take your shirt off."

I smiled, noticing her confusion. She meant she had liked it but was still insisting on training me to dance and she was becoming increasingly aroused. It wouldn't be long before she focused on fucking rather than teaching.

"You can take it off if you let me do this," I said as I ran my hand up under her skirt. As I'd hoped she wasn't wearing any knickers and I could feel how damp she was between her thighs.

"Okay," she said huskily as she removed my shirt, her lips kissing my chest with fervour and then her hands stole down and undid my pants, caressing my cock Maybe this dancing lark was a good idea. She was nearly as horny as when I'd taken her out for dinner.

Clearing her throat again, she tried to regain control of the situation. "Now, let's go through all the moves again."

Being careful of her feet I moved her through the steps until we came to the dip. Quickly I pulled up the front of her skirt as she wrapped one leg around my thigh. As I leant into the dip, I plunged my cock into her wet, hot cunt as my mouth sucked at her breast. I slid in easily and feeling her cunt close around me made me want to continue this. She wanted it as much as I did but I remained still, worried we'd overbalance if I tried to move too much.

"Yes," she sighed loudly.

The 10 minutes weren't up. Reluctantly I withdrew and pulled her to her feet. Her eyes opened and she looked disorientated. "What? Oh, yeah we're dancing."

I kissed her gently and guided her through the steps again. She kept acting like she wanted me to dip her again and I did once more, again thrusting into her as I kissed her other breast. She groaned loudly as I entered her and sighed unhappily when I withdrew.

After that I waited until the time was up, keeping the distance between our bodies. As soon as 10 minutes had finished, I dipped her again, while slipping into her hot centre. This time she put her arms around my neck and wrapped both legs around my thighs. Taking this as a sign the lesson was over, I carried her into the bedroom still impaled on my cock. We were going to fuck, forget dancing. She was moving on me as much as she could, eager for me, but I wanted to make her comfortable while I took her. I pulled her off my dick and lay her on the bed as I ripped off the stupid pants I was wearing. A quick jerk removed the skirt, leaving the stocking on, but I had all the access I required. Getting onto the bed, I wrapped her legs around my thighs and slowly, enjoyably, eased into her.

"I'll pay attention to your breasts later, Matsumoto, but now I think you need a good hard fuck," I told her once I'd managed to get my cock all the way inside her. Her cunt was tight around me and she was moving her hips, rocking her body against me.

"Less talk, more," she said quickening her movements.

"More fucking?" I questioned as I began to thrust into her steadily. I had to stop talking as I wanted to just feel how good she was. It didn't mean I slowed, but increased my speed as she began to moan loudly.

I bent down to kiss her and she grabbed my head kissing me passionately as she continued to screw me in return. While we kissed I felt her body tense and she climaxed shuddering violently, almost biting my tongue. I continued fucking her, highly turned on by how quickly she'd come.

A few seconds later she stirred under me. "Make me come again," she said with determination in her voice.

I stopped and leant on my arms, looking down at her. "Horny, are you beloved?"

"Can't you tell?"

I could. She was almost as hot for me as when I had carried her into the bedroom. Licking her neck, feeling her squirm under me so wantonly made me thrust into her faster. This time as she came she yelled my name loudly and I came at the same time, gasping for air. God, I loved having such a hot wife.

I withdrew, knowing I'd be hard for her in a few minutes, but I wanted to kiss her and play with those amazing breasts. That might make her even more eager for me, but she stopped me.

Looking at her, I saw an expression I didn't like on her face. She seemed worried about something. What could she be worried about? Hadn't she enjoyed the sex? Was there something wrong that she hadn't told me? "Talk, beloved. What's bothering you?"

"You didn't fuck me this morning. You didn't come home at lunch. You were half an hour late tonight. Why Zaraki? Is there someone else?" she asked, surprising me. I heard a tearful quaver behind her words.

"Huh? I did come home at lunch but you were asleep. I didn't wake you because you looked comfortable. How could there be anyone one else?" The woman was crazy.

"Don't I excite you anymore?" she sounded so uncertain, her eyes welling with tears.

Pulling her close to me I tried to work out how I could provide her the comfort she needed. I was hard again and pressed my cock against her, trying to indicate how much she excited me.

"Wasn't I trying to screw you all the time you were teaching me to dance? Before we danced I suggested we have sex instead."

"You only asked me. Usually you just pick me up and carry me into the bedroom and fuck me," she said, sounding fearful and sad. "And you didn't even try to have me this morning. You just kissed me."

I shook my head, unable to believe she had got it so wrong. "Because you looked so freaking tired, beloved, both this morning and at lunch. Retsu told me I have to let you sleep. And I'd promised to let you teach me to dance. We've just screwed and I want to take you again. I want to spend the whole night inside you."

"You're just saying that," my wife said in a sad and small voice. "You don't find me attractive anymore because I'm…."

I kissed her, stopping her words. Pulling her tight against me I caressed her back as my tongue roved in her mouth, finding those places that made her gasp and become needy. She didn't let me kiss her for long and pulled away from me.

"You don't have to pretend Zaraki."

I don't get hard when I'm pretending, damn you."

"You might be thinking about the other woman. Please, be honest with me. Don't try to be kind."

"I'm not bloody pretending woman! I was late because I was jacking off in the office so I wouldn't nail you as soon as I saw you. I hate wanking, but I did it so you could have the dumb dance lesson! No other person could get me to wear those crappy clothes and dance."

She nodded slightly, but still looked worried.

"You could be humouring me so I don't suspect," was her next suggestion.

My temper was rising and taking my face close to hers I was forceful in my words and voice. "Don't say such fucking stupid things, woman! You're really starting to shit me. There isn't anyone else. Hell! Who'd come near me? All your buddies would destroy anyone dumb enough to try and why would I want someone else? I have you. No other woman gets to me like you." Didn't she grasp it? I kissed her lips trying to stop her from uttering another ridiculous fear.

At first she didn't want to kiss me, her body had gone stiff when I yelled at her but as I held her tightly against me I tried to gentle the kiss, make it reassuring. After too long her arms encircled me and she kissed me back properly. I wanted to take her but decided to distract her by something before she began to get worried again.

"I was going to tell you later, but I'll tell you now seeing you're being unreasonable. Tomorrow we're going to the human world for our delayed honeymoon. I want you all to myself with no distractions. We'll be back in time for the wedding."

"I thought you'd forgotten that promise," she said, looking at me in astonishment and a small amount of hope.

"Nope. We've got a week, and maybe we'll forget to return for a few days more. We'll stay in some expensive hotel and all you'll have to do is eat and sleep if you want. I'll even let you continue the dance classes as long as I get to dip you," I told her and brushed my mouth against her cheek.

"No making love?" She sounded sad.

Hearing her use that term again made me laugh. "Yeah, lots of that too, but only when you ask for it. You need a break from the Seireitei. The Captain-General has agreed. Now can we fuck? You won't mind if we don't sleep much tonight. That's the last time I wank. From now on, I'll fuck you even if you are tired. I'll just have to make certain you get enough sleep."

Her face still wore the vestiges of worry and then I realised I hadn't told her what she wanted to hear. "I love you Matsumoto. There can never be anyone else."

Finally she smiled at me, the sad emotions chased away. "Why didn't you say that earlier? Okay, we'll have sex, but only because you want it so bad."

I bent my head and placed my lips on her breast knowing how she'd react. "Yeah. You don't want it at all," I said as her hand encircled my cock. I licked her nipple and she arched underneath me.

"Maybe a little," she said as she pushed me on my back and straddled me. "Maybe, just a little."

* * *

A.N.

For some reason I stared working on another chapter of O&A and another one is planned. I had a particularly kinky idea, but that's for later.

Soundtrack

'Jealousy Tango' Jacob Gade

'Diago 45 Tango' (Bleach Soundtrack 2)

'Slide In' Goldfrapp

Review. I like reviews.


	5. Dirty Linen

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine._

**Dirty Linen**

This was taking too freaking long, as usual. I hated hanging around another Division waiting for something to happen. It always took longer than I was prepared to wait, which meant wasting time while other people bustled around importantly, pretending to be busy. Busy, my arse.

The idiots were spending time gossiping and doing pretend work because none of them had a fucking idea how to do anything without faffing around. The shortest journey might be from point A to point B, but these people didn't seem aware of that. They all seemed to have trouble remembering where point A was and questioning whether point B existed. What was Retsu thinking, allowing these fools to waste time? Their voices jarred on my ears and I felt like telling them to shut the fuck up and get on with whatever they were meant to be doing.

"She won't be long. You could sit down," a passing nurse assured me and I snarled. She gulped and backed away very quickly as I bared my teeth at her, not bothering to hide my frustration at being left here. Even after she hit the wall the nurse tried to back away even further, and looked worried that the wall wouldn't give. Spurred on by her fear and stupidity I sidled closer, invading her personal space until she threw up her hands, shrieked and ran from me.

After that, I noticed that no one was making eye contact with me. Most tried to sneak past as I stubbornly stood in the middle of the hallway. Iemura blanched when he saw me and quickly retraced his steps not daring to turn his back to me but evading any eye contact. Coward. He'd avoided me often recently. Yachiru had laughed when I mentioned it to her. It was good to see her little face alive with amusement.

"He's hiding from everyone in our Division Ken-chan," she told me. "Not that he ever wanted to spend much time with any of us, but he's become a little more nervous. I think it might be because you threw him out the window and maybe a few other things." She giggled and stuffed her mouth full of her favourite sweet.

I grimaced at the memory. I'd forgotten the incident almost as soon as it happened. The fool had annoyed me and I'd simply chosen the quickest way to remove him. Retsu had scolded me, as had Matsumoto, but there was no way in hell I was going to apologise to the guy. What were a few broken bones? He was in 4th Division; he could heal himself. I yawned and stretched, feeling the muscles ripple along my back. I needed a work out, or some sex. Preferably sex, then a fight.

"Kenpachi, you can come in now," Retsu had opened the door to her office and beckoned me to enter.

"I don't know why you sent me out of the room," I told her shortly as I sat as close as I could to Matsumoto. "She's my wife and I want to know what's going on."

"You know very well why I sent you out," Retsu replied tartly. "Remember Iemura? He was checking Ran to see if there were any problems and you injured him. I had to ask for assistance to heal him quickly so he could return to his duties. The poor man has had a lot to bear in the past few weeks."

I sighed angrily, the breath hissing out of my mouth at yet another reminder. "I've told you, Retsu, he touched her, on the stomach. No man touches my wife, if you can call that excuse for a Shinigami, a man. And he gave us that stupid advice. I did what he said and I made her cry. I hurt her and she almost left me!"

"I didn't leave you. Beloved Zaraki, in the first place Iemura was trying to help me recover from a trauma and when you threw him out the window he was checking the development of our baby. He had to touch me," Matsumoto said evenly. I could tell she was trying to hide the smile on her face as she gained further evidence of my overprotective attitude.

I scowled at my wife who looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Every day when I woke, holding her in my arms I kept wondering if she'd grown more beautiful during the night. She might look tired, but it didn't change the way I saw her. I didn't tell her, of course. She knew how I felt and didn't need to hear the words. "He didn't have to look like he was enjoying it," was my response. "He was smiling."

"It wasn't a smile. It was a rictus grin. From terror. He's always been scared of you and you were glaring at him all the time. When you came here and bellowed at him about making me cry he nearly lost control of his bladder. Now, be nice," Matsumoto placed her hand on mine.

"Hmmm. Whatever. Anyway, I wouldn't throw you out the window if you touched her, Retsu. I trust you," I told the 4th Division Captain. I didn't want to listen to my wife excuse Iemura. I just wanted to take her soft hand and place it where I needed it most.

Retsu smiled at my wife but spoke to me. "But if I touch you, your wife might give me a lesson in aerodynamics. It might hurt my child." She patted her stomach complacently.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why would you need to touch me? I'm not sick. Anyway, Matsumoto likes you too much to do that."

"No one touches you, Zaraki! I'll permit Yachiru, but any other female will have to face me," while her face remained calm, the threat in my wife's voice was convincing. I didn't doubt that she would, but a smug grin crossed my face at the vehemence in her tone. Although I knew she loved me, it was nice that she was a little possessive. "But, for you, Retsu I might make an exception, as long as I wasn't sent out of the room."

The women smiled at each other, sharing one of their damned female jokes. They were laughing about me and my jealous nature, but what did I care?

"Are you all right beloved? Are there any problems?" I tried to hide the concern in my tone. Knowing what she had experienced made me fear for her and our child but she seemed to be okay.

"I'm fine, Zaraki," her eyes shone as she smiled at me, and her hand tightened on mine.

"That's not quite true, Ran. You're too tired," Retsu turned to me and gave me a stern look. "It's good that you've arranged a break for your wife, but I must emphasise again, let her rest. As your medical adviser I insist that you limit your sexual congress."

Hearing these words made me frown heavily. "What! I've got to limit the number of times I fuck my wife? How many times a day? Five? Six?"

I didn't know what Retsu's problem was. She coloured brightly as her eyes widened. "Limit….six…What are you saying Captain? Do you inflict your attentions on your wife more than six times a day?"

"If we have the day off. Why? Do you think it's too few?" I asked innocently. From her reaction I knew that wasn't what she meant.

Matsumoto slapped my hand lightly. "Stop teasing our friend Zaraki! You're not being fair. Just because you're insatiable doesn't mean everyone else is."

I grabbed the hand that slapped me and held it tightly. I wasn't insatiable. I just liked having sex with her as often as possible.

Retsu had regained her composure. "In the interests of the health of your wife and baby, you should limit yourself to twice a day, at the very most."

I could not prevent my jaw from dropping. Twice a day? Two fucks a day? That was only a warm up and I didn't think I'd like that at all.

"While I know you're trying to provide the best advice you can, Retsu, I don't think it will work," the sincerity was credible and I grinned at my wife. She liked sex as much as I did. "Zaraki doesn't cope well on rationed sex. If he doesn't… I mean, if we don't, urrr…" she ran out of words and then looked around the room as if trying to find some way to explain.

"I get irritable if I don't fuck her regularly. You should remember that from Las Noches." Stating the case as bluntly as I could seemed the best course. Irritable was a word, but it didn't explain how fighting was the only thing that controlled my needs. I had always had a high sex drive, but since the first time I'd had Matsumoto, the need to fuck her seemed to increase each time I had her. Remembering how often I'd jacked off when she went to the human world after we'd finally got together made me more determined to fuck her. Looking at her I was starting to feel the need, again.

"And it like it; very much. I don't want to stop," Matsumoto was gazing sincerely at Retsu as she spoke and then she glanced at me and smiled; a slow sultry smile. Even though her speech was low, I knew she meant it. As I reward for standing up for me, I'd take her as soon as I could, make her come multiple times as she screamed my name. Licking my lips in anticipation, I noticed Retsu regarding me, a wry smile on her face. "He followed your advice and we didn't have sex for two days," Matsumoto raised her eyes and stared hard at Retsu. "I thought he'd found someone else! I was going crazy!"

Retsu laughed. She laughed so hard, she had to close her eyes and tears seeped out the corners. We watched her laugh and I smiled a little at the absurd belief my wife had just voiced. Calming down she cast an amused look at my wife and said, "A few minutes ago you admitted that you would not permit any other woman to touch him. Now you're saying that you thought he was seeing someone else?"

"I'm pregnant; I'm allowed to have strange ideas. What was I supposed to think?" Matsumoto replied, while I noticed that she didn't seem certain.

"As the good captain seems unable to keep his hands, or his gaze, off you, I don't imagine you have anything to worry about, but that is not what we are discussing. While you are on leave I expect you to rest, eat, sleep and relax. That is the main objective of the time away from here." There was no doubt she meant what she said.

"As it's our substitute honeymoon, I'm not cutting back on the screwing," I announced. "Our last honeymoon was interrupted too many times."

I expected Retsu to argue with us both, and waited for the words, explanations and advice concerning health. Her eyes went dark as she was obviously remembering that time and the complications that followed. She said nothing and just shook her head.

"Is Matsumoto healthy?" I demanded. Returning to the starting point I decided to establish where the problems existed.

"Yes, she's been eating regularly and the baby is developing well. It's very large, surprisingly so. If I didn't know better I'd think…" Retsu broke off after receiving a warning look from my wife.

'"What's that about? A large baby? Of course it'll be big, it's my kid," I thought. Later Matsumoto would tell me what she was trying to keep secret. I'd make her tell me by the usual method. Kiss her that special way.

"When she returns, like all of us, she will have to reduce the number of hours she works. I've told her Captain and now I'm telling you," the gentleness of Retsu's voice didn't fool me for a moment. The warning was clear, but I'd treat her warning as I considered all warnings: ignore it completely. Warnings were just that.

"Good. Less work, more time for me." I felt that was compensation and if she was at home more often, maybe I'd be in my office less often.

"More time for your wife to rest," Retsu told me pointedly. "It's not all about you."

"Can we go now?" I'd learnt all I was going to and I wanted to get moving. There was that nagging need to have my wife within the next few minutes. Even though I could run fast, I didn't think we'd get anywhere secure enough to have sex soon enough. Then I looked at my wife and remembered something she'd said. Something about a linen room in 4th Division.

Matsumoto caught my glance. A puzzled look crossed her face. This time she obviously didn't know what I was thinking, but that meant I could surprise her. I liked surprising her, but I had to find out where the bloody room was.

"Yes, you may go," Retsu said, resignation in her voice. "Have a nice holiday. I wish I could have a holiday before my baby is born."

"Tell the Captain-General he owes you one," I told her, not really paying attention. "How long's it been since you had any time off?"

Bewilderment covered her face. "I don't remember, except that day we went to the beach. I don't think I've ever had a holiday longer than a day."

"There's your problem," I smiled at my friend. "Even Fong's had a holiday."

My wife interrupted. "That wasn't a holiday," she reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." It wasn't important. We were still here talking about other people when I wanted to see what was so good about this linen room. "See you Retsu."

"What are you wearing to the wedding?" The question came from out of the blue and I wondered why the hell Retsu had asked me, but she'd asked my wife. What was it with women and clothes? And I wanted out of here.

"I thought I'd buy something in the human world," my wife said. "Did you want me to look for something for you?"

Why was she offering? Couldn't she tell I wanted to leave, now? I grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet, a bit too forcefully.

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Use a little less force than that! Your wife is not a sack of rice that can be hauled around," Retsu warned. She was writing quickly on a piece of paper which she handed to my wife. "Here's my size and a few things I'd like. I want something special and I can't find it here. Ask Yoruichi to help you choose. I always did like her taste in clothes."

I was stunned. Did that mean that Retsu was going to wear some skin tight pants and shirt to a wedding? Weird. I didn't think she'd go for that sort of thing but it would certainly draw attention.

"Some of the kimonos she wore were truly beautiful," Retsu breathed with admiration. "The colours, the textures and the patterns. I always wondered where she got those silks and brocades. The way they felt when the cloth accidentally brushed against my skin made other fabric seem harsh and coarse." Her voice was heavy with a longing for the material. I'd never thought she acted like most women, but now she was proving she had her flaws.

"Enough," I growled. This was a waste of time when I could be screwing. "See you later."

My hand was opening the door when my wife said, "Take care Retsu. Make sure that man takes good care of you. I'll bring you back the most beautiful kimono I can find."

I didn't bother listening to the reply. Men, women, relationships. Urgh. The amount of bloody romance going on was sickening. It was a damn good reason to get away and get my woman alone. I wanted sex, not to spend time gazing into her eyes and saying stupid things about love and forever. Even my senior officers were carrying on like they'd forgotten their bloody training. I'd caught Ikkaku trying to hide a bunch of flowers one day. He looked like an idiot holding them, a goofy smile in his face.

I stopped after we got out the door and bent down to whisper in my wife's ear. "Where's the linen room?"

A nurse stopped, looked at me and then rapidly moved off. Maybe she'd overheard, but that wasn't my problem.

"Linen room? Why do you want to know…Oh." It was obvious she was getting the idea as she looked up at me. "But what about the honeymoon? The human world?"

"Yeah, we'll go, later. Right now, beloved, I'm horny." I pressed against her and she smiled up at me as she recognised the truth of my claim.

"And you can't wait?" she guessed.

Who ever said the woman was slow? She led me into another hallway. The door she indicated was like all the other doors and I tried the handle. It wouldn't move. A bit of pressure and it turned in my hand with a cracking sound.

"Zaraki, did you break the lock?" A look of admiration in her eyes made me flex my muscles a little to impress her further.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" I pushed the door open and followed her into the room.

I hardly spared a glance at the room, turned and shut the door. The handle fell off and I cursed, uncertain if that meant we were locked in. For a second I thought about trying to open the door, but I felt a pair of arms embrace me and then I didn't give a damn about the fucking door.

"Why are we here?" my wife breathed at me as she hugged me. Her hands slid from my chest down further.

Why was she asking the question? She knew the answer already. To keep her sweet I decided to indulge her. "You seemed interested in the place. Thought you might want to see it," I said. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want."

By this time I'd turned around, undone her sash and pulled her shirt apart. I missed the days when I ripped her clothes off. That had been much faster but she'd mentioned that she'd received a number of reprimands about waste when she requisitioned new uniforms. Bloody cheap skate Shinigami. What were a few uniforms?

She'd already removed my eye patch and thrown it over her shoulder. That was often an indication that she wasn't averse to the idea of a fuck. That and her hands were busy undoing my shirt. "No, we don't have to do anything, Zaraki. We don't have to do anything at except you have to make love to me in the next five minutes. It's a pity this room is too small for a tango lesson."

Just hearing her say that made my cock swell even larger. That lesson had paid off big time for me. The sex has been amazing and she'd been hot and eager all night. She'd been the one to keep me awake, demanding I prove again that I wasn't interested in anyone else. When she finally fell asleep, her head on my chest, where it belonged, I wondered if she'd insist on more lessons. I wasn't sure if the dancing or the jealousy had fuelled her lust.

Her hands were tugging at my sash and she swiftly slid her hand inside, grasping me within her soft but calloused palm. My cock jerked against the contact and I groaned with pleasure as she began to stroke me.

"You like it when I touch you, don't you Zaraki," she murmured and my hand slid onto her skin.

It wasn't good enough. I hated not having the access I wanted. 'Undo the bloody things, or I'll rip them," I told her.

And she did, almost immediately, but it meant she stopped touching me which was not the good part of the plan, but when the fabric slid down her legs my hand quickly moulded itself to her sex. It was her turn to groan as I clumsily undid the fastening holding up my pants with one hand. As soon as I was free her hands were on me again.

There we were, a married couple, expecting our first child, groping each other impatiently in a linen room with a broken lock, but I didn't care. She was slick under my fingers and she was parting her legs further, opening up to me as her hand busily encircled the base of my cock, tugging on the skin and caressing my balls.

"Now, Zaraki, please now." She was panting and I could see her breasts rising and falling with the urgency of her breathing.

"What, no foreplay?" I questioned. Kissing the top of her shoulder I wanted her mouth to meet mine, feel her sweet nipples responding to my tongue.

"No time," she said her voice becoming even huskier. Pushing me against the wall she tried to climb my body using the shelves behind me to gain the purchase she needed. It didn't work very well and while she grabbed my shoulders hard, trying to haul her body up further she began to slip.

I grabbed her and held her close against me, but I didn't want her against the wall, not this time. It might be considered as tiring her out and I didn't want any more grief from any other bloody person who thought they could interfere with my life.

It was then I noticed something unusual about the floor of the linen room. There seemed a sort of mat rolled against the wall. Using my foot, as I was holding her in my arms, I kicked at in and it unrolled.

"This room is popular for good reason," I said and immediately placed my wife on the mattress where I joined her.

Before I could move further she was on top of me, rubbing her breasts against my chest as she nipped at me neck with her teeth. Her hands left my shoulders and were stroking me.

"It's like that, is it beloved?"

"Shhh, Zaraki. Someone might hear us and come and investigate," she told me. "And then I won't be able to do this."

Moving astride me she grabbed my cock and rubbed it between her legs, over her clit and let it barely touch her wet cunt. She was repaying my favour of the night we spent in the human world but this time she was driving me out of my mind with lust. I tried to thrust up but she moved away and chided me.

"Tsk, tsk, Zaraki. Are you hot and bothered, beloved husband? This is good too." She smiled at me and wriggled slightly as I tried to hold her and she slid down out of my reach and began to tickle the soles of my feet. I hated the feeling and almost let out a roar of displeasure. Instead I grunted angrily.

One minute she was desperate for me and now she was playing games? I couldn't work her out sometimes. While I liked the constant surprises, I really wanted the sex. I reached down and pulled her up so we was lying flat on top and me and then I rolled until I was above her, lying between her legs.

"Oooh, Zaraki. I love it when you're masterful," she said. I wondered if she was going to giggle and tried to work out what the hell she was thinking. She seemed to be going through every mood and the result was she was holding out on me. "Don't you like it when I touch your feet? What if you had roared and some one walked in, finding us like this. What would they say about the 11th Division Captain and his lustful wife?" She still seemed on the verge of giggling and while it was nice to see her happy, it didn't seem right.

"Who do you expect to walk in?" I asked. "Iemura?" I added, naming the person I was least concerned about interrupting us.

Her reaction to my question was unexpected. She did giggle. Her hands released me and the lust seemed to flee her face as she giggled and breasts jiggling from the jerky breaths she was taking. The loss of her touch was unwelcome but the giggles were infuriating.

Confused, I moved onto my side and supporting my head on my arm I looked at her questioningly. She was giggling slightly and I waited for her to finish. I didn't feel like fucking her when she was giggling. That would be distracting and I was sure I wouldn't enjoy it and nor would she. My cock was starting to ache and I shifted slightly and it grazed her leg. I didn't say anything, waiting for some sign of what she wanted.

At length she stopped. She hiccuped a few times and a guilty look swept over her face. Covering her eyes with her hand she said, "I'm sorry."

She was sorry. Great. That really helped but I didn't know why she was sorry and what she'd do to make it up to me. While I knew how she could do so, in the mood she was in I wasn't sure what she'd do next.

"I didn't mean to giggle," she said quietly. "I want you, but I thought of how you threw Iemura out the window and then I wondered if he'd ever met anyone here and then you mentioned him…" she began to giggle again.

I was shocked and to be honest slightly hurt. She'd been thinking about another man when I she was naked with me and the man, if you could call him that, was Iemura. My erection vanished in a second and I stood, pulling my clothing together. I'd hoped she'd thought only of me but now I was finding out the truth. Fuck the truth. I didn't like it.

"Shit! You're thinking about that limp cocksucker while you're with me," I hadn't meant to say anything, but she had to work it out eventually.

Instantly she was on her feet, hugging me, her naked breasts pressing into my chest as she entwined her arms around my neck pulling my face down level to hers. "Not like that Zaraki. I had a momentary flash of him falling over his own feet after what Retsu told me." Her voice was low and soft and her breasts always felt good when they were naked. Her erect nipples were pressing into my chest through my shirt.

I looked into her eyes. "Why were you talking about that idiot? I thought you'd be discussing babies and women's stuff."

She gnawed on her bottom lip as if she was trying to decide if she would tell me something. I let my hands slide down her until I was cupping her firm arse in my hands. My cock was stirring to life but I was concerned she might start giggling again. "I'll tell you," she said and then gnawed her lip again, "But I might start giggling again. I'm not giggling about you, but being here makes it difficult."

"Why's that?" I asked. I'd dropped my mouth to her collar bone as was lightly drawing her flesh into my mouth and sucking it, wanting to taste her. She arched against me for a second but then answered.

"Iemura's become slightly obsessed with the linen room," she said and kissed my cheek. "He apparently heard some rumours and Retsu told me he's walked in on a few people in here recently, even when the door was locked. He must have had a key made, but Retsu hasn't found it yet. Don't you remember Ikkaku complaining about the man interrupting him at a critical point?"

"Yeah, but I didn't ask him about it. I thought he might have been trying a new attack or something." I'd over heard my 3rd seat moaning on at the 5th seat a day or so ago about Iemura. I hadn't paid much attention as I'd been feeling deprived at the time. I'd been trying not to fuck my wife because everyone was telling me how tired she was and didn't want to hear other people grumble. "Yumichika was complaining about something similar." I'd forgotten that.

My wife chuckled and I loved the way it pushed her body against mine. Maybe giggling might not be so bad. "Well, apparently they'd both been in here at different times when Iemura walked in. Retsu has since told him that he's now banned from the linen room because of the number of items they had to launder to remove his blood. He's even more afraid of 11th Division than ever before. The door is kept locked to prevent people from using it for assignations."

As she spoke pictures began to form in my mind. Iemura wandering to find varied couples in here fucking and then getting beaten up for his interference. That guy seemed to attract trouble. I laughed and looking up into my face she laughed with me while loosening my clothes again. "That sad bastard better not walk in on us or I'll not only give him flying lessons, I might teach him to sing in a higher pitch," I told her before I kissed her.

She nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Don't even consider thinking about anyone else while we're here," I told her. We were now lying down again and I'd arranged her the way I wanted her to be.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," she said softly with a trace of regret and resignation in her voice. "I don't want anyone to walk in…"

I kissed her and then said, "It got you even hotter when you thought people might see us making out in the human world," I reminded her.

"We didn't know any of them except for that perverted shopkeeper. But remember when Ikkaku overheard us," she reminded me, the sheepish look indicating how embarrassing she still found that memory.

I opened my mouth to reassure her, but it seemed pointless. Too often in the past there had been an audience, whether actively watching or at least aware that we were screwing each other. She liked privacy.

"At the hotel we can use a Do Not Disturb Sign," she said wistfully. "We don't have one here. I don't want to be disturbed. Not now." She was touching my cheek with gentle fingers and I knew I had to indulge her, this time.

Sighing I got to my feet and did up my clothes and regretfully helped her replace hers, though my fingers lingered on her skin. I bent down to kiss her, holding her tight. I'd carry her home, fast, have her, fling a few things into a bag and start the honeymoon. The way I was feeling seven days wouldn't be enough.

The door handle rattled and then fell to the floor as the door was pushed open.

"Stay there, Iemura. I'll get the clean sheets. I'm directing you to stay outside. Remember the last time you disobeyed my command?" It was Retsu's voice, calm but with a hint of steel under the words. It was evident that her subordinate was causing her some concern.

As soon as she saw us, I heard her gasp and then laugh. "11th Division and 10th Division again. At least you have your clothes on."

"Just wanted to see the room, Retsu. We have, so we'll be leaving," I said. And cradling my wife tenderly in my arms, I ran as fast as I could home, glad we were fully dressed and had been standing when Retsu had opened the door. I think I may have knocked Iemura over on the way out, but I couldn't be sure. I recalled my elbow glancing off something, making a crunching sound as it did so. My elbow felt fine, so it must have been him.

Before I shut and locked the door to my quarters, I placed the Do Not Disturb Sign on the door.

"I thought you'd left Captain," Yumichika said appearing at my elbow, just as I fixed the last corner.

"I have. You're having a hallucination," I shot back. Couldn't he tell I wasn't interested in talking to him? The man probably could tell, but didn't care as long as he got what he wanted.

"Before you go, I need you to sign this requisition," he said thrusting a piece of paper and a pen in my hands. "You don't have to read it," he said swiftly.

Something in his tone alerted me. He was trying too hard to appear casual and I quickly glanced at the words. The scheming bastard had written an order for a holiday for himself and one companion. I laughed as I crumpled the order in my hand, breaking the pen at the same time.

"But Captain," he protested, fluttering his eyelashes at me.

"But nothing. You can wait until I return and then ask properly. Sneaky bugger, trying to get me to sign this when you thought I was distracted. Why don't you do something to shock me while I'm away, like doing your fucking work and maybe I'll think about it?"

I ignored his words and went into my quarters shutting the door firmly behind me. Once the door was secured, I turned into the room, expecting to meet my wife in the bedroom. Instead a welcome sight met my eyes. A lush, naked woman was stretched out on the floor, her arms reaching for me. She'd grabbed the sheet I kept in the room and the cushions and made a comfortable make shift bed reminiscent of the one in the linen room. After stripping as speedily as I could without shredding my clothes I joined her only to have her encourage me to lie on my back.

Once again she moved astride me, but instead of any fore play she immediately urged me inside her. There was no hint of giggling as she pushed her hips down on mine, her tongue showing between her teeth in concentration. Her eyelids slid halfway shut in pleasure and she remained immobile for a few seconds as her hands rested on my shoulders. The heat of her, the slippery feel of her around me made me want to move, but I at the same time, I wanted to savour our joining.

She began to move up but I placed my hands firmly on her thighs and held her so she was fully impaled on my cock. I wanted to feel how tightly her cunt gripped me and watch as her eyes got darker and the pupils dilated. She struggled, just a little, which made her breasts bounce slightly, drawing my attention to them and then her bottom lip protruded slightly.

"I'm pouting, Zaraki," she told me in case I hadn't noticed.

I growled just slightly before I answered. "Why are you pouting, Matsumoto? Don't you like feeling my cock inside you?"

She leant down and kissed me lingeringly on my mouth. "I do, but I want to move."

I made a pretence of thinking about it while I felt her get hotter and wetter the longer I held her in place. A little jiggle brought her no movement and she placed her hands over mine, trying to shift them. It didn't work, nor did trying to slide her fingers under mine. Holding her in place I began to thrust upwards slightly but as I was so deeply inside her, the friction generated was very limited and she rolled her eyes at me. Releasing my hand she tried to slip her fingers between us to touch her clit but I was expecting this and tilted her slightly forward so the angle was wrong. It also brought her breasts close to my face. I licked her nipples lightly and then blew on them watching them contract under the warm air.

"Why do you want to torment me like this," her moan was almost a whimper of despair. "I want you…"

"You've got me," I told her, allowing a little movement and thrusting deep within her. She gasped and quickly began to ride me as much as she could.

"You should see yourself, beloved. Your eyes look at me with such a wild longing and your skin quivers as I touch you. This is why I do it. You work yourself up with such yearning and I want to see you stare at me with that hunger in your eyes," I groaned as she continued to fuck me.

While it was great when she was on top, I recalled that she needed to rest. I eased her down and took the top position. All the extra movement made our bodies slither touching each other, rubbing my chest against hers, our legs entwining and my hands touching as much as I could while I encouraged her to move into the position I wanted. Each pressure of flesh pushing onto overheated flesh caused her to emit little moans as she moved against me.

"Why do you have to be on top?" she asked plaintively as I spread her legs wide and began to take her hard, sinking into her as she eagerly met me.

I stopped to catch my breath before I answered her. "You're supposed to rest. How can you rest when you have to do all the work?"

"Liar," she told me as I began kissing her neck and I felt her tighten. "Must you always be in charge?"

"Yeah."

She moaned and writhed under me as I continued to drive my body into hers. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and her eyes were closed in pleasure as her breath grew more ragged. I move slightly, changing the angle, just a little, that extra inch that she liked. The effect was immediate and she clutched me tightly as she screamed my name.

As she came, her body closing around me, she clasped her arms around me as if scared I would leave her. Her hands stroked and soothed and in response to her enthusiasm I spilled inside her.

Mindful of her condition, once I'd finished, I moved to one side and stroked her breasts. She'd pleased me once more.

She continued to lay there, her eyes shut and her breathing slowing down. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and I idly picked up a strand and began to play with it, teasing her nipples with the ends, moistening the end of the hair with my tongue and then ticking her breasts with the pointed end.

"That feels nice," she sighed and opened her eyes to look at me. "We have to pack."

"Mmmm. I suppose so. Or we could just get changed and buy whatever we need when we get there." Packing was boring.

She smiled at me; her eyes no longer half shut and delight sparkling in their depths. "We can go shopping?" The excitement in her voice warned me that I'd possibly made a dangerous promise. But what the hell? How much money would Matsumoto want to spend?

"Yeah, sure," I said and lazily tried to pull her close to kiss her. I found I was only clutching empty air as my wife was racing into our bedroom.

"I'll only pack a few things," she called to me. "Please get dressed beloved husband. I want to start our honeymoon."

"I thought we already had," I said, a feeling of concern spreading over me. I'd only now remembered some story Hitsugaya had told me about my wife and shopping. My only hope was he'd been exaggerating.

* * *

A.N.

There, chapter 5. Chapter 6 might be a little quicker to be released, but it depends. My leisure time has been seized by work. Oh, yeah, thanks to the people who reviewed.

Happy Birthday, Kashima. This is for you.

Soundtrack

'Burnin'/Too Long' Daft Punk

'Am I Not Sweet' Natural Born Hippies

'Here' 39 Vybes

Review. I like reviews.


	6. Suite Surprise

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine._

**Suite Surprise**

Maybe it was my own fault, but how was I meant to know? We'd never packed to go anywhere together. When she'd followed me to Hueco Mundo she'd only carried a bag with essentials like food and I thought she was sensible about her needs. I'd never lived with a female, except Yachiru, and she never carried more than an assortment of sweets.

It was only now that I found out that my wife had so many bags and she wanted to take each one of them on our honeymoon. I'd mentioned once or twice in the hours she kept me hanging around, that we were only going for a week. I'd then try to indulge in some pre-human world sex, but she whirled out of my arms, twittering on about shoes, or makeup or matching handbags. I indulged her, after recent problems I thought it was necessary, but I was becoming increasingly annoyed.

Eventually I sat down, out of the way of the activity, and sipped grimly at some tea she'd made when I told her I wanted sake. It was no substitute. I was fed up. "Matsumoto! You have five fucking minutes before we leave. If you're not ready…"

My words were cut off when I felt a pair of warm arms embrace me as her chin rested on top of my head. "There's no need to roar at me, beloved. I'm ready."

Feeling her breasts against my back made me turn around and before I could tug gently at her shirt she grabbed one of my hands. "I said I'm ready. I meant ready to leave."

Her lips gleamed an enticing pink and her eyes sparkled. She looked different. "What did you do to your face?" I demanded with a great amount of toleration.

A wry smile passed over her face. "I applied a little bit of make-up, darling. To make me look more attractive."

I frowned. Make-up? Now? "Why the hell are you putting stuff on your face?"

She didn't meet my gaze and instead concentrated on getting the bags together. "No reason. Don't I look better with it on?"

I was suspicious. There had to be a reason she was wearing make-up. And how did I answer the question? Yes, she looked better with the make-up, or no, she looked better without the make-up, or she looked fine either way? Or did I ignore the question? What did she want me to say? This was one of those questions that could mean the difference between lots of sex and no sex whatsoever.

"You haven't worn make-up before," I accused. That might distract her from expecting an answer.

"Yes, I did. I wore it when we went out for your birthday and the next night for your party," she said calmly, but I could see she wasn't calm.

Had she? I couldn't recall, but the restaurant had been dimly lit and the street lighting wasn't very bright. I'd only noticed she looked hot. As for the party, I'd hardly managed to get close to her all evening.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" Should I lie and say I noticed she was wearing it when we went out? If I kissed her, maybe I could stop this now. I pulled her close, tilted her face to meet mine and moved my lips to hers, but she turned her face away at the last moment and my mouth ended up on her ear. I liked her ears, but I wanted to kiss her mouth, not whisper pleasantries.

To say I was stunned was an understatement. What the fuck had gone wrong in the last five minutes that I hadn't noticed? I opened my mouth but she was looking at me, very closely.

"Zaraki, you didn't notice, did you?" She had become slightly stiff in my arms and it seemed wrong unless she was in pain because I was treading on her foot or something. I checked and neither of my feet was resting on hers and I was purposely not holding her too tight.

"Why would I notice? I was staring at my wife who was looking very good. But you always look good," I said hoping that was a loophole. A counter-accusation might distract her. "Why did you turn your face away when I tried to kiss you?"

"I've just done my lips, applied lipstick" she answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"So?"

I felt her sigh. Feeling her sigh when I was holding her close made certain parts of my body suddenly surge to life. She felt it too and quickly said, "No."

I released Matsumoto and stepped back. She'd refused to kiss me and was now denying me sex. Worst of all, this was just the beginning of the honeymoon. I began to feel the slow, simmering boil of anger. Having a fight before the honeymoon! It seemed we were fated to fight whenever I finally got a chance to get her alone for a few days and I was aware that if I said anything it would reveal my feelings. Then she'd want to know why I was angry and I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to leave and hopefully she'd get over whatever was making her act like this by the time we got to the hotel. Being a man, with more control over my emotions, I'd easily have my anger resolved, especially if a fuck was in the offing. "Let's go," I said shortly and opened the door. Ikkaku and Yumichika were there, along with a few other well wishers.

"Grab some bags," I said. "My wife has no understanding of how long a week is," were my fair and justified comments.

"And my husband has no understanding of how long a week can be if you don't have the right shoes," my wife rejoined, unfairly, as Ikkaku heaved a bag onto his back, without any complaint.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered under my breath.

"I see you took my advice," I heard Momo say chattily to my wife and I shot her a hard look. I still didn't trust the woman. She had bad taste and worse judgment. I'd tried to insist that Matsumoto end her friendship with her, but she'd shrugged and told me that she wouldn't interfere with my pals. Scowling at the memory I didn't want to consider how she could do that, anyway.

"Yes," Matsumoto said and shot me a quick glance.

"You look much better. Don't neglect your skin. I mean even Toshiro, who can be very unobservant, told me I had panda eyes when I woke up after being in the coma," Momo gabbled on. "Men notice these things."

"Yes, Momo," my wife interrupted, a warning in her voice. "You've told me that already."

"Ken-chan," Yachiru said from my back, where she'd jumped. "Don't forget your promise to buy me a surprise."

"I remember. You wrote me a list of surprises, and made three copies," she was getting a little greedy and I blamed my wife for indulging her.

"I gave one to Mummykins. She promised not to lose it and buy me everything on the list," she said sweetly.

"Why do you call her that?" I asked yet again. It didn't suit Matsumoto and I often wondered if it was an insult. When talking to Matsumoto she called her Matsomummy or Mother Rangiku and I wasn't sure which was worse.

"Because it annoys the heck out of you," she chortled. She bounced on my back and then recited a list of other names she'd thought of giving Matsumoto, some mentioning the size of her breasts, the others relating to other physical attributes. I hadn't liked any of them and when she'd finally suggested 'Mummykins' I'd only grunted without the previous distaste.

"All the women in my life are giving me hell," I thought. I'd missed out on some of the conversation between my wife and her friend, but I noticed the colour rising in Matsumoto's cheeks. Her face had a set look and her lips were firmly pressed together as she kept her eyes firmly ahead.

I knew that look. I recognised it slightly from the first time after we'd fucked and I was telling her what to do. The expression was the one she wore as she became increasingly stubborn. In the time we'd been married I'd learnt to shut up for a little while once her lips were pressed together, if it suited my purposes. The fact that Momo kept talking and had managed to summon up the rest of the expression meant she either didn't care, or hadn't noticed.

We were approaching the gateway and I was keeping my distance from Matsumoto. This was going to be a fucking nightmare if she was in this mood. Momo was chattering on and I saw the steely glint enter my wife's eyes. I was unsure whether I should grin or frown. The chances were good that she'd say something scathing, or shocking. I hoped she'd say it loud enough so I could hear, but as if reading my thoughts, she stood still, bent down and whispered in Momo's ear. I saw Aizen's former lieutenant blink, her mouth still half opened. Her eyes became slightly unfocused and glassy and she remained behind as we walked the last few steps.

"Make sure her husband comes to retrieve her, if she doesn't snap out of it in a few minutes, won't you Ikkaku. She might be a little quiet for an hour or so," my wife said to my third seat.

"With any luck it will be longer than that," he said, grinning broadly. "I've taken to hiding when I see her. She doesn't know when to shut up."

Matsumoto giggled and seeing her amused, I laughed, my good humour restored. "Yachiru, you'll be acting captain, but you have to get agreement from Ikkaku and Yumichika for any changes."

She pouted. "Spoiling my fun, Ken-sama? Why can't I make up a few new instructions, huh? Please?"

"Like the others? No. We need order. If there's going to be anarchy, I want to be in the thick of it." I instructed.

After a farewell that went on hours too long in my opinion, even though Matsumoto assured me it was only five minutes, we were on our way and I was carrying most of the damned bags. Fortunately the journey was short and we spent little time at the pervert's shop, retrieving our Giga's. We then took a taxi to the hotel I'd booked.

My wife gasped as she looked around, her eyes wide with appreciation. I saw she'd noted the fountain, the large windows, flowers, gift shops, chandeliers, paintings, the marble floors and obsequies staff, all chosen to impress her. Within minutes of our cab door shutting, her luggage had been placed on a trolley and we were being ushered to the reception desk.

"We have a reservation," I said as I pulled a card made of plastic from a leather pouch I had in my pocket. The card was a funny dull silvery colour with strange symbols all over it and again I saw Matsumoto's eyes go wide.

"You can go and look at the shops," I told her knowing that this could take a few minutes. Why these things were so difficult was a mystery, but she was obviously itching to look at the stuff for sale. Nodding she wandered over to a place labelled 'Tour Desk', and picked up a few coloured pieces of paper. She began to talk animatedly to the young man sitting behind the desk who immediately perked up when she moved close to him. I caught his eye and gave him a certain glare and he stiffened immediately, his relaxed pose becoming very formal as he spoke to my wife.

"Ah Mr and Mrs…." The concierge's words finished in a cough as I stared meaningfully at him. I'd instructed the hotel that no names were to be uttered aloud. "Sir, Madam, we are so pleased to welcome you to our establishment. You have requested the Orchid Suite which we gladly have made available to you. The booking indicates a week, with the possibility of extension, if you find you are enjoying the amenities of our hotel. As you have already been booked in, all I need to do is provide you with the entry card keys and assurance that if you require anything, please ask you're but…. I'm sorry. I just noticed an omission. You have no butler assigned to your Suite. If you are prepared to allow a staff member to escort you to your room, I will assign one immediately so you can meet him."

I smiled, pleasantly, and the man quailed. "No.'

"No? Sir? I don't understand?" he was quivering and I wondered if the tailored suit hid muscle or flab. From the look of him, it was probably flab. "Our suites all come with a butler. It is part of the service we offer."

"We don't want a butler. I don't want someone in the room unless I ask for them. It was a condition of the booking. Check it," I commanded.

"But, sir. A butler adds that touch…"

"If I need someone I'll ring. I don't want some bloody wanker anticipating my needs. Especially if he can't supply them," I grinned and winked at Matsumoto who was walking back with a happy smile on her face.

"Can we go to our room now? I'm hungry and need a bath and I want to be rested for the shopping tour I booked tomorrow."

My wife was hungry. That was good news because when she was finished with the food she was usually hungry for me. I was prepared to feed both appetites as often as required.

"Oh, yeah, make sure that special meal is there, waiting for when we get there. No waiters," I said as I saw the man open his mouth again. "We can service each other."

Whatever the shopping tour was, I could find out, but it sounded weird. Was she inexperienced at shopping and needed assistance? Somehow I found that difficult to believe given the evidence of the mountain of crap that had been moved to my quarters after we got married, and the number of bags I'd been forced to carry for our honeymoon. I began to feel slightly uneasy about my earlier promise. Not that I begrudged her spending money; it just concerned me how much. With any luck I was excluded from the tour.

Reminding myself that it wasn't until tomorrow I recalled something my wife had said, something that interested me. Matsumoto had mentioned a bath. A bath was always welcome. Every bath I took with her was memorable, especially the first one, even though she'd never got in the water.

Following the mountain of luggage we were quickly ushered into a lift and led to our suite. As the double doors swung open, my wife let out a small squeal of pleasure. "A suite! Beloved, darling, sweet and lovely husband! A suite for our honeymoon!" She turned and flung her arms around my neck, kissing my face and lips and cheeks, seeming to have forgotten about the lipstick, but I didn't care.

A small cough reminded me we weren't alone, which was another reason I hadn't wanted a butler. "Here," I said passing over a handful of money, not caring what it was, just wanting to be alone with my wife.

"Do you need any help?" he began to offer.

"Does it look like I need help?" I growled, then realised he meant with the luggage and unpacking. "No. I see the food's here. Now, pis…, I mean leave now."

The man left swiftly so I didn't need to kick him up the arse to speed his departure.

My wife was moving fast, checking through the rooms. "Two bedrooms? We only need one, don't we? You're not planning on sleeping apart from me?" The slightly nervous tone of the question appealed to me and I captured her as she flitted past and held her close, groaning at the feel of my straining cock against her stomach.

"No. But if we destroy one bed, we have a back up," I leered at her suggestively.

"How could we break a…oh," she said and a small amount of colour tinged her cheekbones. "Were you planning to?" her breath fanned my cheek and I took advantage of her proximity and kissed her properly.

"Don't know. Now where's this bath you've been talking about?" I demanded in a low growl. I was envisaging her in water, her eyes half closed due to the warmth of the bath and desire for me. I swallowed as my mouth flooded with saliva. I wanted to find that bathroom, fast.

"Maybe I should unpack," she said hesitantly.

After hanging around while she packed there was not a chance I was going to be patient and wait for her to unpack. Instead I picked her up and walked through the rooms until I found what appeared to be the bathroom. Being a modern, top of the line hotel it had a spa bath. I looked at it with consideration and then turned to the other, Japanese style bath. It was the work of seconds to decide to use both.

"Beloved, either strip or I'll strip you fast," I told her as I began to tug off my clothes. She was still half dressed as I carried her to the block and began rinsing her using the flexible shower. After getting into trouble for the mess we'd made in the bathhouse in the Seireitei I didn't want to pay extra expenses in this hotel.

"Zaraki, I can wash myself," she sputtered as I directed water over her head, watching her hair straighten and partially cover her breasts. Mmmm. Nice. "And I'm still partly dressed."

"You're too slow and why bother washing yourself when I can do it for you?" Sometimes she just didn't get it. My fingers rubbed gently over her skin and she shivered slightly.

"You've made my make-up run," she said softly and began scrubbing at her face with her hands. Grabbing them, I pulled them away from her face. The colours she had applied had smeared and I nearly had to choke back a chuckle. Her eyes were surrounded by black and other colour shades. I soaped a flannel and handed it to her as I turned my attention to the clothes that still covered part of her body. While she was occupied I gently undid the waistband of her skirt and jerked the skirt off hearing a tear as the material gave under the force. Then I stopped, my eyes fixed on her legs. The gigai had been fully dressed when I arrived and I didn't know she was wearing stocking with a suspender belt. I could see the firm white flesh of her thighs bracketed by the stockings and the belt. It would have been even more erotic if both had been black, but even the difference between the flesh coloured leg coverings and her legs was startling.

My wife noticed my lack of movement and dropping the flannel asked, "Is there a problem, Zaraki?"

"Why aren't you wearing any underpants?" I demanded. "You did when we in the human world, here, eating." I'd enjoyed the silk and lace of those pants, but not as much as seeing her nude flesh, the gently curling hair and pouting mound of her sex bracketed as it was now. My cock jerked again and I longed to pick her up and plunge deep within her as I held her against me.

"I don't want you to become bored," she said playfully, "knowing what to expect."

Reluctantly I dragged my gaze to her face which was alive with mischief and desire. She looked much better without the makeup, more like the Matsumoto who begged me to make her come, over and over.

"Why, Zaraki. I believe you're indicating an interest in me," she said as I stood in front of her.

"Huh?" the enquiry was barely out of my mouth before her mouth encircled my cock. I hadn't expected it and without meaning to I found I was holding my breath as her tongue swirled around my cock and she increased the suction she was applying, not much, but enough. The bath was too far, and I wanted to taste her and feel her skin against mine without any restrictions that the water provided. We could always bathe afterward. I didn't want to move and leave the confines of her mouth, but I wanted more than sucking. It restricted the movements I could make and I wanted to plunge into her hard, while her wet cunt took my entire dick.

My brain stilled as the pleasure of what she was doing increased. With an effort I opened my eyes and looked at her legs again. Those stockings. Reluctantly but impatiently I pulled back and watched as her eyes opened and she gazed at me, a questioning look on her face.

Without bothering to say anything, I grabbed her, hauling her into my arms and ran to the bedroom my cock bobbing almost painfully as I moved. The bedroom was too far, but I could improvise. Within seconds I was sitting in a chair in the large lounge area with my wife facing me and on my lap and she was slowly impaling herself on my cock. I could see her stockings and suspender belt clearly and her unfettered breasts as she agonisingly unhurriedly slid down, centimetre by centimetre.

"Too slow," I told her. My teeth were gritted and my voice harsh.

"Just right," she insisted. Her eyes were closed and I could see the flush in her cheeks travel down her throat to her chest. As if anticipating my next move she reached out and took my hands, placing the palms on her breasts. I had been going to place my hands on her hips and push her down on me faster, but instead I began to caress her, hungering for the taste of them in her mouth as she took me in ever deeper. It seemed to take hours before I was fully within her, even though I knew it was only minutes and once there she remained still, until she deliberately clenched her muscles around me.

The times that she did that drew an immediate response from me, "Matsumoto, wife, again."

"Why, Zaraki?" her sultry voice questioned as her mouth hovered above mine. "Do you want me to do this?" she said and again tightened around me intentionally.

The chair was now a very bad idea. I didn't want her on top, I wanted her underneath me with her legs wrapped around me as I took her hard, making her writhe and moan under my continuous thrusts. Cracking open an eye, I noticed the bed was too far, or was it? Another room away was too far. Unless I could get up and fall onto it and her it was too far. It would mean I had to withdraw, carry her there and then re-enter her once more. None of that seemed a problem except the withdrawing part of the equation. Even though it meant less than a minute my cock was very happy where it was and I didn't want to withdraw, not for a second. And Matsumoto was moving, very, very slowly, sliding up and down, sighing with delight. If I'd managed to have her again before we'd left it wouldn't be a problem, but she looked so damned hot in the stockings, with her hair wet and wild and sticking alluringly to her body.

"Not hard and fast," she said as if reading my mind. "Slow and lingering. You're mine to play with this time," her tongue darted into my ear and she again moved very slowly. "You've teased me one too many times recently. Now you need to find out how it feels."

A growl travelled up my throat.

"And how else can I show my gratitude," the laugh in her voice didn't escape my notice.

"Gratitude for what?" I rumbled my thumbs pressing lightly on her nipples.

"Ohhh. I like that, Zaraki. The boys like it when you pay them attention, but you could kiss them. They like that more and so do I," she purred as she slowly slid up and down on my cock.

Instead of doing what she asked I pinched them impatiently and she wriggled on me and I lost my sense for a moment as I experienced the delight of her tight sheathe working on me from side to side. "Gratitude for what?" I asked again once my tongue would work.

My wife became still and slowly opened her eyes. Why had I asked? I'd distracted her and while I could feel her clutching grip around me I wanted the fuck, the movement. Instead I got a hot gaze from her clear eyes as she considered my question.

"For loving me enough," she finally answered and kissed me, her tongue slipping hotly into my mouth, stopping me from asking the inevitable question. She began to ride me again but faster this time, building up the friction. When she finally released my mouth, I searched for her nipples with my mouth as my hands slid down to caress the soft skin bared above her stockings, occasionally feeling the contrast of the material under my fingers. She moaned and her head tossed as my teeth glancingly touched the sweet nub in my mouth. The touch made her jump suddenly so I did it again, enjoying the contrast to the smooth even movements she was trying to use.

"Touch me," she said insistently as one of her hands slipped beneath her arse to caress my balls.

"Fuck woman," I said almost coming as her nails grazed me. My balls tightened but I took pity on her and rubbed my index finger over her clit. If the woman was that desperate, I should help her.

The reaction was almost immediate. She stopped moving, at least her legs did, but her cunt clutched me hard and the strong muscles worked on me, milking me as she climaxed, shuddering and quivering. She didn't scream, or I didn't hear her as I was concentrating on my own orgasm. I could feel my come spurting into her over and over as I felt the satisfaction reach through my loins.

When I opened my eyes my wife was smiling at me, her eyes half closed with satisfaction. "I think I need that nap now, or should we have a bath? Or can we eat? I'm very hungry."

Reluctantly I eased out of her. "Then we'll eat and then have a bath. Definitely a bath. Leave the stockings on."

"In the bath? They'll be ruined," she pouted.

"I thought you were going on a shopping tour tomorrow. I'll come too and help you choose some more," I said slyly, imagining helping her try on stocking, knickers, thongs and bras. There'd better be some privacy in these places she wanted to visit.

She gave me a brief surprised look before she smiled at me lazily. "Anything you ask, my husband. I'll make sure you find it an unforgettable experience."

Somehow, I didn't find that reassuring but she made me forget my doubts while we were eating, once we got to the bath and for the rest of the evening. She was greedy and not only for food.

Tomorrow could take care of itself.

* * *

A.N.

Finally got time to finish this.

_Soundtrack_

'Everybody Here Wants You' Jeff Buckley

'Pornostars' Mr Natural

'Come With Me' Hyper

A shopping tour? Why the hell not? All the spending will help the global economy.

Review. I like reviews.


	7. Privacy

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine, mostly_

**Privacy**

"What's this?" I hadn't been paying any attention to the passing streets, shops or anything further from the back seat of the car in which we were travelling. After we'd eventually joined our driver who was nearly wetting himself with impatience in the lobby, Matsumoto handed him a list of places and had 'distracted' me very pleasantly in the luxury sedan. Her lips were looking swollen and I remembered how they'd gotten that way. If I hadn't promised her we'd go shopping I would have told the driver to take us back to the hotel, immediately, but instead I obediently got out of the car with little in the way of swearing.

The name of the shop gave some indication, but I didn't want to acknowledge it, or the slim form of the dark skinned woman leaning against the wall who nodded greeting at our arrival.

"No," I said. "I'll…"

"You'll shop with Yoruichi and me, sweet husband," Matsumoto told me throatily as she drew one nail gently down my facial scar and thence to my chest. I was reminded once more how she'd spent time 'exploring' as she called it in the back of the car.

I cleared my throat and refocused my eyes. "Yeah. Just don't expect me to try on any of this stuff. The clothes I have in the Seireitei will do fine for any events." I tried to sound stern, but ended up sounding indulgent.

"They've got that special order in," Yoruichi told my wife once pleasantries were exchanged. "There were a few questions about whether the sizes were right. The price is high, but…"

"Thank you, Yoruichi. I know it was extra work to organise this, but we can go out for coffee afterward and maybe you could join us for lunch," my wife gushed. "Do you still have that appointment this afternoon?"

That blank look on the former 2nd Division's Captain must have been a trick of the light because it was gone seconds after I thought I'd seen it. "Yes. The appointment. Yes. And for once I find that I am inclined to keep this appointment."

Matsumoto went on smoothly. "It's a pity," she giggled and then said, "but you're here now. Later this week, maybe."

A small but sly smile curved the lips of the dark haired woman and she nodded slightly, in understanding.

There must have been a code there that I was missing. My wife managed to confuse me when she spoke and if I spent time attempting to grasp signals I decided I'd end up more confounded than before. Later, when we were alone, I'd find some method to make her tell me. She liked to keep her secrets and from the exchange between these two women I knew that Matsumoto had been in regular contact and made more than one arrangement with her for the week ahead. The sinking feeling in my gut indicated that there might be more than one shopping trip planned and I pondered how I could escape. Once started, I didn't want to think about where this could end.

"Come on beloved. We don't want to keep the nice people waiting," Matsumoto told me.

"What nice people? I don't like nice people. I'll wait here," I stated firmly, folded my arms and prepared to lean against the building.

A soft hand reached and took one of mine and gently pulled my arm. The next thing I knew I was tamely following the damned beautiful, clear eyed woman I'd married into the shop despite my intentions. Why hadn't I simply removed my hand from her tender and sweet grip and reminded her I made my own decisions? Why hadn't I protested loudly? Was it that look she gave me that promised all types of delights if I got her alone? Yeah. I'd heard men could be led around by their dick and my wife was proving that beyond all doubt. I was watching her arse now, moving smoothly under the fabric of her skirt, twitching gently from side to side and felt a flush of heat.

She stopped and I stopped as well, then I looked around. Fabric, clothes, stuff; none of it of any interest to me. I was doomed and I'd been trying to ignore it until now.

"Here's what I've selected for Captain Unohana," Yoruichi was saying to my wife as they fussed over something spread over the counter by the attendant. "As you can see there are a number of very fine layers. The silk is of the best quality and she can vary the layers or even leave some off if she so desires, but it will interfere with the delicate colour matching…

"That's beautiful," my wife cooed as her fingers caressed the silk with a subtle move that tempted me to grab her hand and kiss her fingertips and then start sucking them.

"As you can see the colours are graded from a slight cream through buttercup yellow to a greyish pink. It is considered somewhat avant garde, but it is what the Retsu asked for. I thought she'd want to be in charge of selecting her own…"

The delighted giggle that escaped my wife made me clearly aware that there were other factors involved which were between her and Retsu. I wondered what it was, but on reflection, decided it wouldn't be important and I'd find out eventually, probably when I least wished to know.

Again I looked at my wife and wondered why I'd married her. Then stopped wondering. The sex was great, true, but one of the main reasons was I admired her strength. Instead of succumbing to ongoing selfish grief over events in her life, she'd got over them. Yeah, on some occasions it had taken time and help, but she didn't let anyone or anything crush her spirit, and there'd been a lot that could have. She rejected pity as if it were an insult and instead learnt from mistakes and misfortunes. If she'd been weak minded like her annoying friend I wouldn't have looked at her twice, even though she did have amazing breasts. Fuck, any man would be proud to be seen with her, but few knew her like I did. The surface was great, but there's more to marriage than surface.

"I think it's perfect," she was saying.

"There are a few others made to the directions you gave me but none layered. No one wears layered kimonos anymore and I wonder….I'll ask her later. Why so many?" Yoruichi seemed distantly curious.

In reply my wife whispered quietly in her ear and they both began to laugh gently. Women sharing another joke that excluded the male; me. Did they think I wouldn't get it, or was it something else? Something sexual? The thought aroused my interest, among other things, but this was the wrong time and place. Damn it!! I should have insisted we spend the whole day in bed, but she'd already booked the blasted trip, almost as if she suspected I'd want to keep her very close and busy.

A small slender person bustled up to me and tried to urge me to go with him. "Get lost," I said reasonably, careful of the reminder to moderate my language and not to try to break people as soon as I met them.

My wife turned a dazzling smile toward me. "Go with him, Zaraki. And try on the clothes he has for you. No arguing," she said and licked her bottom lip in a deliberate manner. Her white even teeth, her red lips, were a strong reminder of what she'd done with both that morning caused certain images to be evoked.

Taking advantage of my momentary daze of lust, the man led me into some small room and indicated a pile of cloth.

"Yeah. What do you want me to do about it?" Was the guy dumb or just dumb?

"Sir, please Sir. Try it on. Madam was very specific," he requested bowing.

That irritated me. A person should only bow as a mark of respect if they knew who they were bowing to. I was a customer but it didn't mean I wanted people being subservient to me. I didn't like hearing my wife referred to as 'Madam' either.

Even so, the man looked scared so I picked up one of the items and looked at it. I was dumbfounded. What was my wife thinking? There was no way I was going to wear this! I already had enough clothes and costumes. The damned stuff she made me wear when we were dancing, the uniform that made her hot for me, that suit I'd bought as a result of our meal in the human world, my uniform, this weird leather outfit she insisted I wear today, some so called 'casual clothes' and the fancy silk pyjamas, which I never wore and now this? How many clothes did she think I needed?

"How's it going, darling?" she trilled. "Does it fit?"

"I don't know," I replied gruffly having picked up each item and glared at it with increasing disbelief. A formal male kimono with all the frustrating complications and a summer thing. More fancy stuff to store in my increasingly crowded quarters. I didn't need them or want them and I wasn't going to try them on.

"Why don't you know?" she sounded very perplexed.

"Because I haven't tried them on and I'm not going to," was my terse reply. She may as well get used to the idea. If it was a formal occasion I could wear my uniform and Captain's coat. That was formal enough for anything.

Admittedly, I had a sneaking suspicion that Matsumoto would replace my Captain's coat, or buy a second one pretty soon. She'd shaken her head over the state of it more than once and made passing comments that it was shabby. I tried explaining the reason I kept it but she wrinkled her nose at me and then blew me a kiss. The matter was not finalised, yet.

She opened the door and the little man scuttled out hurriedly. Lifting her face to mine she stared at me with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Do you want me to help you get undressed?" she said.

I swallowed the saliva that rushed to my mouth at her offer. "Yeah," I said casually. Now this was getting interesting.

The next few seconds disabused me of any notions. With quick, deft movements and no lingering skin contact, she stripped me of my leather jacket, pants and cotton shirt and began rapidly clothing me in the kimono. Her skill surprised me.

"Oi. How did you learn to dress a male in a kimono?" I asked with a great amount of suspicion.

"Do you think it's very different from a female one?" she replied. "I only have to make certain that I have the correct side on top and I don't have to tie an obi. In many ways it's easier. Instead of a family crest, I had them embroider the 11th Division symbol on it. I think it looks nice."

I was dressed and I may as well have been a stranger for all the interest she showed until she'd finished. Stepping back she tilted her head on one side and looked at me carefully and then nodded. "Good. Now we'll try on the summer one. Do you want to carry a fan?"

"No I bloody don't. If this fits then the other will. They used the same measurements, didn't they? And there is no way you'll get me to carry a fan unless it conceals a blade."

I thought she'd listen to me and take note of my protests. Being the man and her husband I thought she'd pay attention to me and follow my directions. She did.

"No blade. But what you say is true, beloved husband. I need the room to try on my clothes. Get changed and then…"

"I'll help you," I said with determination.

The smile on her face seemed indulgent, but the words she spoke were not. "We have other shops to visit and this is only the first. I'd planned on finishing here in the next 10 minutes and if you help me dress it will take longer than that."

Trying for a compromise I said, "I could help you undress…"

"Ran, the other room is vacant now," Yoruichi called from outside. A quick smile and kiss and my wife was out of the room leaving me to struggle out of the clothes and back into the stuff I'd been wearing.

As I changed back into my clothes with justifiable irritation I heard a few squeals of delight from my wife who seemed happy about some thing. Even though I admired some of her abilities, it seemed she was still prone to the usual female failing when it came to clothes.

I picked up the bits of material in the room and took them out as I knew that they'd already become part of my wardrobe. The small man made an exclamation at how the material had become crushed but quickly became silent as I leant on the counter. Instead he shook out the clothes and took them somewhere to pack, or something. I didn't know, or care what he was doing with them.

This was taking too long and boredom was beginning to set in. The only things to look at were books about clothing. It was bad enough having to try on the things, but reading books about them seemed a refined torture. Leaning against a wall I tried to doze. The women were talking about weddings again. I didn't let my attention drift; I forced it to do so as fast as possible. There'd been far too much discussion about that topic in the Seireitei and I'd even pondered joining the Men's Shinigami Association to escape the gabble. That idea had lasted about 2 seconds. Spending time with those guys would be even more demoralising than hearing the merits of a formal versus and informal reception being debated again. Or if the ceremony should be western or Japanese and the buffet versus the….. Hell. I hadn't realised I'd overhead so many of the repetitive pointless conversations. The whole point of getting married was the ceremony, not all the pretence and accompanying rubbish. Who gave a crap what some flower girl would be wearing?

Except the flower girl in this case was Yachiru. She'd only stopped talking about it when I bit my tongue. Yeah, maybe it was an over reaction but if I'd heard one more word about the bloody pink outfit she was going to wear I would have to kill someone. Maybe a bride. Or a groom. There was plenty of choice.

At least my wife hadn't insisted on following some insane ritual when we got married. That was something else I admired about her. She knew what she wanted and didn't baulk when it happened. There were no irritating demands for flowers and clothes or whatever. Matsumoto showed sense, sometimes.

Giggling roused me from my nap and I turned to see my wife. For a moment my vision narrowed so all I could see was her, her face, her smile. I didn't like the black wig that had been placed on her head, but it was still Matsumoto, but in a form I hadn't seen before. "We'll take it and any of the others," I said. "Can we go now?"

"You haven't even looked at Yoruichi or the little girl wearing the clothes we're buying for Yachiru," my wife said, chiding me.

Forcing my eyes to look away from her, I glanced at the others and nodded. "Nice."

"You didn't even look!" she accused.

"Pink and blue. Nice." Did anyone really want my opinion?

"Zaraki!"

"That's more than I get from Kisuke sometimes," Yoruichi said and stretched. "I still don't know why I agreed to be Maid of Honour."

"Because you secretly want to be a bride," I said deciding to taunt the woman. If she didn't want to be involved she could have refused. "You look okay. Yachiru will love that outfit and she'll wear it when she's off duty. Wife, do you need me to say anything? You've already decided." Why pretend that my point of view mattered?

"Does he always overwhelm you with this amount of flattery?" Yoruichi asked.

They were both moving back to the changing rooms. "This is a good day. Often he just grunts in reply."

What did she expect? I was a man of action, not words. She might have got pretty speeches from Ichimaru, but it didn't seem likely.

If this was the way the shopping trip was working out I'd have to work out a way of passing the time. Briefly I thought about returning to the hotel, but knew it would prove impossible to convince Matsumoto to cut short the shopping. Returning to the hotel without her would be pointless and I didn't want to be shut up in a room alone. I'd had some rather interesting ideas I wanted to try, but I needed Matsumoto's presence.

I felt my cock stir again as I imagined having her in the bath again and glared at the man who was trying to give me a bag containing stuff I didn't want.

"I'll make certain that everything is discounted a further 10%," the man squeaked. "I'll even throw in the summer kimono for free."

The words were unimportant and I continued to glare.

"Your wife. She's so beautiful that it would be an honour for this establishment to supply her kimono for free."

The snarl that formed on my face made the man back away even further. Yes, my wife was beautiful, but she was my wife. Mine alone and anyone who tried to express their appreciation of her looks was suspect. I didn't trust him.

"I mean, she is so fortunate to be married to such a brave and strong man, that we will supply all the clothes for you and your wife at no charge."

I felt a muscle in my cheek twitch and narrowed my eyes. The man had noticed his mistake and was trying to flatter me. The price was right, but….

"That's very generous of you," my wife had approached while I wasn't paying attention and she was smiling at the man. "We accept."

"Matsumoto..." My voice held a warning. I had been preparing to refuse the offer.

"We can't insult the man by declining. It would wound his pride and mean that you didn't respect his reputation," her smile encompassed both of us, but I'd preferred if she only smiled at me. Those parted lips were an initiation and one I didn't want to ignore.

"But…"

I forgot what I was going to say as she turned to me and gazed at me with a look that promised everything if I agreed. Not being a fool, I shut up. When we got back to the hotel I'd take everything she'd promised. Who needed sleep?

Shortly afterward we were back in the car but Yoruichi was with us. My wife chatted to her amicably while I itched to be alone with Matsumoto. After the first shop I wondered how many she planned to visit and how long we would spend in each one. No matter what, tomorrow we weren't going out. I'd make sure of that by any means possible.

The next shop sold that stuff women love putting over their faces and bodies. Stubbornly I went for a walk rather than being subjected to the various stenches and colours that pervaded the place. As I wandered the streets I heard a few startled gasps as I walked past some of the women.

As I neared the curb a woman tripped in front of me and instinctively I caught her before she fell into the oncoming traffic. The heels she was wearing were absurdly high and she looked ridiculous trying to remain upright. Her skirt was short, but her legs were too thin and her cleavage was pitiful. It seemed like she was trying to be attractive but she failed miserably.

"Oh, thank you," she gushed and then stopped. Her gaze travelled up and down my body avidly. Of course I wasn't wearing my eye patch and my hair was loose the way my wife preferred. The leather outfit fit well I supposed and Matsumoto had expressed herself pleased with how I looked

This woman acquired an avaricious and hungry look that reminded me of one of the weird Espada I'd fought in Hueco Mundo. She smiled at me and looked at from under her lashes.

"Because you rescued me, I'll buy you a drink. There's a hotel nearby and maybe we could get a room for extra privacy," she suggested. "You can tell me everything I need to know about rich handsome men who rescue beautiful women. My name's Rebecca."

I glanced over my shoulder to see which man she was talking about and started as she put her hand on my arm. "I mean you," she giggled. "I've never seen anyone like you before and I'd like to get to know you better."

It was very clear that the 'rich' part of her comment mattered more to her than anything else. Her appeal which hadn't been much decreased even further. "I'm married," I said curtly.

The statement made her falter for a moment but she recovered quickly and a sly smile spread over her face. "But your wife's not here. She doesn't need to know and you're just my type." She ran a hand down the side of my face and I recoiled.

How thick was this woman? "I'm not interested in you."

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at me. "But you saved me. Why aren't you interested in me?"

The main reason was she wasn't Matsumoto and my pulse remained unaffected. Then I wondered why I had bothered to catch her, let alone talk to her. Instead of answering I began to walk away and she grabbed my arm.

"No man treats me like this. Answer me!" she demanded.

Without thinking I took her hand from my arm, none too gently and continued on my way. I may have squeezed her fingers too tightly because she ran and stood in front of me, blocking my way. I changed my direction and began to walk back to the store where I had left my wife. There was obviously something wrong with her and I didn't want to know about it.

Arriving at the store I found that the two women were waiting for me in the car and we left to go to the next place. Once again I considered returning to the hotel but if I left it might take Matsumoto even longer to complete the shopping.

As Yoruichi and Matsumoto left the car for another store I decided to stay inside and try to catch some sleep. I hadn't enjoyed the unwelcome attention paid to me by the woman and didn't wish for a repeat. Awakening, I heard female voices discussing babies.

"Didn't you ever want children?" Matsumoto asked.

I chuckled silently at how direct she was. Though why anyone would want to contaminate the gene pool with Urahara's progeny escaped me. There were enough perverts in the world already.

I opened my eyes and looked at Yoruichi who was not smiling. "Maybe one day. I can choose when."

That comment didn't please me at all. "At least our kid will have plenty of other kids to play with."

"I think you'll like the next shop," Matsumoto said quickly. "They sell lingerie."

I recalled hearing the word before but couldn't remember what it meant and I frowned at her questioningly. "Underclothes," Matsumoto said as she studied my face carefully for a reaction.

My spirits lifted immediately as she said that and her smile indicated that she'd received the reaction she hoped for.

"I'm coming into the changing room with you," I told her.

The women exchanged glances. "I don't think you should do that," Yoruichi said with a hint of fear in her voice. "The rooms are small and there's not much privacy."

Folding my arms I leant back in the seat. "If she's trying on underwear I want to see it before she buys it."

"You could choose the ones you like for me to try on and it they fit I'll buy them. And I can choose the ones I like," Matsumoto suggested. She seemed slightly alarmed and amused by my stance.

"I'll do both," I told her, saw she was going to protest and then held up my hand commandingly. "Don't even try. I won't listen."

I preceded them into the shop and immediately began rifling the racks selecting the articles I liked the best. An attendant arrived to ask what I wanted.

"Measure her," I said pointing at my wife, "Tell me her size and then she'll use the largest, most private changing room."

"But, Sir," the attendant began. She was short, nervous and petite. As she looked at me, she gauged my height and paled slightly.

I reached for my wallet and selected one of the plastic cards which I handed to her pleased to see her expression change from that of fear to delight. These plastic cards seemed pretty effective.

"Yes, Sir. Immediately, Sir. Please come with me, Madam and we will ascertain your measurements." As she looked at Matsumoto her eyes bugged slightly and she then looked at me again. She appeared ready to say something, swallowed and then politely led my wife somewhere.

"Don't forget your appointment," my wife reminded the former Captain as she left.

"Are you looking for underwear too?" I asked Yoruichi.

She smiled at me, displaying her sharp incisors. "As your wife reminded me, I have an appointment. Ran has arranged to meet with me later and I imagine I'll see you then. Bye, Kenpachi. Try not to shock the humans too much," she said and laughing she left the store.

Shock the humans? She must have been thinking of her paramour because I didn't attract much attention. I was discreet and didn't want people gawping at me.

A flushed and flustered attendant came over to me. "I have the measurements." She handed me a piece of paper and pointed to one part of the store. "You might be able to find items that will fit her over there."

"You come with me. I'll need someone to hold the things when I choose them to take them off the hangers," I instructed her. It seemed she would protest, but instead she nodded and followed me obediently.

After looking through some of the other garments I had an idea what I wanted. A little judicious choosing and the woman's arms were full. She left me to take them to Matsumoto while I selected a few other interesting items that appealed to me. I followed the attendant and pushed past her into a room. Matsumoto was sitting on a chair and for some reason did not seem very happy.

"Beloved, why aren't you trying the clothes on?" I could swear she was nearly pouting.

She opened her mouth and then it closed abruptly. Her look skewered the attendant who hastily back out of the room and closed the door which I locked as soon as she had left. It didn't really seem like a changing room, more like an office. There was a desk and window which had the curtains drawn. I was pleased that the woman had listened to me, but I wanted to find out what was irritating my wife.

"Zaraki, I know this in interesting for you but could you please stop being so obvious?" She picked up one item, her eyes went wide and she hastily replaced it. "I would like to choose some of my own underwear."

I couldn't understand what she was talking about. I'd brought in all the items that attracted me and I thought she'd be pleased I was displaying an interest. "Try these on and then I might let you choose some others, but these were the best." I was quite proud of the wide variety of colours and styles. She could buy them all if she wanted. I hoped she would.

She swept her hand at the pile of clothes. "Try these on? Do you know how long it'll take? I'm hungry and I want to have lunch."

The mention of her hunger immediately drew my attention. Visions of her hunger the previous day tantalised me.

"You said I could choose clothes for you yesterday."

"Oh, I did," she said and a look of drowsy pleasure washed over her face. "And I can recall why."

"Indulge me. Try on this," I said and handed her one of the sets I had chosen. As soon as I had seen it I imagined her wearing it. Then I imagined taking it off her.

"Only if you close your eyes."

Close my eyes? The whole point was I wanted to see how she looked in the things. She must have noticed the change in my expression because she said, "I'll tell you when you can look."

Sitting in the chair that went with the desk I complied.

"No peeking," Matsumoto said teasingly.

The rustle of fabric indicted that she was changing. As much as I wanted to watch, it only seemed fair that I didn't.

"I've never seen one like this before," I heard her say and it made me wonder what she was talking about.

"You can look now, but remember I am pregnant and I don't think these are meant for women in my condition," her voice was a mixture of laughter and regret.

Ignoring my initial reaction I gazed at her. The bra cupped her breast pushing them together and up but leaving the nipples exposed. The pants were brief, barely covering her.

"We're buying them," I told her.

She glanced at a mirror on a stand that tilted to different angles and appeared uncertain if she liked the image she saw. "I'm not sure…"

I stood and walked behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and pushing my hips against her buttocks. "I am."

She looked at me through the reflection in the mirror. "Here?"

"Of course here. Why do you think you're here instead of a changing room? I don't want to be interrupted and Yoruichi warned me not to scare the humans," I explained. As I spoke my hands copied the bra and cupped her breasts but I caressed her nipples. Immediately they became erect and swelled slightly under my touch. "Look how ready you are. You want to fuck."

"Someone might interrupt," Matsumoto said.

"And you said that after we ate in the restaurant and only Urahara bothered us." Recalling that incident made me wish I'd broken his teeth. My beloved didn't need any leering depraved men making suggestive remarks to her. She had me.

She half smiled and in a throaty voice said, "I want to be able to concentrate. Can't we wait until we get back to the hotel?"

Grinding my hips into her I showed her the reason we couldn't wait. "I've locked the door. Yoruichi has left and the attendant expects a large profit from our business. Who would want to bother us?"

I began licking her neck and noticed that my argument was having some effect. Her stance became loser and my fingers found their way inside her pants and her tongue flickered over her lips. "Look at your reflection, Matsumoto. Look how drowsy your eyes are. See how you breasts respond to my touch and how your legs have shifted further apart. Tell me you don't want this."

'I can't," she whispered through wet lips. "You told me not to lie."

"I'm going to take you here while you face the mirror. You're going to watch me screw you," I told her. Fuck, the thought of this was making my cock throb. I moved away briefly and tilted the mirror to a different angle. This was going to be good. Then I resumed my position and began caressing her once more.

"No, Zaraki. I don't want to look at myself," she told me trying to turn and face me.

The elastic of the underpants was constricting my hand. I wanted them off. Reaching for the side I noticed they were held together by bows and I pulled the bows undone leaving the lower half of her body completely exposed to both our gazes. I wanted to plunge into her immediately, but wanted to make her relax and accept this new idea.

"You can look at me, but imagine being able to see my cock entering you. Don't you want to see that?" Her cunt was wet around my fingers as I explored her, testing to see if she was ready to take me, or if she was still resisting my idea.

She parted her legs further. "Yes."

The one thing I'd forgotten was she was shorter than me and I'd have to bend my knees again. It reminded me of when she'd arrived in Hueco Mundo and I'd found her and fucked her before I'd even greeted her. She was even more desirable now and seeing her expressions change as I touched and fondled her made me eager to take her.

I unzipped my pants and freed my cock, debating whether I should undress. A few seconds made me work out how long it would take and there was no point in waiting. I'd have to stop touching her and there wasn't any advantage. I could undress while we were fucking if I had to.

Bending my knees I pulled her higher and angled myself in order to slide in. It didn't work immediately because the angle was wrong.

"Beloved, help me." I wanted to watch her like this and didn't want to stop.

Her hand reached down and guided me between the pouting lips. With a quick forward flick I began to slide within her.

"I don't know if I can keep my balance," Matsumoto gasped. "I don't want to lean on the mirror."

I bent my knees further and she eased off her toes a little. "I want this," I growled in her ear. "Look at us. Doesn't that do something to you?"

Her eyes were nearly closed. She opened them and stared at our images in the mirror and I noticed the flush on her cheeks deepen. Her arms slipped behind her and she tried to caress my shoulders but instead only managed to reach my arms. "Touch me. Touch me, Zaraki. I can't take much more."

I had been taking her as hard as I could, given the position but I too was close. Bloody close. Slipping my hand down I grazed the tip of her clitoris and her body thrashed against mine.

"More! More!" she was squirming and the insistent movement was making it impossible to stop coming.

"Here's more," I said and stop toying with her. As my fingers took possession of her she cried out loudly and her heated body closed around me insistently.

I struggled to keep us both upright at my orgasm drove all other concerns from my mind.

Burying my face into her neck I sucked gently and then withdrew. Immediately she turned to me and said, "I'm hungry."

I hoped she meant for me. "Want to try the desk?" I offered.

She glanced at it and shook her head. "I'm hungry for food. And you. I need to eat. I think we should go back to the hotel, after you take me out for lunch. I can wait, barely."

I didn't know if I could wait through a lunch before I had her again.

"I have to get changed. Do you really want to buy all these Zaraki?" she said as she gestured to the lingerie I had chosen.

"Yeah. Why not?" I said as I tucked my cock back into my pants and did them up. If I did the jacket up, there was no noticeable sign of what we'd been doing. "Do you want me to help you change?"

Her low laugh was suggestive and I began to feel a rising hope. "With your help I imagine I would be dressed sometime next week," she said. "Why don't you pay for everything and wait for me. I won't be long."

"Wear that underwear," I commanded her as I gathered the flimsy garments.

After checking that I would not scare the humans I went to pay.

The assistant seemed to be very red in the face and had trouble looking at me as I told her I was buying all the clothes I had chosen. The amount she named seemed reasonable considering the amount of satisfaction I'd receive from seeing my wife in these clothes, just before I removed them and fucked her. I was waiting for my receipt and the bags when someone exclaimed, "That's him. That's the man I was talking about."

The voice was vaguely familiar but I didn't bother to look.

I felt someone tapping at my shoulder. "Go away. I don't like people other than my wife touching me," I barked.

"Why were you so rude to my friend, Rebecca? She was only being nice to you," a new voice asked.

It was obvious that whoever this was, they didn't have an understanding of self preservation. Irritably I turned and saw that the woman I'd prevented from falling and then ignored and some other female were standing there staring at me.

"Your friend is a fool. I'm not interested in her and I'm married." I wished Matsumoto would hurry up and appear so we could have lunch and then each other.

"I want to know why you're not interested." Anger had twisted the foolish woman's face and buoyed by her friend she seemed prepared to confront me about this slight. Was she so unused to rejection that she didn't know how to accept it?

I didn't know the human world contained women like these. I crossed my arms and frowned at them but they didn't back down.

"You've insulted me and I want a reason or compensation." Was the next demand. It confirmed my original thought that she was interested in money, not in me.

Instinctively I reached for my zanpakuto but then remembered I didn't have it. Matsumoto had prohibited me from carrying any weapons so I considered knocking the women's heads together though I doubted it would knock any sense into them.

"Beloved, are you ready for lunch?" Matsumoto swept toward me, walking in front of the women and kissed me hard on the mouth. Never averse to kissing my wife, I pulled her close and forgot anyone was watching.

The women were still standing there when I finally released my wife. Their mouths were stretched wide as were their eyes. "Who are these women?" Matsumoto asked. "Are they trying to sell you something? Or are they collecting donations?"

Seeing my wife restored my sense of humour. "They want me to donate my body to them, or a considerable sum of money. I think it's the money that interests them most."

Matsumoto turned to them with the smile that terrified most Shinigami and moved closer. "My husband is not available and he certainly wouldn't be interested in you. If you want money, earn it."

'We were just passing by," the offensive female gabbled and grabbing her friend ran for the door.

"What happened?" my wife asked after they'd left. She didn't seem amused.

"The woman offered to have sex with me and I told her I wasn't interested. She had trouble understanding why." Briefly I explained the events watching her face. She narrowed her eyes when I admitted I'd prevented the woman from falling.

When I'd finished Matsumoto looked at me seriously and then frowned. "Don't talk to any strange women in future, husband, or I'll have to take action."

"Then you shouldn't go anywhere without me, beloved. How about a quick lunch and a long, long rest." I couldn't resist drawing her close and kissing her mouth again.

"It will be a very good lunch," she informed me once the kiss was finished. "I've already ordered it and it will be waiting for us."

Hearing this I smiled. My wife didn't want to wait. She needed food but she wanted me. Life was good.

* * *

A.N.

There will be another chapter. Sometime.

Soundtrack

"Cantaloop' US3

'How Does it Make you Feel?' Air

'Let's Get Flat' Jimmie's Chicken Shack

'Love in Motion' Flowers (otherwise known as Icehouse)

Review. Reviews sometimes amuse.


	8. Clothes

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine, mostly._

**Clothes**

I wasn't happy. This honeymoon seemed more about shopping and sightseeing than sex. In the three days we'd been here my wife had insisted on shopping each day and visiting places of interest. The first day was bad enough, but the following two she insisted on going out both in the morning and the afternoon. The afternoons were devoted to seeing 'sights' or 'sites'. Both; either. I didn't know and didn't bloody care.

Sure, we had sex, but it seemed to be incidental. Matsumoto enjoyed it as much as ever, but then talked about shops or sightseeing while I held her and stroked her body. She should have been concentrating on me, not on spending money on junk or temples. Our time was limited and Buddhism, Shintoism or any of the other 'isms' were incidental. She'd suggested an overnight trip to Mt Fuji, but it meant being on a bus with a bunch of people for a full day. I'd heard about those.

I'd suggested a private car tour, just the two of us, but she'd explained that Yoruichi was eager to make the expedition and named a few other people who had indicated an interest. Fuck that. Kenpachi Zaraki going on a bus trip with a bunch of freaking tourists? It was not going to happen. So what if it was an area of natural beauty? I'd indulged her enough by going to the places we'd already visited and putting up with the other people. I was sick of taking my shoes off.

She'd refused to allow me to visit a maid cafe, hell knew why. Hitsugaya had told me about the visit she'd insisted they make to one when they'd been there and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. My suggestion had been met by a blank look which turned into a frown. "I don't think that's a good idea, beloved," she'd said quickly.

"Why?"

Assuming that vague expression she used when she didn't want to answer directly she waited and then said, "They're overpriced."

Considering the way she'd been spending money, that didn't seem like a very good answer. It was a wise choice to book a suite otherwise we'd be too crowded in a single room with the number of purchases she'd made. Even so, I didn't want my living quarters strewn with packages and bags and I'd arranged for an adjacent room to be used to store them after the first day. I didn't begrudge the expense, but hoped the need for shopping would tail off soon.

"I think we can afford it," was my reply.

"There are so many other things to do," she'd answered.

I frowned.

"Maybe later?" she'd said.

'Maybe later', meant she hoped I'd forget about it. I wasn't going to. Not that I wanted to see pretty girls in short skirts, but it might be fun. None of them would compare with my wife, it wasn't possible, yet if I could make her a little jealous, she might try that much harder.

Today I'd made plans. She wasn't leaving the room and neither was I. We were going to fuck until neither of us could move. Each time I'd suggested it before we'd been interrupted, by problems or some damned thing. To prepare, I'd contacted reception and instructed them firmly that we were not interrupted and to collect all our clothes and shoes for cleaning and/or repair. I'd ordered food to be delivered, at measured intervals and that it should be left outside the door so I could collect it when I wanted. Not when some self important jumped up condescending prat invaded my privacy with all the damned bustling and carrying on. The food could be hot or cold, as long as it was there when we needed it.

I'd left my wife sleeping. I didn't want to, but if she slept now she'd have more energy later. To work off some of mine I went into the room that provided the most space and began to stretch. There had been no time for exercise since we got here. I didn't count the walking around as exercise, and I sorely needed to do something else to get my energy level to a more manageable state. I hadn't bothered dressing as it only wasted time and I didn't intend to wear clothes at all that day. There was only one person who'd see me and I liked the way her eyes roved over my body.

Feeling the damned sexual stirring again, I skimped on the stretching and instead did some of the other things that quickly warmed the muscles so I could indulge in a full workout. After this maybe I'd carry my wife into the bathroom and shower with her. The shower was large enough for four and washing my wife's body always led to more interesting diversions.

Cursing at the automatic reaction I lay on the floor and began to do sit ups followed by crunches. It felt good to feel the burn as the contractions began to work. Flipping over, I did some push ups and then returned to sit ups.

The rustle of fabric against skin warned me that my wife was waking. "Zaraki? Zaraki, where are you?"

I heard her rise from the bed and then a slight pause before soft footfalls indicated she was walking through the rooms. I decided not to reply, knowing she would find me shortly.

As she approached I wondered about her reaction to my plans.

I loved the way her hair framed her face and body as she came into the room. She looked rested and satisfied, but I wanted more than that. I wanted her to look exhausted and sated but still hungry for more.

"Exercising? Maybe I should too. Unlike you, I like to wear clothes when I exercise," she said as her gaze lingered on my chest and cock.

Before I could say anything she nodded and left the room. I heard the doors of the wardrobe open and shut, then a startled explanation. Then the drawers were open and shut rapidly as my wife searched for things that were not there.

"Zaraki," she came running into the room. My eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts. My cock twitched.

"Zaraki, all our clothes are gone! And our shoes. We've been burgled while we were sleeping!" She came and stood close to my head and I gazed up, seeing the soft golden down that covered her sex and a slight trace of moisture. Immediately I stopped doing sit ups and looked at the evidence of either the sex we'd had or her potential arousal. It made me hard.

"Are you listening to me beloved husband?" Her eyes raked my face and then travelled down until she noticed my fully erect cock. She smiled but then said, "While I appreciated the salute, what are we going to do about our clothes? I can't find any of them. Not the new ones, or the ones we brought with us."

A grin crossed my face. "If you want to know the answer, you know what you can do." I leered at her suggestively and pumped my hips upward.

"Here? Now? We've got to contact the manager and complain about the burglary."

Her protest was not terribly convincing, but it didn't make me happy that she didn't immediately impale herself on me. This was a honeymoon. She was my bride. Clothes weren't as important as sex.

Then it seemed that she'd guessed from my comment that I might have something to do with the missing clothes. Her hands placed on her hips, she bent down. I liked the fact she was in closer proximity to me and my hands reached for her, but she batted them away impatiently and asked steadily, "Where are our clothes?"

This attitude was becoming wearying. Did she think I would permit anyone to enter our room while we were sleeping without challenging them? Didn't she see the effect she was having on me? There was no reason to answer unless I received some payment. "You want an answer, you know what to do." I was not happy about needing to repeat my earlier statement.

"If you tell me, I will."

I felt my temper rise. The woman was attempting to bargain with me over sex. That was not her normal reaction and I didn't expect her to play these games.

"Matsumoto, it is our honeymoon. It is meant to be time we spend together, alone."

She stood straight and observed me closely, with one eyebrow slightly raised. "I know it's our honeymoon, beloved."

"Do you? Then why all the shopping and stuff?" My voice came out harsher than I planned and she flinched at the words.

"A honeymoon is for both people, Zaraki. I like shopping and visiting places," was her noncommittal reply.

I stood, and looked down at her, torn between my desire to sweep her up in my arms and carry her to the bedroom and the other real need to point out that so far all her wishes had been indulged.

"Shopping bores the fuck out of me. And I'm freaking sick of visiting musty old temples and palaces. Our last attempt at a honeymoon was interrupted constantly by other people and this one is almost as bad. Do you want to be abducted again for some fun?" I shot back at her and immediately regretted it.

Her eyes became huge and veiled with tears. The mixture of fear and hatred that crossed her face made me reach to hug her but she backed away. "Don't touch me! Don't you come near me."

Shit! Why did I have to mention that? The last honeymoon had ended with her abduction by Gin and her near death, and the other assorted problems. She was still trying to come to terms with some of the ongoing effects and I used it against her in a fight, like the moron I was.

"Matsumoto, I want to be alone with you," was my first attempt at trying to stop the tears and accusations from occurring.

She didn't move, didn't react. Guessing it was the wisest move I didn't try to get closer to her and tried again. "Not visiting friends or stuffing around. Time together. "

The way her mouth turned down indicated I'd made another mistake. Thinking that honesty might help was obviously wrong. Once more I added more words to the mix hoping that eventually I'd select ones that didn't make her look with disappointment. "No interruptions. I don't need anyone else. You and me. It's enough."

I detected a slight shrug of her shoulders. It didn't help me work out if the situation was any better or any worse. Taking one step closer was the next mistake as she backed away even further.

"I said the wrong thing. I'm not good with words."

Instead of contradicting me, she nodded. She agreed that I wasn't good with words. I stopped, and tried to think. Was she trying to annoy me, or was she being honest?

"I love you, woman. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd kill any frigging bastard you tried to harm you or take you away. You know that."

She nodded again and that gave me hope, though she didn't say anything. She didn't look like she'd run away or burst into tears anymore. If I thought it would work, I'd pick her up and carry her back to the bed and screw her until she passed out from pleasure. In her current mood, it was likely she'd struggle and hit out at me. In her condition, it would be bad. She'd already had to cope with so much during this pregnancy that another fight would only hurt or cause her trouble.

This time I tried an appeal to her. Yeah, maybe it was manipulative but there was no way I was going to win using my normal tactics. "I've done what you've asked. I've shopped, visited temples, carried packages, looked at palaces. Isn't it my turn to choose what we do?"

It was low, but it was our honeymoon, not hers alone.

The expression on her face softened and then turned slightly guilty. I pressed my point. "Imagine the whole day, in bed. No interruptions, no attacks by Arrancar, no bloody meetings or paperwork. Food, sleep and best of all me, fuc...making love to you."

I deliberately used the words she preferred. Clawing back her attention and affection was worth any payment. I also decided to play my trump card.

"I've ordered food, all the stuff you like. Hold on," Grabbing a towel that was handy, I slung it around my hips so she wouldn't have any reason to object. I went to the door, opened it and picked up the tray that was there. The food was still hot. Placing it on the table I removed the towel and pulled out a chair waiting for her to take a seat.

"You're hungry, aren't you Matsumoto. Food then sleep, or fuc... making love."

It sounded like she giggled. She sat down and took the seat opposite her admiring the exposure of her body. We often didn't sit naked at a table to eat as I would carry both her and the food to the bedroom, sampling one first and then the other. As she took the covers off the food her eyes widened.

"Western breakfast? Eggs, so many varieties, waffles, pancakes, French toast, muffins, crumpets, cold meats, bacon, danish,....Zaraki, there's too much food." Her eyes were dry and she was smiling at me slightly.

"We both know what happens when you get hungry," I said, trying to infuse my words with humour.

"I can't eat all this."

"You won't. I'm hungry too and you went to sleep before you ate dinner last night," I reminded her. Her lunch may have been large but she had seemed exhausted when we arrived back at the hotel after whatever places we'd visited. I didn't bother remembering what they were called. A quick screw and she'd fallen asleep on my chest. Not wishing to wake her, I'd simply held her until I too drifted off to sleep. My stomach was empty.

Carefully, she selected some of the food and began to eat, slowly. Too slowly for me, but I knew from the past that depending on her mood and how hungry she was she would not be hurried. If she was simply refuelling, she ate fast, but if she enjoyed the food, she lingered, tasting each bite carefully. Usually I just shovelled the food down as rapidly as I could, not bothering the taste or savour it unless she'd cooked it. This time I decided to change tack and chose exactly what she ate and followed her lead.

Eating slowly was different. The flavours mingled as I chewed and while they didn't taste as good as her mouth, they were okay.

"Why are you copying me, husband?"

I looked up and noticed she was observing me closely. "Thought I'd try something different."

A tiny smile appeared in her eyes. "You like to try lots of different things," she replied smoothly as she carefully cut into a waffle, dripping with maple syrup and cream. As she placed the food in her mouth she shut her eyes and licked the minute traces of cream and syrup off her lips.

My cock had the inevitable reaction, but I wasn't going to rush her. Instead I cut off a large piece of waffle and shoved it into my mouth to stop it watering at the sight of her. The saliva would help me swallow the food in a mouth that teemed with moisture while the throat had gone dry. I tried to swallow, but instead coughed and took large gulps of water to help me get it down.

I looked up to see her face filled with concern. "Do you need me to help?"

Shaking my head I refilled my water glass and swallowed the contents before I replied. "Seeing you eat makes me want to take you to bed."

Her face lost every trace of amusement and a single raised eyebrow preceded the retort. "Watching me breathe makes you want to take me to bed."

"You got a problem with that?"

Intently I watched her face, expecting some reaction to my words. Yeah, lust had roughened my voice and made it sound harsher than I wanted. Who could tell how she was going to react to my words and the way I'd said them.

Imperceptibly at first she began to smile and then giggled. "As long as you keep your attention strictly confined to me, I think I can cope." Then she forked some more waffles into her mouth before I could suggest that I needed to lay down and recover from the coughing fit, with her.

It wasn't a problem. Not really. If she ate more, then there was a chance she would be able to concentrate on me for longer. And not fall asleep when I had other plans.

I poured her some apple juice. "Drink that," I told her. "You need the vitamins."

An edge of pink emerged from her mouth and then she fully poked out her tongue at me. "Yes, Captain. Anything you say, Captain. You know best, Captain." She slowly drank the juice.

"Anything I say, eh? Then I say hurry up and finish eating."

Looking at me steadily she explained, "Retsu told me to eat slowly and eat as much as I wanted. Do you want me to tell her that you told me to disobey her instructions?"

Remembering how the woman could make me suffer if I didn't, I shook my head. "Eat as much as you want."

In the absence of anything better to do, I continued to eat, slowly, paying even less attention to the food, my full focus being on the tantalising woman who sat opposite me. She picked up a cherry and placed it between her full lips as her teeth bit into the plump red fruit. Closing her eyes with pleasure, brought me to her feet and I was around standing next to her in seconds. Placing my lips on hers, I bit into the other side of the cherry. My wife's eyes opened wide and she stared at me with a small amount of shock apparent in her eyes.

"I like the taste of cherry juice on your lips," I told her and then removed what was left of the cherry as I licked her lips with the point of my tongue,

"I'm eating, Zaraki," she said, with not too much complaint in her voice.

"The food will still be here. I've ordered morning tea, lunch, afternoon tea and dinner as well. You can eat when you're not lying down," I tried to coax her. "We can take some of the food into the bedroom if you want. I'll even let you use me as a plate."

That idea was good, but I thought of something even better. "Or I could eat off you and then eat you."

I wasn't that hungry, but any excuse would do to get my mouth on her again.

She studied me for a moment, then placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me away slightly. Her hand trailed slowly in lingering circles down my chest and even further. The touch made me hard.

"Not eggs," she said, the decision clear in her tone.

She was agreeing? Food, Matsumoto, bed, sex. Maybe this would turn into the honeymoon I wanted after all. I certainly liked where her hand was heading.

"Nor meat. I've got enough meat for the two of us."

My wife rolled her eyes at the comment and it did not please me. "Problem, woman?"

"Men's obsession with their cocks," she said.

I grinned down at her. "You show a similar interest," I pointed out noting where her hand now rested.

She looked down, noticed and then flushed deeply. "You hypnotised me."

I didn't know what she was talking about. Her hand was stroking me and it was obvious that her mind was on a similar path to my own. "I don't hypnotise you. Can I help it if you can't keep your hands off me?"

Her hand clamped down tightly on my cock, but not enough to cause pain. "Zaraki, stop acting as if I'm as sex mad as you are."

In answer I grabbed both her hands, removing one from my cock gently and pulled her to her feet. "You are. You say you're not, but I know the truth. Stop pretending. Who gives a fuck what other people think?"

Her eyes went wide and she flushed.

"You haven't mentioned it, but I know you feel bad for saying what you did to Retsu, but why? She likes sex."

Some days I had the talent to say the one thing that would upset my wife completely. It seemed that today was one of those days. While they were friends and it was in the past, she didn't like the fact that I'd once had a thing going with Retsu.

"You would know," She retorted pulling her hands away from mine.

"It was in the past, and she never got into it like you do," I said unaware that I was making matters worse.

"Do you want me to interview all your ex lovers and get tips on how to keep you happy? Are you going to give me a list?" Her temper flashed. She wasn't yelling, but her voice had dropped and fire sparked in her eyes.

"You don't have to do that," I began. She went on tangents too often and I was reluctant to provide the names of any other women I'd screwed. It was bad that she knew about Retsu.

"Very kind of you, husband. I only need to talk to Retsu, then. She'll know everything." Her voice was higher than normal. Not a good sign.

I took a deep breath and thought about embracing her, but in her current mood she'd fight back. Her hands had curled into fists. If she hit me, it wouldn't hurt anything except possibly her hand and our marriage.

Dozens of words to calm her down passed through my mind but in her current agitation all of them might push her further down the path of irrationality. Instead of analysing it all I decided to simply say what I thought. "Retsu couldn't teach you anything. No one could. You're the best."

I thought she bit back a sob. Was that good?

"I love you, Matsumoto. How many times do I have to tell you? When are you going to believe it?" Suddenly I felt tired.

Her voice hoarse, she asked, "How many women have you had sex with?"

That came out of nowhere. The other times that question had hovered I'd deflected it. Why she thought it was important I didn't know. I was a man, I'd screwed around before, but it was only sex. It meant nothing. Until I'd met her I'd never even tried to count.

In answer, I shrugged. I didn't want to tell her.

"You demanded I tell you after we admitted we loved each other and you've never answered that question when I've asked it," her voice was still hoarse and her eyes were slightly red. She wasn't crying and it made me wonder why her eyes had changed to that colour. Was she upset, but trying not to show it? Why did it matter? It was in long ago and had no significance to the present.

"It's not important."

Before the last word was out of my mouth, she tilted back her head and screamed, loudly. I went to hold her, check if she was suffering any pain but her hands came up and pushed me away, hard. Well, hard for her and I was forced to take a few steps back.

"Are you hurt?"

In answer she screamed loudly again and I once again tried to get closer only to be pushed back harder this time.

"What the hell is going on Matsumoto? Why are you screaming?" If there was another scream this time, I might start to worry.

She said nothing, glaring at me with an intensity I hadn't seen for at least a week. I stared back, not willing to say another word if it meant she screamed again. It seemed my wife might be angry with me, but in this mood I was sure that she wouldn't succumb to my normal methods of making her think about something else. I took one step toward her and she opened her mouth widely once more, so deciding to play it safe, I moved back, a little farther than before.

Her voice, roughened slightly from the screaming was low and very compelling. "I asked you a simple question, Zaraki. I expect a simple answer."

She was this upset about a trivial issue? "What does it matter how many women I've fucked? I married you."

She drew in a deep breath and it seemed she was preparing to scream again.

"I don't know. I never kept count," I said quickly.

"You never kept count," she repeated slowly. "Was it more than four?"

The woman had no idea. I was a man. Before I'd even come to the Seireitei I'd screwed any number of women. Was she interested in the whole number, or the ones since I'd joined the Academy?

"Yeah. It was more than four," I admitted with a sigh. "Can we talk about something else?"

She wasn't going to let it go. "How many? Five? A dozen? A score? A hundred? More?"

My irritation grew. "None of your business, woman. Let it go."

She snorted. It sounded like she was laughing but it wasn't funny. "It is my business. Don't bother getting angry. This time I want an answer."

I thought of trying to distract her with a sure fire method that worked so often previously. "It was before you threw yourself at me," I began but she interrupted.

"If you're going to say it doesn't matter I will hurt you."

It seemed unlikely, but in this mood, she might try and I'd end up injuring her accidentally. I wanted to laugh at her assertion, but kept my face impassive and my gaze steady. "More than 10 less than 1000."

Even when her mouth gaped open like that, I still wanted to kiss her. "What kind of answer is that?" she eventually asked. "Is it more than 500?"

I shrugged instinctively. Yeah, it was dumb, but this conversation was not what I'd expected to have this morning. The chances of getting her into bed and having some hot sex seemed to be getting further away.

Her voice harder she asked the same question.

"No," I said.

"More than 10 and less than 500," my wife said. "Less than 400?"

She was persisting. I needed a diversion. "I'll be back in a moment." Improvising I went to the bathroom. After doing the necessary I had a shower, brushed my teeth, and did other things to pass the time. All the while I was racking my brains, trying to think of some way to get my wife to let it go.

When I finally left, she was standing outside. I hated the wrinkles in her forehead and even while I admired how her breasts were masked by her crossed arms, I didn't think she was trying to be sexually appealing.

She opened her mouth but I covered it with one hand and drew her close with the other. "Beloved wife. It doesn't matter if I've fucked 1,000,000 women or 1. None of them mattered then and they matter less now. I've only married one and only made love to one. You. There could never be a woman I would care about more than you."

I uncovered her mouth so I could cover it with mine and kissed her gently. Instead of drawing back she uttered a small sob and kissed me back. I drew her closer and concentrated on her mouth, touching the areas that didn't draw an immediate response, but found soothed her. The longer the kiss lasted, the more pliant she became in my arms.

Drawing my mouth from hers, I ducked my head to her level and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you," I said once more. "Only you."

"I love you, Zaraki. Even if you've slept with 50 women."

Was she trying for a response? Did she think that I'd give her the information so easily? Before she could persist, I kissed her again and slid my hands down to her waist, feeling the friction of the soft skin against my palms. I wanted to stop all this talking and take her to bed. This time the kiss was meant to arouse and it did, both of us.

"My knees don't want to stay steady anymore. They keep folding," my wife said.

I didn't stop the grin from crossing my face. "You need to lie down."

Picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom took seconds and I placed her gently on the bed and joined her. No clothes needed to be removed and I was pleased she hadn't remembered the food. I only wanted to taste her, not some food that would blur and smear her sweetness.

After what had happened it seemed we needed to get close and the best way to get close was fuck.... making love. She seemed to need gentle attention and it might be a good plan to try to blank out any thoughts that other women had ever touched me. What did she expect? I'd had a life before I met her. She'd had a life. I hated the past. There were too many problems that existed there which could cause her pain. My past didn't matter. None of it had been important at the time and it wasn't relevant now.

Nothing was important except her and sex. That was all I wanted to think about and do. Everything else could go to hell.

I pushed her down gently and prepared to kiss her, but her hands had slipped down and were now wrapped around my cock again. Groaning while biting down on my tongue I wanted to take her quickly, but while it would be great, it wouldn't reassure her. I made sure not to bite too hard. I didn't want the taste of blood to cause any problems. Fucking was on my mind, not fighting.

"Were you always this quick to get hard, with other women?" she asked.

I shook my head in denial. Talking to her might encourage her to ask more questions and answering them would take time away from what I wanted to do. Before she could ask any other questions I kissed her again, pulling her onto her side while my hands stroked her back. Just light strokes that would make the nerve endings of the skin tingle slightly, Prolonged tactile contact could hurt or irritate, but subtle touches, sometimes with the very ends of the fingers or the slight scraping of fingernails brought her out in goose bumps and made her gasp in delight.

This time she sighed deep in her throat as my mouth and hands did their work. Her hands were now splayed on my thighs as she paid them the same attention I was giving her back. My plans for slow and gentle seemed like the idea of someone else who didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why are you keeping me waiting?" The voice didn't sound like mine and looking at my wife I saw her eyes were heavy lidded and her cheeks pink. I admired the way her lips had swollen and seemed to part in anticipation of either another kiss, or my cock entering her.

I hooked one of her legs under my arm and drew it up gently and was preparing to guide my dick into her, but I felt her palm on me, directing me, urging me in. I was going to enter her slowly, but the first contact made it necessary to plough into her as fast as possible. She was slick and eager and joining with her became urgent.

"Frenzy," Matsumoto said.

Stopping mid thrust I looked at her. "What?"

"That's how you make me feel. Like I'm in a frenzy."

I think she meant it as a compliment, but she was kissing me and sliding her body against mine like she'd been deprived of a good screw for weeks instead of a couple of hours. I was the one who'd been denied for days. "If I make you feel like that, why are we shopping and acting like tourists?"

Her eyes opened fully and she stared at me. "I don't want you to get bored..."

I laughed. What she was staying was stupid. Bored? She never gave me a chance to adapt to which mood she was in before she changed and was either ready to fight or fuck me. Some men might find this annoying, but at least she acted like a person with normal reactions and feelings.

I pushed her gently on her back and raised moved over her, staring deep into her eyes, I kissed her hard as I thrust impatiently into her. "You."

Another deep kiss and long thrust, "Never."

This time I had to plunge into her numerous times feeling her welcome me into her body, deeper each time. "Bore."

I kissed her, holding her close. Talking was over rated. Everything except fucki... making love with Matsumoto and fighting didn't live up to the expectations. Except some fights recently had been pretty dull too.

"Me." I finally said as I took my lips from hers.

Her lips quivered and I was unsure if she was going to cry, but instead she smiled. "I try hard not to."

"You make me hard," I said and she giggled. I liked the way her body moved around me with the involuntary movement of the giggle.

"Keep giggling, wife. It feels good."

Pushing her thighs up I was forced to sink inside her and she giggled once more. Her warmth, the slight jiggling of her body added to my decision to forego being gentle.

I felt her legs wrap around my back as if she had guessed my thoughts.

My control snapped and I could feel the bed and her shudder under the force of my thrusts but she seemed to enjoy it, rising to meet each thrust and getting slicker and hotter under me.

"Again, again," she urged me as I felt her skin heat even further and noticed her skin was now slippery with moisture. Good didn't begin to describe how I was feeling. While I didn't want to stop, it wasn't going to be possible.

"Zaraki," I heard her call as she tightened around me. Giving up I let go and came with her, welcoming the overwhelming rush that was part of it.

After the few seconds required to recover I stared down at her.

"If you spend the rest of the day in bed, reacting like that I'll go on the bloody tour of Mt Fuji, but you have to spend another day in bed with me when we get back. No. Make that two days, or three."

Her hand reached up and stroked my cheek. "As long as we have plenty of sex during the tour," she said.

My mind involuntarily presented images of taking her on the bus, against a wall. I swallowed hard. "Sure." I agreed.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note

Thanks to k-dash for the discussion about numbers and other things.

Soundtrack

'Funtime' Iggy Pop

'Smokin' Japanese Babe' Future Sounds of London

"Everytime We Touch' Cascada

'Original Bedroom Rockers' Kruder and Dorfmeister

Review. Reviews sometimes amuse.


	9. Fuji Therapy 1

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine, mostly._

**Fuji Therapy 1**

Sometimes my cock got me into more trouble than I liked. Yeah, the sex had been great and worth any promise made. It always was when Matsumoto was assured that she was the most important person in my life, which she was.

If that question about the number of lovers ever came up again, I'd kiss her and keep kissing her until she'd forgotten she'd asked it. Hell, I might not know much about women but even I could tell that the question was dangerous.

Sure I knew how many lovers she'd had, and I only counted two, aside from me, but I was much more than a lover. A rapist is not a lover or even a sexual partner. Any rapist is just a violent misogynist who's bad at sex and wants to spoil it for everyone else. I wanted to ask about the size of Aizen's dick, 'cause I was certain he was tiny and decided to hide the fact by either raping any woman he found attractive in a way that she'd hope he was small, or taking the virginity of gullible simpering females who looked on him as if he were one step away from being a deity. How could I ask her? The answer to that question was I couldn't. Any mention of Aizen and even after all this time she'd recoil and shut down slightly.

Yeah, I'd seen him naked when I'd saved her from the prick Ichimaru and him, but my attention had been solely on my wife. No matter how much I tried, all I could recall were images that made me angry and wish I could kill the guy over and over again, but that wasn't happening.

I jerked my mind away from the thoughts as I shifted in the leather seat where Matsumoto had instructed me to sit while we waited in the lobby of the hotel. Waiting for some bloody tour director to pick us up and take us on a fucking tour of Mt Fuji. I'd seen the thing from the window of the hotel. Why did I need to get closer to it? There were large protrusions in my room that I wanted to get close to, but what chance would I have during the day?

My wife sat opposite me, smiling and speaking softly to the woman sitting next to her. I looked down at the coat I was wearing under protest and again fought the urge to rip off the sticker attached there. It made me feel like a frigging tourist.

I was a frigging tourist.

At least I'd won the argument to make it a day tour only. Matsumoto had begged me, her eyes wide and her lips pouting slightly as she made her request before we booked the tour. We were in bed and I was resting on my back after a torrid session of seeing who could delay coming the longest. It had been a tie.

"We can stay overnight in a hotel with an onsen," she'd said plaintively.

Hot springs might be nice. "I'd like having you in hot springs," I said.

She blushed slightly and shook her head. "They're segregated."

"I don't care if I don't get to see Westerners in the baths," I replied. I only wanted to see her in the bath and then the thought of men seeing my naked wife made me experience a small twinge of jealousy.

Giggling she replied, "I mean men and women use different pools."

My interest in the onsen fell to zero. "No." At least no strange men would be staring at my wife, but I wouldn't get to either.

"But, Zaraki..."

"No. I'm not sitting in hot water with a bunch of naked men. I like my baths private, unless I'm with you." I grinned at the memory of our first encounter and the many others since then that involved bathing and Matsumoto.

"I want to bathe in hot springs." She snuggled up close to me and her arms encircled my neck. It felt good and I felt my resolve weaken.

"You're pregnant. It's a bad idea." The answer made me proud. It was inspired and she'd have trouble arguing with me. "Retsu warned you about baths that were too hot."

I'd made sure I tested all the baths she'd had, by getting in with her. Sure, it made the baths longer and we splashed the water around, but so what? We got clean, in the end.

Her hand stroked my chest. It felt good, but it was obvious she was working up to something. "Keep touching me, but we are not going to an onsen. You'll have to wait until a time when you're not pregnant and I find a private one that we can share."

"You're not being fair, Zaraki! We're here now and might not get a chance to come back," I heard a faint trace of tears in her voice. Was I in for another hormonal induced outburst?

"There's an onsen in Soul Society. I'll take you there, rent the whole place out for a day," I improvised hastily. There had to be hot springs in the place somewhere, otherwise it wasn't 'Heaven'. If there wasn't one already, I'd make my Division dig around until they found a frigging hot spring. Might give them something to do aside from drinking, fighting and telling each other exaggerated stories about how they'd fought the Arrancar and won each battle. Some of the stories were ludicrous.

The bath house was fine and the new bath she'd had placed in our quarters hadn't had enough use, but I anticipated many 'hot' baths with my wife, most of the heat being generated between us, not the temperature of the water.

"Promise. Do you promise me Zaraki?"

Her eyes were gazing at me and I found I was babbling anything to keep that soft and arousing gaze fixed on me.

"Hell, we'll come back here when the baby's born if you want. Get a nurse or something to take care of the kid while we bathe and eat and enjoy each other." Even as I said it I knew it was a mistake. Yet, it might be nice to have a break. Retsu had talked to me about after the birth explaining we might not get a lot of sleep and Matsumoto might become exhausted if I didn't make certain she rested. But if we came back, what other promises might she get from me? Another tour? I repressed a shudder.

The biggest downer about having a baby was there might be a few days where we couldn't fuck. After these months I'd gotten used to having sex nearly any time I got aroused and having to spend a few days with the only relief being my right hand wasn't making me super happy. Or even happy. I tried not to think about it because it was depressing.

My single life had been periods of great sexual activity when I finally hooked up with someone who didn't have their legs glued together and enjoyed sex, or periods where I tried to ignore my urges, without any luck. Now I was used to regular great sex and didn't want to miss out on any opportunity.

These thoughts led to the inevitable consequences and happy with my promises, my wife happily consented to riding me hard while I watched her breasts move and her heat enfold me. Immediately after she caught her breathe, when we'd finished, she made the call and booked the tour.

Now I was stuck here, committed to spending at least 10 hours with people I didn't know and might never see again. I'd make sure I'd never see any of them again. We'd have nothing in common with any of them. Glancing over at my wife, a face I recognised appeared over her shoulder. What was Ichigo doing here staring at my wife's breasts? A pre emptive rush of anger flowed through my veins as I scanned the room and then it flared higher. I didn't mind Ichigo too much if he'd give me a battle, but then I saw the Quincy and a few other faces I recognised but didn't want to see.

This couldn't be happening! Did they think this was a class trip or something? Shouldn't they all be in school, or studying, or working or anywhere but here? If this was happening, I wasn't going. I'd go back to the room and catch up on some of the sleep I'd miss.

"Hello, Captain Zaraki! I'm so pleased to see you again. How is Yachiru?"

It had to be the red head, didn't it? The girl who ate Ichigo with her eyes. Even as she greeted me, her eyes slid in his direction. She'd hooked up with someone else, but was still obsessed with the guy who centred all his attention on someone else. I checked but couldn't see the unlucky person who was Ichigo's love interest, thank whatever deity was in fashion, or listening. No one had brought their current lover, except me.

"I was so excited when I overheard Mr Urahara tell Mr Tessai you were going on this trip. I thought it would be fun if we all go since it's been so long since we've seen you..." her voice faltered as I let the control of my reiatsu slip only to be graced with a displeased look from Matsumoto.

I braced my legs, getting ready to stand. I'd go back to the room, lock the door and ignore any phone calls or messages until the following day.

"We're all here? Thank you for arriving so promptly. Now, I'll just check your names..." A small well dressed woman with carefully styled hair carrying a clip board was talking to me. Distracted as I'd been I hadn't noticed her until now. "Are you Mr Zaraki? Where is Mrs Zaraki?

Matsumoto as Mrs Zaraki. Hearing that tickled me. She was still Matsumoto but my wife. "Over there," I said briefly and turned, preparing to get away, quickly, before anything else happened.

A warm hand rested on mine. "Where are you going, beloved?"

"I'm staying here," she had to know sooner or later. I looked at her steadily, daring her to try to change my mind.

"It's a pity Zaraki." The sides of her lips turned down, indicating her disappointment but there was no indication she was going to cry.

This time I'd walk away. We'd sort it out later.

Then she rose as tall as she could and whispered in my ear, "I was hoping to find out if we could sneak away from everyone and pleasure each other amongst the beauties of nature."

Saliva collected quickly in my mouth. She was suggesting sex; outdoor sex with her. The suggestion bypassed my brain and went immediately to my groin and I found I was passively holding her hand and walking out of the lobby of the hotel into the waiting bus.

"We have a few more stops to make to pick up some more people," the woman who's spoken to me earlier explained, the crackle of the microphone was sharp and woke me from the daze. Now I was on the frigging bus surrounded by Ichigo's playgroup and other people I didn't know or recognise.

I looked at my wife who was wearing a pleased smile. We were on a tour with a bunch of people we knew. How were we going to get away from them and fuck? The simpering Ichigo adorer would probably follow and then ask what we were doing, though she should damn well know. She'd be getting a regular workout, or so I assumed, but hell, I hadn't asked. The guy she was with might be taking it slow, but it wasn't any of my business. Other peoples' sex lives didn't interest me. Why take vicarious pleasure in what other people were doing? I'd rather do it myself and enjoy every minute.

"Don't frown so much, Zaraki. You don't want everyone to think you're angry," was the quiet advice she uttered when she glanced in my direction.

"Got it in one," I told her. "I am angry. This is meant to be our honeymoon and not a gawkfest for the schoolkids."

"You'll enjoy it. Think, Mt Fuji!"

"So what? A mountain? Big bloody deal," I was going to continue harping on about how unimportant it was to me when she gently rested her hand on mine.

"Don't be rude, Zaraki. Mt Fuji is a symbol to many people and they might not like to hear your ideas."

"Too bad."

She leant across and whispered in my ear, "Fucking on Mt Fuji. Does that interest you?"

I got hard immediately as she probably knew I would. "Yeah, but how long are will we be there?"

Her face fell slightly. "Not too long. We will have to be quick."

A quickie? While I tried to remind myself a fuck was a fuck and some of the quickies I'd had with her had been memorable, I had been enjoying the extended sessions in the hotel. Then I remembered the quickie in the lingerie shop and decided not to complain. She'd been so hot for me and I for her that the sex had been great.

"How long is the bus trip?" I asked having a feeling of foreboding. The mountain might be visible from Tokyo, but looked distant.

"Over an hour," she said quietly.

Sitting on a bus next to a woman who's every breath made me want to take her to bed and I was expected to just look at the scenery. Tentatively I rested my hand on her thigh and then moved it close to where I knew heat would be radiating but her hand quickly interceded. "Not on the bus, Zaraki. People might see."

I remembered another few occasions when she'd said the same thing and I'd managed to change her mind, but the set look on her face indicated she wouldn't change her mind or give me a chance to change her mind.

No escape: an hour on a bus and no fondling. I decided sleep might be an option and leant back in the seat and closed my eyes. It wasn't comfortable. The seats were small and the leg room was limited, but I kept my eyes shut. She was sitting next to me which was something, but not enough.

The bus stopped and I opened my eyes, wondering if I'd fallen asleep and slept through the trip. No such luck. Another hotel, another horde of tourists another garbled announcement about what was happening and then some of the words filtered through.

"This isn't the tour bus?" If it wasn't the tour bus, why were we on it?

Matsumoto bit her lip and looked unhappy. "This bus takes us to the central bus station for the tour company and we catch the bus from there," she said keeping her voice low.

"Why?" It seemed asinine to me. Travelling from hotel to hotel in Tokyo to pick up tourists, take them to another place and then put them on another bus. It made no fucking sense.

"I don't know," she said, her voice even lower.

"We get there; get on the bus and go?" May as well make it as clear as possible.

She hesitated and then shook her head. How much worse was this going to be? Did we catch a train to where the bus was?

"We have to wait until 9.00am for the tour to start."

Looking at my watch I noticed it was about 20 past 8.00. "You mean we might have to hang around a freaking bus station for half an hour? Why the fuck did they pick us up so early if we have to piss away half an hour waiting?"

"I don't know," Matsumoto said again. She seemed unhappy with my line of questioning. "I don't think it's sensible either."

I sighed loudly. It was early in a long day and Matsumoto was becoming upset. It was possible she'd become annoyed or cry and with no scope for sex or intimacy in the confines of the bus, any word I said might set off either reaction.

Half an hour. An idea glimmered at the back of my mind. It was a public place, but there might be private areas. I'd scout around and see if there was any likely place where we could while away half an hour exploring.

Taking her hand in mine I announced, "I don't like it, but it's too bad. Don't cry, beloved. I'm not angry with you."

The look she gave me indicated that I'd acted in time but hadn't gauged her reaction properly. Her eyes did not hold tears, but an indication she was annoyed. The smile I quickly gave her made the anger fade somewhat, but not enough.

"Please collect all your belongings and leave nothing on the bus," the small woman at the front of the bus said and then gave a list of instructions about lining up to get a sticker and receipt.

Was it possible to make the procedure even more complicated? Unconsciously I growled, wondering if this was a way to punish any person dumb enough to spend money on a tour.

'Please don't Zaraki," Matsumoto whispered to me. "It won't take long."

On entering the bus station, her words were proven wrong. People were everywhere, lining up, buying drinks from vending machines, sitting in chairs, conversing on those damn bits of plastic they hold to their faces and think they look cool. Fuck all of them.

Instead of obediently following my wife to line up I walked around seeing if there was any place that could be classed as private. Of course there wasn't, not even a dark corner or any place that was unobserved and clearing out the men's room so I could have sex with her didn't seem like a good idea. I considered the matter seriously, but realised that these humans might decide to get their peace keepers involved.

Irritated, I walked to a vending machine and stood there, not certain I wanted a drink. It was an excuse. I randomly pushed some buttons and ended up with some weird soy malt stuff that tasted like crap. Looking around I finally spied my wife's hair and wandered over, ready to make amends.

"I have the sticker for you Zaraki," were her words, but her face showed her displeasure.

"I'm already wearing a sticker, wife," was my reply.

"Take that one off and put this one on," she said, the command not even slightly disguised.

Only a few hours into the day and we were getting ready for a fight. Got to love tours and how they spread joy amongst all the participants.

"Fine." Rather than start the argument now, I obediently followed instructions and put on the sticker. "Do you want this?" I added holding up the drink.

"I haven't seen that before," she said, looking at it curiously.

"OOoohhhhh. I really like that drink," a voice squealed.

Great. Ichigo and his little pals had found us. The day was now definitely going downhill.

"Do you?" Matsumoto took a sip of the drink and made a face. Obviously she wasn't particularly impressed either. "It's different," was her comment.

A dark haired girl I hadn't noticed until now poked Ichigo's number one fan in the shoulder. "Different? It's disgusting. Orihime, one day you'll realise you have terrible taste, in most things."

She gave Ichigo a sharp look and quickly turned her face aside. As I looked at her I gained a vague recollection I'd seen her before in Soul Society when she was visiting someone. Interesting. So she was human and a friend of Ichigo's. That explained some of the things that had been bugging me.

"Captain Zaraki. How are you?" The tall friend of Ichigo's addressed me. Chad. Yeah, he'd been at my birthday party and we'd talked briefly. Ikkaku had told me he was a reasonable fighter and was developing considerable strength. Looking at him it was interesting to estimate if he'd be a challenge to fight. Not the same kind as Hitsugaya or Ichigo, but probably had a fighting style which was new to me. One day I might try him out. The Quincy nodded to me and I nodded in reply. Fighting him didn't interest me unless he got rid of the bow and fought me up close and personal. He didn't seem to have the physical strength to pose much entertainment, but I had nothing else against him, except he was on this tour.

"Have you viewed Mt Fuji before, Captain?" the Quincy asked.

"From the hotel window," was my answer. Did he think I made a habit of going on tours?

"It is very interesting. Once I accompanied my grandfather on a similar tour," he continued.

"Yeah, great." Was he going to tell me his whole life story while he was at it?

"I was very young at the time, but he spent the previous week explaining the significance of Mt Fuji."

Sounded like a load of laughs, not. At least Matsumoto had spent the most of the previous week sharing pleasure with me. The memory of some of those days made me hard, but also made me look with affectionate, unbridled lust toward my wife. We were making love on this tour somehow. I didn't care when or if people were watching.

"Have you visited the Imperial Palace while here? Toured Akhibara? Which temples do you plan to see?"

The kid's voice interrupted my fantasy. More touring? Visiting temples? I decided to make it clear to him what was going on. "It's a honeymoon. Why explore a temple when I can explore my wife?"

I'd thought about saying something about constant fucking, but decided not to shock him too much. It was amusing to see his face turn bright red and his eyes slid to the ground. "You've been married for months," he said, "and your wife is pregnant," wasn't said but hung in the air.

A quiet voice said, "The Winter War is over now and we have time to enjoy the peace and relax. Captain Zaraki married during the early stages of the war."

His words made me wonder how much he knew about the events in Soul Society. The look he gave me indicated he knew about the problems we'd faced within days of our marriage, but he was too sensible to mention them. Obviously the Quincy didn't know as much because he looked blank and then shrugged.

"Sex is extremely enjoyable, but there is so much to see and do in Tokyo. You can have sex at anytime, but Tokyo is not your usual habitat." There was little evidence of pleasure in his voice.

Sex is extremely enjoyable? You can have sex at anytime? I laughed as images of the guy saying this to any woman he slept with and the expression on her face. Who had he ended up with? For the moment I remembered a flash of dark hair and white skin of the person he was involved with. I pitied the woman if he was this enthusiastic about sex. Enjoyable. Like a visit to a museum.

"Why are you talking about sex, Ishida? Did you finally get some?" Ichigo chose that moment to join in the conversation. He had a stupid grin on his face evidently enjoying some memories of his own.

"I fail to see it is any of your concern, Kurosaki. My personal life is er, personal."

Seeing that they were prepared to taunt each other a bit longer I grew bored and walked over to my wife who was talking with Ichigo's female friends. "Can we go back to the hotel now? I've taken a tour of the bus station and it's not interesting."

"Oh, but it's time to get on the bus Mr, I mean Captain Zaraki. You don't want to miss out of the black eggs? I'm longing to try one. And I want a puzzle box."

"I want a puzzle box too, Zaraki," my wife told me with a familiar smile on her face.

"You can't have any black eggs. Bad for the baby."

I wasn't sure this was true, but I'd heard those things were disgusting. If she wanted a puzzle box, that was fine with me. The other thing was I'd make sure that anything Ichigo's fan girl wanted or ate was forbidden to my wife. If she didn't like it, I'd buy her chocolate, or ice-cream, or anything else.

"Choose how many puzzle boxes you like, beloved, but only eat food I say you can."

She pouted, drawing my attention to her mouth. As I began to lower my head to kiss her, Orihime pulled at my sleeve. She dared to touch me? Would Matsumoto flatten her for her mistake?

"We have to get on the bus now or it will leave without us."

There was my solution.

"Fine with me."

"Zaraki, a promise was made." My wife's eyes gleamed as she looked at me and once more I was swayed.

"Okay. You win. There was a promise you made to me."

Her cheeks flushed and from the rapidly spreading pink colour it seemed she remembered. Clearing her throat gently she said, "We can discuss it later."

Hand in hand we walked to the bus. I wanted to carry her, feel her hair against my face and the weight and warmth of her body in my arms. Earlier that morning she'd explained it might be a bad idea and only to do so if she hurt her ankle or needed any help.

Sex. I wanted sex. Or touching or kissing, something and I got to hold her hand. Fucking bloody marvellous.

"This is our seat", she told me and it was enough to make me groan. We were in the first seats of the bus! Any fondling was out of the question as we had no privacy. Even worse the Quincy and Ichigo's fan girl were sitting behind us.

Sitting, I tried stretching out my legs and had to acknowledge that I might have more leg room, but the privacy was more important.

"I'm sleeping," I told Matsumoto.

She simply nodded and turned to talk to her friend.

Closing my eyes I heard her say, "Orihime, it's been too long. Why don't you visit us when you're in Soul Society?"

"I ask Yachiru where you are and she usually tells me you're busy and then she asks me to play hide and seek or another game with her."

I grinned at that. Yachiru liked playing with Orihime and as the girl believed any lie she was told, it was easy to manipulate her into playing for as long as Yachiru wanted.

The shudder as the bus pulled to a halt woke me. Glancing at my watch I saw an hour had passed. With any luck we'd arrived at Mt. Fuji and then we could hang around and return to the hotel.

"We have a 15 minute break," an older woman standing at the front of the bus announced. Her voice was familiar and I realised I'd been hearing her speak while I slept. Whatever she'd said probably wasn't important.

"Where are we?" I asked my wife.

"The Mt Fuji Information Centre."

"Why?"

"It's part of the tour. There's a view, a gift shop, a film..."

Instead of letting her continue I grabbed her by the hand and exited the bus as fast as possible. 15 minutes wasn't long, but it might be enough. A taste.

My eyes scanned the place. Nothing seemed private. In an open car park with a building.

"Ran, do you want to visit the souvenir shop..."

"Come with me," I said grabbing my wife's hand and moving quickly to the one thing that might give us the needed privacy.

"Zaraki, I don't need to go to the toilet, and this is one for disabled people," Matsumoto said, attempting to tug her hand away.

"You're pregnant," I said as I opened the door and pulled her inside, locking the door firmly behind us.

"Pregnancy is not a disability," she said.

If she was going to argue I'd kiss her, so I did. Kissed her and quickly pulled up the skirt she was wearing. I'd suggested the skirt when she was dressing. What I didn't know was she wasn't wearing any underwear.

I groaned as my fingers found out that particular piece of information.

"No foreplay?"

"No time," I said urgently my cock urging me to penetrate her as soon as possible.

"I like foreplay," she protested.

"It's either foreplay or sex and I don't want to sit on a fucking bus for another hour with a stiff cock." My hands had quickly undone my pants and I was pushing her against the wall and up as I eased between her thighs, pulling them on either side of my hips. With one quick thrust I was inside her and using the wall to hold her steady, one hand travelled to her shirt and undid the buttons. She wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Wife, why aren't you wearing any underwear? Not that I'm complaining..."

I bent my head and drew a nipple into my mouth while my hips continued to thrust into her. It felt so good I didn't want to stop.

"Because..." she managed and then sighed, her voice shivering under the sigh.

I stopped licking her nipple for a moment and prompted her. "Because?" then thrust into her again and shut my eyes to let the god feeling wash over me.

"You said you were going to fuck me. I wanted to be ready," she gasped.

As a reward for her honesty, I nipped at her breast lightly and sped up my thrusts. Quickie or not, this was good. Her moans were bouncing off the tiled walls of the bathroom, making me hotter and harder and more determined to make her come.

"Zaraki. Harder. Harder..." she demanded. Ever obliging I followed her orders and pushed into her harder, forcing her tightly against the wall.

My balls were tightening as her heat increased and her moans began to morph into screams.

"Zaraki! Zaraki!" The screamed words were accompanied with a long shudder and the feeling of her channel tightening around me, milking my come from me.

I came with a shout and eyes tightly shut. I wanted to keep staring at her face, but the orgasm was too intense. My eyes rolled back and my knees almost gave out due to the pleasure, so I leant into her deeper using her as a support.

Very gradually her eyes opened and the satisfied smile on her mouth was mirrored by the expression in her eyes.

"Pleased with the tour now, beloved?" she asked.

"Only this part. Can we go back to the hotel now?"

I withdrew reluctantly and adjusted my clothes.

"Who the fuck is knocking at the door?" I only noticed now the noise being produced by insistent rapping.

"The tour bus is about to leave. Ran, you'll be left behind." Ichigo called.

Before I could utter a response, my wife said, "We'll be there in a minute."

"We have to?"

"Yes, Zaraki. A promise is a promise."

* * *

A.N.

It's true. Every tour I took in Tokyo I ended up being picked up from the hotel and taken to the bus station to wait about half an hour for the tour to start. Why it is done that way I don't know but it isn't an efficient use of time and resources.

Here's the thing. I er, apologise for the delays in updates. Yeah, I don't normally. Family problems escalated to a point where they got out of control. Maybe we have a solution, maybe not. At the same time I started studying again. Life bites and stress makes it hard to concentrate.

Also, on YouTube under the username Orionshadows there is a music video of 'What You Will' by Dreaming Genies which was used as a soundtrack for _Kiss and Control_. As the searching I did via Google didn't show version of the song, I decided to make an MV of it in case anyone was interested.

Soundtrack

'Run Away (I Wanna Be With You) Nivea

'Bus to Beelzebub' Soul Coughing

'OhYeah' Yello

'Love Shack' The B52's

Review. Reviews sometimes amuse. Not much has amused me lately.


End file.
